Haunted Love
by xrysanthi
Summary: Άλλη μια ιστορία με τους αγαπημένους μας ήρωες Μπέλα και Έντουαρτ ξεκινά... Ίντριγκα - Μυστήριο - Σασπένς - Χιούμορ - Περιπέτεια και φυσικά το πάθος και ο έρωτας είναι τα βασικά στοιχεία της... Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει.
1. Ψάχνοντας

- Το Twilight, όπως και οι χαρακτήρες του, καθώς και οι ταινίες ανήκουν στη Stephenie Meyer, τη Summit, και την ομάδα τους. Εμένα απλά μου αρέσει να παίρνω τους χαρακτήρες και να παίζω μαζί τους.

- Η ιστορία αυτή περιέχει σκηνές με τολμηρό περιεχόμενο. You have been warned! ;)

- Αν, παρόλ' αυτά, σας αρέσει να ρισκάρετε και αποφασίσατε να τη διαβάσετε, δεν έχω κάτι να πω, εκτός από καλό διάβασμα, και καλή αρχή στο νέο σας ταξίδι διαμέσου αυτής της ιστορίας :D

- Μην ξεχνάτε να αφήνετε Reviews... είναι η δύναμη μας για να προχωράμε και να δημιουργούμε περισσότερες και καλύτερες ιστορίες ;)

**Τραγούδι ****έμπνευσης ****κεφαλαίου****:** What I'm Looking For (FULL VERSION)

**Ακούστε το εδώ:** (.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=N5WzRc3u5ac)

**Haunted**** Love**** 1. Ψάχνοντας**

Μόλις είχα τελειώσει την Νοσηλευτική και επί ένα μήνα με μια εφημερίδα στο χέρι έψαχνα απεγνωσμένα για δουλειά... Πόσο δύσκολο ήταν τελικά να βρω κάτι πάνω στο κομμάτι που είχα τελειώσει... Ευτυχώς η δουλειά μου στο εστιατόριο "Paraíso" μου εξασφάλιζε τουλάχιστον το ενοίκιο και το φαγητό μου αλλά αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό... Έπρεπε να βρω οπωσδήποτε και δεύτερη δουλειά ή μια μόνιμη σε κανένα νοσοκομείο γιατί δεν με έβλεπα καλά, στο τέλος δεν θα είχα ούτε ρούχα να φορέσω και αυτό ήταν το λιγότερο.

Η πόρτα χτύπησε και πετώντας την εφημερίδα πάνω στο ετοιμόρροπο τραπεζάκι μου κίνησα για να ανοίξω την πόρτα βαριεστημένα...

«Άντε βρε φιλενάδα που είσαι τόση ώρα» αναφώνησε η μοναδική μου φίλη Βι κουνώντας την σακούλα με τα ντόνατς στο αέρα με ένα πεινασμένο βλέμμα.

Η Βι ήταν η καλύτερη και μοναδική μου φίλη... Μια γλυκιά κοπέλα στο ύψος μου δηλαδή γύρω στο 1,65 μελαχρινή και λίγο γεματούλα, με κατάμαυρα μάτια που δήλωναν όλη την ζωντάνια και την ζεστασιά που είχε μέσα της. Γνωριζόμασταν από τότε που ήμασταν παιδιά... Ήταν η μόνη που είχα πια στην ζωή μου σαν οικογένεια μιας και που πριν 6 μήνες έχασα και την γιαγιά μου που υποτίθεται ότι με μεγάλωνε... Ήταν στα 75 όταν οι γονείς μου χάθηκαν και εγώ μόλις 6 αλλά μαζί καταφέραμε να ζήσουμε αξιοπρεπώς με την πενιχρή της σύνταξη. Από το να με στείλουν σε κανένα ίδρυμα, το προτιμούσα χίλιες φορές να μένω μαζί της.

Η οικογένεια της Βι από την άλλη προσπαθούσαν να μας βοηθούνε όπως μπορούσαν... Χρόνια γείτονες με την γιαγιά μου, πάντα μας στήριζαν εκεί που η γιαγιά μου δεν μπορούσε... Είτε με ένα πιάτο φαγητό είτε με ρούχα που δεν τα φορούσαν πια... Μπορεί αυτό τον οποιοδήποτε να τον έκανε να ντρέπεται άλλο όχι εμένα... Αντίθετα από ότι θα πίστευε κανείς εμένα με έκανε από νωρίς να σταθώ στα πόδια μου, να βγω για δουλειά και να παλέψω για ένα καλύτερο αύριο... Μπορεί να έκανα περισσότερα χρόνια από ότι μια οποιαδήποτε άλλη κοπέλα να τελειώσω την Νοσηλευτική αλλά τα είχα καταφέρει... Σπούδασα αυτό που πάντα ονειρευόμουν με την αξία μου και με πολύ σκληρή δουλειά και είμαι τόσο υπερήφανη για τον εαυτό μου που δεν χρειάζομαι την βοήθεια κανενός.

Έχω μια γκαρσονιέρα που όλο και όλο είναι ένα δωμάτιο... Κουζίνα – κρεβατοκάμαρα – σαλόνι ένα και ένα μικρό μπάνιο, αλλά τουλάχιστον είναι μια στέγη... Είναι το σπίτι και τα έπιπλα που είχε η γιαγιά μου αλλά τουλάχιστον δεν είμαι άστεγη και όσο πληρώνω το νοίκι μου οι σπιτονοικοκύρηδες το κρατάνε σε άψογη κατάσταση και το συντηρούν δύο φορές τον χρόνο... Στα μεγάλα κρύα φυσικά τα βρίσκω σκούρα αλλά και ένα σομπάκι κάνει την δουλειά του μιας και που το σπίτι είναι τόσο δα μικρό.

«Τι ψάχνεις εκεί;» ρώτησε η Βι παίρνοντας την εφημερίδα στα χέρια της μόλις έκατσε στον μοναδικό διθέσιο καναπέ με το φθαρμένο ύφασμα και την κοίταξα κοροϊδευτικά ενώ έβαζα σε μια κούπα λίγο καφέ για εκείνην.

«Τι άλλο να ψάχνω βρε Βι;» την ρώτησα την στιγμή που την πλησίασα και εκείνη πήρε την κούπα στα χέρια της και μύρισε λίγο από το άρωμα του πριν πιει την πρώτη της γουλιά.

«Αυτό που μου αρέσει σε εμάς είναι, που δεύτερο βρακί δεν έχουμε να βάλουμε στον κώλο μας , τον καφές μας όμως τον πίνουμε αρωματικό» με πείραξε και γέλασα δυνατά.

«Έφερε δείγματα εχθές στην δουλειά ο Αλφόνσο και με προμήθευσε και εμένα» την ενημέρωσα και εκείνη με κοίταξε με νόημα.

«Μμμμμ... Αλφόνσο ακούω... Καλός; Καλός;» ρώτησε και γέλασα.

«Ένα 1,60 μελαχρινός με μαύρα μάτια και σπυράκια σε όλο του το πρόσωπο, να του πω να κάνετε κατάσταση;» την ρώτησα πίσω και μόνο που δεν πνίγηκε με τον καφέ της.

«Έλεος βρε φιλενάδα, που πας και τους βρίσκεις;» ρώτησε με αηδία και ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου.

«Δεν τους βρίσκω εγώ... Προμηθευτής του μαγαζιού είναι και απλά είναι λίγο ευγενικός μαζί μου, αυτό είναι όλο»

«Ήταν σφραγισμένα τα φακελάκια;» ρώτησε με φρίκη και σπρώχνοντας την της απάντησα.

«Άι μωρή»

«Ε μα τι να πω» αμύνθηκε και γύρισε πάλι την ματιά της στην εφημερίδα και τότε άρχισε να γελάει δυνατά... «Χριστέ μου τι ανώμαλοι υπάρχουν σε αυτόν τον κόσμο» είπε ακόμα γελώντας… Κοίταξα με απορία και εγώ στο σημείο που την έκανε να γελάσει... η αγγελία έγραφε:

"Ζητείτε ευπαρουσίαστη κοπέλα μέχρι 25 χρονών με διαστάσεις μοντέλου, χωρίς ενδοιασμούς σε οποιαδήποτε γούστα στο σεξ για να κάνει παρέα σε ηλικιωμένο κύριο... αμοιβή 5.000$ μηνιαίως... Τηλέφωνο επικοινωνίας 6979..."

«Αυτή είναι δουλειά... Δίνεις το τσαγάκι στον παππού, τον αφήνεις να γλύψει και τίποτα γιατί σιγά να μην μπορεί να κάνει και τίποτα άλλο και τσεπώνεις και τα φραγκάκια σου» είπε κλείνοντας το μάτι της και τώρα ήταν σειρά μου να γελάσω.

«Πας καλά μαρή... Το χωρίς ενδοιασμούς σε οποιαδήποτε γούστα στο σεξ, σου κάνει εσένα να θέλει μόνο τσαγάκια;» την ρώτησα και ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της.

«Τις αγγελίες για νοσοκόμα για ηλικιωμένους δεν ψάχνεις;... Τι έχεις να χάσεις να πάρεις τηλέφωνο να τον ρωτήσεις τι ακριβώς ζητάει... Μπορεί να ζητάει μόνο φροντίδα»

«Βι συμμαζέψου, για δουλειά ψάχνω όχι για άντε να μην πω τώρα» είπα νευριασμένα και εκείνη πιάνοντας το τηλέφωνο άρχισε να πληκτρολογεί το νούμερο... «Βι τι κάνεις;... Βι κλείστο τώρα» είπα νευριασμένα και προσπάθησα να της πάρω το τηλέφωνο αλλά εκείνη αμέσως σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ και άρχισε να κάνει γύρω γύρω από το τραπέζι για να με αποφύγει.

«Ναι καλημέρα σας... για την αγγελία σας τηλεφωνώ... Μάλιστα... Ψηλή, ξανθιά με αναλογίες μοντέλου και πράσινα μάτια παρακαλώ... Εσείς τι ακριβώς ζητάτε;…. Α πρέπει να έρθω να τα πούμε από κοντά... Ναι φυσικά πότε θέλετε;… Και που μπορώ να σας βρω;... Φυσικά να με περιμένετε... Θα τα πούμε από κοντά, αντίο σας» είπε και καθώς έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο γύρισε προς την μεριά μου με γουρλωμένα μάτια... «Ρε συ δεν πάει καλά το άτομο... Αυτός πρέπει να ήταν τουλάχιστον 30άρης» είπε ακόμα σοκαρισμένη... «Μια φωνήηηη...» συνέχισε δραματικά και πέφτοντας πάνω στο κρεβάτι μου με το χέρι της στο μέτωπο έκανε ότι πεθαίνει... «Πρέπει να πας... Πεθαίνω να μάθω γιατί έβαλε την αγγελία» είπε ενώ ανασήκωσε το σώμα της και εγώ έκανα με το χέρι μου την κίνηση ότι τρελάθηκε τελείως.

«Πας καλά βλαμμένο... Τι είπες στον άνθρωπο; Είσαι εσύ ψηλή, ξανθιά με αναλογίες μοντέλου και πράσινα μάτια παρακαλώ...» επανέλαβα τα λόγια της κοροϊδευτικά και συνέχισα... «Ή μήπως είμαι εγώ;»

«Εντάξει ψηλές μπορεί να μην είμαστε άλλα δεν μπορείς να πεις από την αφαγία τουλάχιστον εσύ έχεις αναλογίες μοντέλου... Εγώ πάλι τα ψωμάκια μου τα έχω όσο και να μην τρώω» είπε με μια γκριμάτσα πόνου και αναστέναξα.

«Βρε μπέμπα μου πας καλά σε ξαναρωτώ... Άντε πες τα μαλλιά μου τα έβαψα ξανθά... Άσε που από καστανό που είναι για να τα κάνω ξανθά θα θέλω μια περιουσία στο οξυζενέ για να το πετύχω... Τα μάτια μου από καστανά πως θα τα κάνω πράσινα;;;... Τι λέω Χριστέ μου μαζέψτε με... Ρε συ Βι αυτός είναι ανώμαλος... λέει για μεγάλης ηλικίας και εσύ λες ότι δεν κάνει παραπάνω από 30άρης»

«Μπορεί να σε θέλει για τον παππού του που το ξέρεις αυτό;»

«Ναι και αυτός θα κρατάει το φανάρι... Ξεκόλλα και μην κάνεις καμία άλλη τέτοια χαζομάρα και με εκθέσεις γιατί θα σε σκοτώσω κακομοίρα μου, σου το λέω»

«Εντάξει, εντάξει μην βαράς μια πλάκα έκανα... Πάμε για άλλα τώρα»

«Πάλι καλά που σου έκοψε και δεν είπες και όνομα. Αυτό πάλι που το πας; Τον πήρες για την αγγελία και δεν ζήτησε ούτε όνομα;... Σίγουρα είναι ανώμαλος δεν χωράει αμφιβολία» είπα και η Βι πήρε ένα απολογητικό ύφος.

«Σόρρυ ρε φιλενάδα... Μια πλάκα ήθελα να κάνω που να φανταστώ ότι θα βγει ο νεραιδόφωνος... Χριστέ μου τι φωνή, αν μου μιλούσε λίγο ακόμα το ορκίζομαι ότι θα τελείωνα»

«Βι μαζέψου και έλα να δούμε ξανά τις αγγελίες μπας και βρω τίποτα της προκοπής» αναφώνησα απηυδισμένη και με τα πολλά τελικά σκανάραμε όλες τις υπόλοιπες αγγελίες που βρήκαμε …Πήρα σε μερικές ακόμα που ζητούσαν νοσοκόμα για να προσέχω ηλικιωμένους στο σπίτι τους και έμεινα να περιμένω να με καλέσουν ξανά για να μου κλείσουν ένα ραντεβού.

Πέρασαν δύο μέρες και για άλλη μια φορά δεν έγινε τίποτα, είχα πραγματικά απελπιστεί... Πίστευα ότι καριέρα μου σαν νοσοκόμα είχε τελειώσει πριν καν αρχίσει μέχρι που ένα απόγευμα την στιγμή που γύριζα από την δουλειά, άκουσα το τηλέφωνο να χτυπά όταν ήμουν ακόμα έξω από την πόρτα του διαμερίσματος μου και βάζοντας φτερά στα πόδια μου άνοιξα όπως όπως την πόρτα και στην προσπάθεια μου να το πιάσω μπουρδούκλωσα τα πόδια μου και έπεσε πάνω στο ετοιμόρροπο τραπεζάκι μου… Την ώρα που σήκωνα το ακουστικό και πέφτοντας απάνω του, το έσπασα και βρέθηκα φαρδιά πλατιά στο πάτωμα σφαδάζοντας.

«Δεσποινίς είσαστε καλά;» άκουγα από το ακουστικό που ήταν στο πάτωμα και τελείως ντροπιασμένα το πήρα και το έβαλα στο αυτί μου.

«Ναι;» ρώτησα αγκομαχώντας ακόμα και μια... πως το είχε πει η Βι; Νεραιδοφωνή;... ναι αυτό... Μια νεραιδοφωνή με αφόπλισε και έμεινα με κομμένη την ανάσα να τον ακούω.

«Είσαστε καλά;» επανέλαβε και δεν ήξερα τι να πω.

«Ναι;» ρώτησα τελείως αποπροσανατολισμένη και κουνώντας το κεφάλι προσπαθώντας να καθαρίσω τις σκέψεις μου, διόρθωσα... «Ναι, ναι καλά είμαι»

«Με τρομάξατε προς στιγμήν» είπε με ένα χαμογελαστό τόνο και πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα.

«Συγνώμη έπεσα» είπα απολογητικά και προσπάθησα να ανασηκωθώ από τα απομεινάρια του πρώην τραπεζιού μου.

«Ναι αυτό το κατάλαβα» είπε κάπως κοροϊδευτικά και μόλις βρήκα και πάλι την αυτοκυριαρχία μου συνέχισα.

«Ποιον ζητάτε;» ρώτησα με εμφανή την περιέργεια μου στην φωνή μου.

«Με είχατε καλέσει για την αγγελία που είχα δημοσιεύσει στην εφημερίδα και σας κάλεσα για να επιβεβαιώσω το ραντεβού μας» είπε και τότε πήρα μπρος.

«Α φυσικά... ναι... για πότε είναι;» ρώτησα και η φωνή του άλλαξε έγινε πιο εχθρική; Θα σας γελάσω πάντως ο φιλικός και ανάλαφρος τόνος που άκουγα πριν τώρα πια δεν υπήρχε.

«Σε δύο ώρες» είπε επιτακτικά και βλεφάρισα.

«Συγνώμη αλλά δεν το ήξερα... Μάλλον θα το κλείσατε με την φίλη μου την Βι, βλέπετε εκείνη κρατάει τα τηλεφωνήματα μου όταν λείπω και δεν με ενημέρωσε»

«Για να καταλάβω... Το ραντεβού είναι με εσάς ή με την φίλη σας;»

«Όχι, όχι με μένα... Εκείνη μόνο κρατάει τα τηλεφωνήματα μου όταν λείπω» επανέλαβα... καλά ντιπ μυαλό δεν έχει πια;

«Μάλιστα και που καταλήγουμε;»

«Θα έρθω αλλά αν σας είναι εύκολο θα μπορούσατε να μου δώσετε την διεύθυνση γιατί η φίλη μου λείπει και αν την περιμένω ίσως να μην είμαι στην ώρα μου στο ραντεβού σας» ένας αναστεναγμός δυσαρέσκειας ακούστηκε από την άλλη μεριά της γραμμής αλλά όταν ξαναμίλησε ο τόνος της φωνής του ήταν πιο ήπιος αλλά ακόμα νευριασμένος.

«3791 N KNOLL DR, Hollywood Hills ... γνωρίζετε που είναι;»

«Ναι... δηλαδή όχι αλλά θα το βρω... σε δύο ώρες θα είμαι εκεί» είπα γρήγορα χωρίς να είμαι σίγουρη πως σκατά θα καταφέρω να φτάσω από το Palmdale που έμενα εγώ στο Hollywood Hills μέσα σε δύο ώρες.

«Αν δεν είσαστε ακριβώς στις 5 τότε ξεχάστε το» είπε κάπως νευριασμένα και μου το έκλεισε στην μούρη... Πάει καλά το άτομο;... Έλα Χριστέ και Παναγιά... Τέλος πάντων έχω ανάγκη την δουλειά οπότε δεν χάνω τίποτα να δοκιμάσω... Αν δεν προλάβω τι να πω... Απλά δεν ήταν γραφτό.

Με την ανάσα μου να χάνεται, την καρδιά μου να τρέχει κατοστάρι και τον ιδρώτα μου να στάζει από παντού, φορώντας τα μοναδικά αξιοπρεπή ρούχα και παπούτσια που είχα... Τελικά πέντε παρά ένα λεπτό ήμουν έξω από το... σπίτι;... δεν θα το έλεγα... έπαυλη;... Μπααα... μόνο παλάτι κάποιος θα μπορούσε να το χαρακτηρίσει αυτό που έβλεπα μπροστά μου...

(Θα βρείτε την εικόνα στην υπογραφή μου)

Ήταν τόσο εντυπωσιακό που ένιωθα ότι έβγαινε μέσα από παραμύθι... Σε μια τεράστια έκταση το σπίτι ήταν χτισμένο στο 1/3 του μπροστινού μέρους του χώρου ενώ είμαι σίγουρη ότι το πίσω μέρος θα ήταν το διπλάσιο από όσο το μάτι μπορούσε να δει κανείς... Η εντυπωσιακή είσοδος περιβαλλόταν από ένα διάδρομο με κολονάτα κάγκελα ενώ δέσποζαν δέντρα διαφόρων ειδών αριστερά και δεξιά του... Μόλις έφτανες μπροστά από την κύρια είσοδο ένα εντυπωσιακό ημικύκλιο σκέπαστρο έκανε την εμφάνιση του που στερεωνόταν όλο σε επιβλητικές κολώνες που σου θύμιζε κάτι από άλλη εποχή ενώ για να φτάσεις κοντά στην κύριο είσοδο πέρναγες από μια τριγωνική , εντυπωσιακή τριγωνική αψίδα στο ίδιο ύφος με το σκέπαστρο... Σίγουρα πρέπει να ήταν λάτρης της τέχνης, δεν χωράει αμφιβολία περί τούτου... Όλοι οι τοίχοι ήταν καλυμμένοι με τεράστια παράθυρα τα οποία χωρίζονταν σε δύο επίπεδα... Τα παράθυρα του ισογείου τελείωναν σε ημικύκλιο ενώ τα παράθυρα του πρώτου ορόφου ήταν τετράγωνα και πάνω από το τελείωμα τους είχαν ένα τριγωνικό περίτεχνα, σκαλιστό αέτωμα… Σε κάθε παράθυρο ξεχωριστά υπήρχε μπροστά ένα μικρό ημικύκλιο μπαλκονάκι που το μόνο που μπορούσες να κάνεις ήταν να βγεις έξω , να ακουμπήσεις πάνω στην κουπαστή και να αγναντέψεις την μοναδική θέα που σου προσφέρει... Αυτό όμως που έκανε αντίθεση μέσα σε όλη αυτήν την ομορφιά ήταν το δορυφορικό πιάτο που ήταν πάνω στην στέγη που σου δήλωνε καθαρά ότι ο ιδιοκτήτης αυτής της έπαυλης μπορεί να έχει κολλήσει σε μια άλλη εποχή, αλλά γνώριζε πολύ καλά και την σημερινή.

Χτύπησα το κουδούνι ακόμα προσπαθώντας να βρω την ανάσα μου και μόλις η πόρτα άνοιξε, εκεί που ήμουν γερμένη λίγο μπροστά για να ηρεμήσω από το τρέξιμο με αργή κίνηση άρχισα να ισιώνω το κορμί μου βλέποντας μπροστά στα μάτια μου ένα κουστουμάτο σε χρώμα του πάγου... Λυγερό κορμί να είναι ακριβώς μπροστά μου και μόλις έκανα το λάθος να αντικρίσω το πρόσωπο του, τότε η ανάσα μου κόπηκε τελείως και ξέπνοη έμεινα να τον κοιτώ.

«Παρακαλώ;» ρώτησε με μια βελούδινη φωνή ίδια με την νεραιδοφωνή που είχα ακούσει και στο τηλέφωνο και πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα πεταρίζοντας τα μάτια μου από την έκπληξη.

Ένας άντρας γύρω στα 35 έστεκε μπροστά μου με ένα βλέμμα να σε διαπερνά... Με πυρόξανθα μαλλιά επιμελώς ατημέλητα, με δύο γκρι χάντρες με μακριές βλεφαρίδες που θα ορκιζόσουν ότι ήταν ψεύτικες αλλά προφανώς δεν είναι... Το πρόσωπο του είχε τετραγωνισμένες γωνίες ενώ τα μάγουλα του ήταν τόσο μεταξένια με ίχνος χνούδι απάνω του λες και μόλις είχε ξυριστεί και με κάτι χειλάκια να τα φας... Το κάτω του χείλος μεγαλύτερο από το πάνω..Ήταν μμμμ μπουκιά και συχώριο ενώ το πάνω πιο στενό ήθελες να το έχεις μόνο για να παίζεις.

«Εί...» η φωνή μου σπασμένη βγήκε τσιριχτή και καθαρίζοντας τον λαιμό μου προσπάθησα πάλι... «Συγνώμη, είμαι η κοπέλα που μου τηλεφωνήσατε πριν δύο ώρες για το ραντεβού;» είπα και εκείνος ζάρωσε τα φρύδια του νευριασμένα ενώ τα χείλια του έγιναν μια άκαμπτη ίσια γραμμή... Τι πρόβλημα είχε δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω... «Ήρθα πριν της πέντε που μου ζητήσατε» προσπάθησα και δαγκώνοντας το κάτω του χείλος σκεπτικός τελικά άνοιξε την πόρτα και μου έκανε χώρο για να περάσω χωρίς να πει τίποτα άλλο.

«Φαίνεστε ταλαιπωρημένη... θα θέλατε να πιείτε κάτι πριν ξεκινήσουμε;» ρώτησε ευγενικά αλλά το ύφος του ήταν τελείως ψυχρό.

«Ένα νεράκι αν είναι εύκολο» είπα διστακτικά και προσπερνώντας με μπήκε σε μια πόρτα που ήταν στα δεξιά μου... Πήρα μια ανάσα, κοίταξα για λίγο γύρω μου και έμεινα άναυδη από το θέαμα που αντίκρισα μπροστά μου.

(Θα βρείτε την εικόνα στην υπογραφή μου)

Ο διάδρομος που οδηγούσε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού ήταν πραγματικά σαν μουσείο... Έργα τέχνης μεγάλων ζωγράφων γλυπτά και διάφορα άλλα έργα τέχνης υπήρχα ασφυκτικά σε όλο τον χώρο όπου βρισκόμασταν που με έκαναν αμέσως νευρική... Φημιζόμουν για την αδεξιότητα μου... Αν παραπατούσα εδώ, το λιγότερο που θα μου στοίχιζε θα ήταν το κεφάλι μου.

«Το νερό σας» είπε και την στιγμή που άκουσα την φωνή του αναπήδησα από το ξάφνιασμα και χτύπησα με το πόδι μου ένα τραπεζάκι και εκείνο ντελαπάρισε με αποτέλεσμα να σπάσει το τασάκι που ήταν απάνω... Ευτυχώς για μένα ήταν μόνο ένα απλό τασάκι ή μήπως όχι;... Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και κάνοντας μια απολογητική γκριμάτσα γύρισα αργά προς το μέρος του.

«Συγνώμη» είπα με την φωνή μου να είναι σαν ένας ψίθυρος και εκείνος αναστέναξε και μου έδωσε το ποτήρι με το νερό πριν σκύψει να μαζέψει τα σπασμένα... Πραγματικά αυτό μου έκανε τρομερή εντύπωση... Ένα τέτοιο σπίτι για να παραμείνει καθαρό σίγουρα θα χρειαζόταν πολλά χέρια για να το κρατάνε καθαρό και σε καμία περίπτωση ένας ιδιοκτήτης με τόσο πλούτο δεν θα καταδεχόταν ούτε και στο ελάχιστο να σκύψει και να μαζέψει ούτε καν την γόπα από το τσιγάρο του, πόσο μάλλον ένα σπασμένο τασάκι, εκτός και αν δεν είναι ο ιδιοκτήτης και να είναι ο Μπάτλερ... Μωρέ λες;... αναρωτήθηκα.

«Να σας βοηθήσω» προσφέρθηκα και την στιγμή που έσκυψα εκείνος πήγε να σηκωθεί και χτυπώντας το κεφάλι του στον πάτο του ποτηριού που κράταγα, εκείνο έφυγε από τα χέρια μου… Αφού πρώτα τον έλουσε καλά καλά προσγειώθηκε και αυτό στο πάτωμα κάνοντας έναν εκκωφαντικό θόρυβο.

Τον κοίταγα έντρομη, η ανάσα μου είχε κοπεί και είμαι σίγουρη ότι είχα γίνει κατακόκκινη από την ντροπή μου αλλά δεν τόλμαγα να πω κουβέντα... Κάτι στο ύφος του με τρομοκρατούσε τόσο πολύ που για κάποιον λόγο ένιωθα ότι αν αυτή την στιγμή μιλούσα σίγουρα δεν θα έβγαινα από εδώ μέσα ζωντανή.

«Κάντε μου την χάρη και μείνετε ακίνητη μέχρι να γυρίσω» είπε επιτακτικά και κουνώντας καταφατικά το κεφάλι μου έκανα ότι μου ζήτησε χωρίς να έχω άλλη επιλογή.

Αλλά την στιγμή που έφυγε ένιωθα τόσο άβολα να είμαι μισοκαθησμένη στο πάτωμα και έτσι παίρνοντας μια ανάσα, σηκώθηκα όρθια και την στιγμή που ίσιωσα το κορμί μου ένιωσα κάτι να με ακουμπά... Από το ξάφνιασμα πάτησα μια τσιρίδα και γυρίζοντας αμυντικά προς τα πίσω, το πόδι μου μπλέχτηκε πάνω στο πεσμένο τραπεζάκι και έτσι για δεύτερη φορά μέσα σε μια μέρα βρέθηκα φαρδιά πλατιά στο πάτωμα καταστρέφοντας και αυτό το τραπεζάκι στο πέρασμα μου... Το σώμα μου σίγουρα δεν θα βλεπόταν πια από τους μώλωπες.

Εκείνος απηυδισμένος έτριβε τα μάτια του με μανία ενώ αφήνοντας την σκούπα που κράταγε στο χέρι του, που ήταν η αιτία για να με κάνει να τρομάξω έγειρε προς το μέρος μου και με βοήθησε να σηκωθώ στα πόδια μου.

«Χίλια συγνώμη δεν ήθελα...» ξεκίνησα να λέω απολογητικά αλλά εκείνος με σταμάτησε.

«Ας το αφήσουμε ως έχει δεν βγάζει πουθενά» είπε και την στιγμή που καθάρισα όπως όπως τα ρούχα μου, πήρα ξανά την τσάντα μου στα χέρια μου και τον κοίταξα ντροπιασμένα.

«Μάλλον τα κατέστρεψα όλα... Δεν πειράζει... Ευχαριστώ για τον χρόνο σας και λυπάμαι γιαααα» είπα δείχνοντας τα σπασμένα με την ματιά μου και γυρίζοντας πήγα να φύγω αλλά με σταμάτησε.

«Που πάτε;» ρώτησε και γύρισα προς την μεριά του με περιέργεια.

«Τώρα δεν είπατε ότι δεν βγάζει πουθενά;» ρώτησα χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω και γέλασε με ένα στραβό χαμόγελο που μου έκοψε την ανάσα, ενώ ένα ανεπαίσθητο λακκάκι στο σαγόνι του έκανε δειλά δειλά την εμφάνιση του.

«Εννοούσα τα γυαλιά... Ελάτε μαζί μου» είπε και μου έτεινε το χέρι του.

«Δεν έχετε θυμώσει;» ρώτησα δύσπιστα χωρίς να κουνιέμαι από την θέση μου και αυτό τον εκνεύρισε για λίγο αλλά χωρίς να πει τίποτα άλλο ήρθε κοντά μου και κρατώντας με από την μέση μου με παρέσυρε προς το τέλος του τεράστιου διαδρόμου ενώ κρατώντας το χέρι μου προσπαθούσε να με καθοδηγήσει ώστε να μην πέσω πάλι πουθενά και κάνω καμία άλλη ζημιά σε κανένα έπιπλο του.

Φτάνοντας στο γραφείο του με έβαλε να καθίσω σε μια καρέκλα που νόμιζες ότι έβγαινε από άλλη εποχή μέσα στο επιβλητικό του γραφείο, γύρισε και με κοίταξε αυστηρά.

«Τώρα καθίστε εκεί και μην κουνηθείτε μέχρι να γυρίσω, έγινα κατανοητός;» είπε με τον δείκτη του να κουνιέται μπροστά από το πρόσωπο μου σαν πατέρας που μαλώνει το παιδί του… Κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι μου με το βλέμμα ενώ πληγωμένου κουταβιού αλλά δεν τόλμησα να πω τίποτα άλλο.

Φεύγοντας άφησε την πόρτα ανοιχτή αλλά από το σημείο που ήμουν δεν μπορούσα να δω ούτε που πήγε αλλά ούτε και τι έκανε και αυτό με γέμισε νευρικότητα... Τα είχα κάνει μούσκεμα, γιατί να επιμένει ακόμα να θέλει να γίνει αυτή η συνέντευξη;;; αναλογίστηκα και κάνοντας ότι μου ζήτησε, έμεινα ακίνητη για να μην τα κάνω χειρότερα περιμένοντας τον υπομονετικά να γυρίσει.


	2. Η συνέντευξη

**Haunted Love "2. Η συνέντευξη"**

**Τραγούδι έμπνευσης κεφαλαίου:** Jessie J - Who You Are

**Ακούστε το εδώ:** (http:/www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=j2WWrupMBAE)

Την στιγμή που έμεινα μόνη μου άρχισα να περιεργάζομαι τον χώρο γύρω μου...

(Θα βρείτε την εικόνα στην υπογραφή μου)

Το δωμάτιο θύμιζε κάτι από άλλη, σε έκανε να νομίζεις ότι είσαι σε μια από τις μεγαλύτερες βιβλιοθήκες του κόσμου, αφού κάθε λογής βιβλίο σε περικύκλωνε γύρω γύρω… Αν σήκωνες κατά τύχη το κεφάλι προς τα πάνω ένα περίτεχνο, γεμάτο σχέδια ταβάνι έκανε την εμφάνιση του από όπου κρέμονταν οι πολυέλαιοι που για λάμπες είχε πολλά κεριά τριγύρω… Όλοι οι καναπέδες ήταν στο χρώμα του κίτρινου προς χρυσό που πήγαιναν υπέροχα με το χαλί που κοσμούσε το πάτωμα ενώ το γραφείο του με παλαιό και σίγουρα ακριβό ξύλο ήταν από τη άλλη μεριά με μια πολυθρόνα στο ίδιο χρώμα με τους καναπέδες… Αυτό που έκανε αντίθεση μέσα σε αυτά τα ζεστά του χρώματα του ξύλου και του χρυσού ήταν το άσπρο του τζάκι στο χρώμα του λευκού που ήταν απέναντι από τους καναπέδες όπου το στόλιζαν διάφορα βάζα ενώ την διακόσμηση την συμπλήρωναν κάθε λογής έργα τέχνης όπως πίνακες ή όμορφα γλυπτά.

«Το νερό σας δεσποινίς» είπε με μια βελούδινη φωνή και γύρισα ξαφνιασμένη προς το μέρος του και έμεινα με κομμένη την ανάσα... Μα καλά μέσα σε 2 λεπτά πότε πρόλαβε να αλλάξει και να είναι τόσο άψογος, φορώντας ένα μαύρο εντυπωσιακό και από όσο μπορούσα να καταλάβω πανάκριβο κουστούμι και να είναι τόσο τέλειος από την κορυφή ως τα νύχια... Η φωνή του μου απέσπασε τις σκέψεις μου... «Δεν διψάτε άλλο;» ρώτησε με απορία και κουνώντας καταφατικά το κεφάλι μου, πήρα το ποτήρι από τα χέρια του όσο πιο απαλά μπορούσα με τον φόβο μην το σπάσω και αυτό και άρχισα να το πίνω μονοκοπανιά.

Από το τρέξιμο που είχα ρίξει και την νευρικότητα που μου είχε δημιουργήσει όλη αυτή η αναστάτωση που είχα προκαλέσει, ο λαιμός μου ήταν τόσο ξερός και είχα τόσο πολύ ανάγκη να πιω λίγο νερό που ξέχασα τελείως τους τρόπους μου – όχι ότι είχα κιόλας – και άρχισα να το κατεβάζω γρήγορα... Ο λάρυγγας μου έκανε τον γνωστό εκνευριστικό χαρακτηριστικό ήχο που κάνει πάντα όταν πίνω νερό βεβιασμένα και από την βιασύνη μου μερικές στάλες άρχισαν να στάζουν αριστερά και δεξιά από το στόμα μου... Είχα γίνει τελείως ρεζίλι αλλά δίψαγα τόσο πολύ που δεν σταμάτησα παρά μόνο όταν πια διαπίστωσα ότι όλο το ποτήρι είχε αδειάσει, με το γνωστό επιφώνημα ευχαρίστησης.

«Αχ να στε καλά, το είχα πραγματικά ανάγκη» είπα καθώς σκούπιζα το στόμα μου με την αναστροφή του χεριού μου και μόλις σήκωσα την ματιά μου να τον αντικρίσω τείνοντας του το ποτήρι, πάγωσα.

Με κοίταζε λες και ήμουν ένα είδος προς εξαφάνιση ή πλάσμα από άλλον πλανήτη τρομερά σοκαρισμένος… Μόλις πήρε το ποτήρι στα χέρια του, κατάπιε ήρεμα το σάλιο του και μαζεύοντας τις σκέψεις του μίλησε πολύ προσεκτικά.

«Να υποθέσω ότι θα θέλατε άλλο ένα;» ρώτησε ευγενικά αλλά δεν με ξεγέλασε καθόλου, κάτι στο ύφος του με έκανε να καταλάβω ότι αυτή μου η κίνηση τον είχε εξοργίσει.

«Αν σας είναι εύκολο» ανταποκρίθηκα και αμέσως εξαφανίστηκε...

Μα ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα του τέλος πάντων δεν το καταλαβαίνω!... Εντάξει μπορεί να μην έχω μεγαλώσει στα σαλόνια και να μην ξέρω καλούς τρόπους μιας και που κανείς δεν ήταν δίπλα μου όταν έπρεπε να μου τα μάθει όλα αυτά, αλλά στο κάτω κάτω εδώ είμαι για να αποδείξω ότι μπορώ να αντεπεξέλθω στην δουλειά μου όχι να κάνω επίδειξη καλών τρόπων.

Όταν γύρισε μου έτεινε και πάλι το ποτήρι με το νερό και χωρίς να περιμένει να κάνω την κίνηση να το πιω, έκανε το γύρω του γραφείου του και έκατσε στην εντυπωσιακή του καρέκλα γραφείου... Σίγουρα ο τύπος τον φυσά τον παρά αλλά αυτό που μου κάνει περισσότερο εντύπωση είναι γιατί τα κάνει όλα μόνος του;... Δεν έχει προσωπικό να τον υπηρετεί;... Επίσης κάτι άλλο που μου έκανε εντύπωση ήταν ότι όλο το σπίτι ήταν σαν να βγήκε από άλλη εποχή, όλο επιβλητικό με βαριά έπιπλα λες και ζει στον μεσαίωνα... Όλοι οι τοίχοι ήταν καλυμμένοι με πίνακες που αν και δεν ήξερα τίποτα από όλα αυτά φαινόντουσαν να είναι από μεγάλους ζωγράφους και όχι από τον ζωγράφο της γειτονιάς και τα γλυπτά όπως και τα βάζα ακόμα και οι κολώνες που στερέωναν τα περίεργα αντικείμενα που είχε απάνω κάτι με έκαναν να πιστεύω ότι ήταν όλα αυθεντικά... Τι στο καλό είναι τελικά αυτός ο άνθρωπος;, αναρωτήθηκα πίνοντας όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσα μια ακόμα γουλιά από το νερό μου… Το άφησα απαλά πάνω στο γραφείο του και αφού άφησα την ανάσα μου να βγει, συγκεντρώνοντας όσο ήταν αυτό δυνατόν με την παρουσία του στο να μην κάνω καμία άλλη γκάφα.

Εκείνος βλέποντας ότι άφησα το ποτήρι μου πάνω στο γραφείο του, πήρε ένα απογοητευτικό ύφος και αφού ανασηκώθηκε για λίγο από την καρέκλα του, σήκωσε το ποτήρι μου, το ακούμπησε σε ένα ξύλινο τετράγωνο πράμα που είχε πάνω στο γραφείο του - Πως τα λένε σουπλά; Θα σας γελάσω - σκούπισε την μια σταγόνα νερό που είχε πέσει πάνω στο γραφείο του με ένα χαρτομάντιλο και αφού έκατσε ξανά στην καρέκλα του, το πέταξε και με κοίταξε για λίγο πριν μιλήσει ξανά... Τόσο νέος και να είναι τόσο σπαστικός... Κρίμα, κρίμα... Αυτή η μανία του να μαζεύει ότι σπέρνω στο διάβα μου πραγματικά έχει αρχίσει να με εκνευρίζει.

«Δεν θέλω να γίνω αδιάκριτη αλλά δεν μπορώ να μην ρωτήσω» ξεκίνησα δειλά και με κοίταξε με ένα ερευνητικό βλέμμα.

«Παρακαλώ» μου έδωσε την άδεια να συνεχίσω και κοίταξα ξανά γύρω μου.

«Είσαστε ο ιδιοκτήτης αυτού του σπιτιού ή μόνο ο μπάτλερ;» ρώτησα και όταν γύρισα την ματιά μου και πάλι προς το μέρος του το ύφος του ήταν τόσο σκληρό που ένιωσα ότι μάλλον η ερώτηση μου τον είχε προσβάλει σε μεγάλο βαθμό.

«Ο ιδιοκτήτης» απάντησε με έναν σκληρό τόνο και κοκκίνισα από την ντροπή μου.

«Ω συγνώμη δεν ήθελα να σας προσβάλω, αλλά μου φαίνεστε πολύ νέος για να μένετε σε ένα τέτοιο σπίτι...» συμπλήρωσα για να τον μαλακώσω αλλά η ματιά του δεν άλλαξε καθόλου... «Και αυτό είναι το γραφείο σας;» ρώτησα και ανασήκωσε το φρύδι του κοροϊδευτικά.

«Όχι η βιβλιοθήκη μου» απάντησε ψυχρά και έξυσα το κεφάλι μου νευρικά.

«Και έχετε διαβάσει όλα αυτά τα βιβλία;» σχεδόν αναφώνησα με φρίκη και είδα ένα χαμόγελο να τρεμοπαίζει στα χείλια του και τον κοίταξα με απορία.

«Αυτά τα βιβλία είναι μόνο ένα δείγμα τους... Ας πούμε τα πιο αγαπημένα μου»

«Δηλαδή πόσα βιβλία έχετε διαβάσει;»

«Αρκετά»

«Α» είπα και καθάρισα άτσαλα τον λαιμό μου... «Συγνώμη και πάλι, αλλά πραγματικά δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω γιατί ένας τόσο νέος άντρας σαν και εσάς θα ήθελε να μένει σε ένα σπίτι που είναι σαν μουσείο»

«Γιατί αυτή είναι η φύση της δουλειάς μου»

«Η φύση της δουλειάς σας;» ρώτησα και πήρε ένα υπερήφανο ύφος πριν συνεχίσει.

«Βλέπετε δεσποινίς μου είμαι ένας από τους πέντε καλύτερους συντηρητές και εκτιμητές έργων τέχνης του κόσμου» τόνισε και τώρα συμπληρώθηκε το πάζλ... «Το κάθε δωμάτιο αυτού του σπιτιού αντιπροσωπεύει και ένα δείγμα της δουλειάς μου... Ότι βλέπετε είναι αντίγραφα των πραγματικών δωματίων που έχω συντηρήσει και έχω εκτιμήσει κατά καιρούς... Για παράδειγμα αυτή η βιβλιοθήκη δεν είναι μια οποιαδήποτε βιβλιοθήκη με έπιπλα παλαιάς εποχής όπως είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα νομίζετε ότι είναι αλλά ένα ακριβές αντίγραφο της βιβλιοθήκης του Δούκα και της Δούκισσας Devonshire από το Chatsworth Estate της Αγγλίας» είπε και έμεινα με ανοιχτό το στόμα από την έκπληξη... Ποιοι είναι αυτοί;;;... αναρωτήθηκα αλλά δεν τόλμησα να το εκφράσω δυνατά γιατί ήμουν σίγουρη ότι θα ήταν ικανός να μου πει και όλη την ιστορία τους και δεν είχα καμία όρεξη για μαθήματα ιστορίας την δεδομένη στιγμή.

«Α...» κατάφερα μόνο να απαντήσω μετά από μια σύντομη σιωπή και συμπλήρωσα γρήγορα πριν τον προσβάλω πάλι... «Εεεε... Σίγουρα θα είσαστε πολύ καλός στην δουλειά σας για να έχετε αναλάβει τόσο μεγάλα έργα» είπα χωρίς να είμαι σίγουρη γι αυτό.

«Τα πτυχία και οι έπαινοι που έχω πάρει αυτό αποδεικνύουν» απάντησε κάπως προσβεβλημένος και δεν το συνέχισα... «Λοιπόν δεσποινίς μου» άλλαξε κουβέντα και ανοίγοντας ένα συρτάρι έβγαλε ένα χαρτί και το έτεινε μπροστά μου... «Πριν ξεκινήσουμε, θα ήθελα να διαβάσετε προσεκτικά και να υπογράψετε αυτό το χαρτί» είπε και ζάρωσα τα μάτια μου με απορία καθώς το έπαιρνα στα χέρια μου.

«Τι είναι αυτό;» ρώτησα με περιέργεια.

«Είναι ένα ιδιωτικό συμφωνητικό... Ότι ειπωθεί μεταξύ μας απαιτώ να μην βγει παραέξω... Αυτό το συμφωνητικό με καλύπτει στην περίπτωση που εσείς αποφασίσετε να εξωτερικεύσετε τις σκέψεις σας σε τρίτους»

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω» είπα ειλικρινά και εκείνος στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του περνώντας το χέρι του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του ενώ τα τράβηξε για λίγο... Πρέπει να τον είχα βγάλει από τα ρούχα του, ήμουν πλέον σίγουρη γι αυτό... Αλλά γιατί επέμενε τόσο πολύ σε αυτήν την συνέντευξη εφόσον έκανε κρα από μακριά ότι είχα χάσει την δουλειά πριν καν προσπαθήσω να παλέψω να την διεκδικήσω.

«Απλά διαβάστε το δεσποινίς» είπε απελπισμένα και έκανα όπως μου είπε, για να μην εντείνω περισσότερο την ατμόσφαιρα.

Το συμφωνητικό δεν έλεγε τίποτα περισσότερο από ότι ο ίδιος είχε ήδη πει, απλά του εξασφάλιζε την σιωπή μου για ότι θα ειπωθεί μεταξύ μας... Τόσο μυστικότητα πια... Τι ακριβώς θα συζητήσουμε για τα μυστικά του κράτους;... Δεν βγάζω άκρη.

Τον κοίταξα για μια στιγμή και εκείνος ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα μου υπομονετικά αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα... Άφησα την ανάσα μου να βγει από μέσα μου βαριά και παίρνοντας την πένα που είχε αφήσει δίπλα από το χαρτί συμπλήρωσα το όνομα μου και υπέγραψα... Δεν θα το έκανα αλλά πραγματικά μου είχε εξάψει την περιέργεια... Μέχρι στιγμής δεν ήξερα ούτε το όνομα του και το πιο περίεργο; Δεν είχε ρωτήσει ούτε καν το δικό μου... Στο κουδούνι του πάλι αντί για όνομα είχε την διεύθυνση του σπιτιού του... Αυτό και αν είναι περίεργο.

Δεν έκατσα να το σκεφτώ άλλο και απλά περίμενα σιωπηλή υπομονετικά να δω πως όλη αυτή η παράλογη ημέρα θα εξελιχτεί... Τείνοντας του ξανά το χαρτί που είχα υπογράψει μαζί με την πένα του, εκείνος τα πήρε στα χέρια του το διάβασε και χαμογέλασε με ένα στραβό χαμόγελο.

«Ιζαμπέλα Μαρί Σουάν...» προσφώνησε το όνομα μου με μια περίεργη ξενική προφορά και τον διόρθωσα.

«Απλώς Μπέλα» είπα κάπως ενοχλημένη... Μου την έδινε να με φωνάζουν με ολόκληρο το όνομα μου, το ένιωθα τόσο βαρύ, λες και είχε από πίσω του μια βαριά ιστορία.

«Προτιμώ το Ιζαμπέλα, είναι πιο αριστοκρατικό... Έχει ένα κύρος δεν νομίζετε;» ρώτησε και στραβομουτσούνιασα.

«Προτιμώ το Μπέλλα... Είναι πιο απλό, με χαρακτηρίζει περισσότερο δεν νομίζετε;» του γύρισα πίσω τα ίδια του τα λόγια και αμέσως δαγκώθηκα και κοίταξα τα χέρια μου... Μαζέψου Μπέλλα, να πάρεις την δουλειά θέλεις όχι να την χάσεις τελείως.

«Μάλιστα...» είπε απογοητευμένα και τον αντίκρισα για άλλη μια φορά απολογητικά... «Μου κάνει πραγματικά εντύπωση» συνέχισε και γέρνοντας μπροστά έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλα του μεταξύ τους και ακουμπώντας τα χέρια του πάνω στο γραφείο του, συνέχισε να με κοιτά σταθερά στα μάτια καθώς με περιεργαζόταν.

«Τι πράγμα;» τόλμησα να ρωτήσω και εκείνος χαμογέλασε σκεπτικός.

«Τι σας έκανε να ανταποκριθείτε στην αγγελία μου» απάντησε και έμεινα σαν χαζή να τον κοιτώ.

«Το προφανές ίσως;» είπα και ζάρωσε τα φρύδια του με απορία.

«Το προφανές;» επανέλαβε και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα συνέχισα.

«Μόλις τελείωσα τις σπουδές μου...» ξεκίνησα να εξηγώ και με σταμάτησε.

«Πάνω σε ποιον τομέα;» ρώτησε και πετάρισα τα μάτια μου αποπροσανατολισμένη... Τι άλλο θα μπορούσα να είχα τελειώσει;, αναρωτήθηκα αλλά από την σαστιμάρα μου δεν το εξωτερίκευσα... Πήρα άλλη μια ανάσα να ελέγξω την ένταση μου και συνέχισα όσο πιο σταθερά μπορούσα.

«Τελείωσα νοσηλευτική...» είπα απαλά και κουνώντας καταφατικά το κεφάλι του με την σιωπή του μου έδωσε την άδεια να συνεχίσω... «Προσπάθησα να βρω δουλειά πάνω στο αντικείμενο μου αλλά νομίζω ότι γνωρίζετε ήδη πόσο δύσκολα είναι τα πράγματα εκεί έξω, ιδίως για μία κοπέλα σαν και εμένα χωρίς εμπειρία πάνω στο αντικείμενο της... Έτσι μέχρι να μου δοθεί η ευκαιρία να τρυπώσω και εγώ σε κάποιο νοσοκομείο ή έστω σε κάποια κλινική για να αρχίσω να εξασκώ το επάγγελμα μου, σκέφτηκα να ψάξω να βρω αλλού την τύχη μου μέχρι να καταφέρω να βρω κάτι πιο μόνιμο» είπα και έλπιζα να μην τα είχα κάνει σαλάτα.

«Πόσο χρονών είσαστε Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλα;» ρώτησε και κόντεψα να ουρλιάξω... Αυτός ο πληθυντικός σε συνδυασμό με ολόκληρο το όνομα μου, το έκανε τόσο αποκρουστικό.

«25» είπα διστακτικά χαμηλώνοντας την ματιά μου.

«Είχατε πρόβλημα με τα μαθήματα σας και δεν καταφέρατε να τελειώσετε την σχολή σας πιο νωρίς;» ρώτησε κάπως προσβλητικά και σηκώνοντας την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του υπερασπίστηκα τον εαυτό μου, χωρίς να υπολογίσω τον τόνο της φωνής μου.

«Πάλεψα πάρα πολύ σκληρά για να καταφέρω να μαζέψω τα λεφτά για τα δίδακτρα εντάξει;... Δεν γεννήθηκα σε καμιά πλούσια οικογένεια ούτε είχα κανέναν να μου τα πληρώσει» του πέταξα στα μούτρα τελείως προσβεβλημένη υψώνοντας την φωνή μου μια οκτάβα απάνω αλλά εκείνος δεν βλεφάρισε καν... Με το ίδιο ανέκφραστο ύφος συνέχισε τελείως ψύχραιμος.

«Δεν είχα σκοπό να σας προσβάλω δεσποινίς μου, απλά προσπαθώ να σας καταλάβω» είπε με την βελούδινη του φωνή αφοπλίζοντας με και έμεινα ξέπνοη να τον κοιτώ.

«Α...» είπα και έξυσα νευρικά τον κρόταφο μου αποφεύγοντας για άλλη μια φορά την ματιά του για να μπορέσω να συγκεντρώσω τις σκέψεις μου πριν συνεχίσω... «Κοιτάξτε κύριε...» είπα με νόημα κοιτώντας τον και εκείνος μόλις συνειδητοποίησε ότι ακόμα δεν μου είχε συστηθεί.

«Ω με συγχωρείτε παράληψης μου... Κάλλεν... Έντουαρντ Κάλεν» είπε καθώς μου έδινε το χέρι του για χειραψία και την στιγμή που την δέχτηκα είπα αυθόρμητα.

«Αυτό μοιάζει πολύ με το... Μποντ... Τζέιμς Μποντ» αμέσως πάγωσα και δαγκώνοντας τα χείλια μου συμπλήρωσα κάτω από την αναπνοή μου μαζεύοντας το χέρι μου και πάλι προς το κορμί μου... «Χριστέ μου δεν το πιστεύω ότι το είπα αυτό!...» και παίρνοντας μια νευρική ανάσα συνέχισα... «Κοιτάξτε κύριε Μπόντ... Εεεε... κύριε Κάλλεν εννοούσα...» διόρθωσα νευρικά με την φωνή μου να τρέμει κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου κοκκινίζοντας σαν παντζάρι... Τα είχα κάνει σκατά, μάλλον ήταν η ώρα να πηγαίνω... «Μάλλον είχατε δίκιο πριν, δεν βγάζει πουθενά... Τα έχω κάνει θάλασσα και σας ζητώ συγνώμη γιαααα... για όλα αυτά τέλος πάντων... Μάλλον θα ήταν καλύτερα να πηγαίνω» είπα με όση αξιοπρέπεια μου είχε απομείνει και η απάντηση του με αφόπλισε.

«Τα παρατάτε τόσο εύκολα;...» ρώτησε και τόλμησα να τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια με απορία... Γιατί επιμένει τόσο πολύ;... «Να φανταστώ ότι είναι η πρώτη σας φορά;... Όχι ότι έχω αμφιβολία σε αυτό» σχολίασε και κατένευσα επιβεβαιώνοντας του το... «Για όλα υπάρχει η πρώτη φορά... Εντάξει είσαστε αρκετά αδέξια, δεν ελέγχετε ποτέ τις σκέψεις σας, δεν έχετε ιδέα πότε πρέπει να σταματήσετε, αλλά αυτό δεν είναι και απαραίτητα κακό... Είμαι σίγουρος ότι όταν μάθετε να τα ελέγχετε όλα αυτά τότε δεν θα σας λείπει τίποτα» είπε με σιγουριά και έμεινα με το στόμα ανοιχτό να τον κοιτώ σοκαρισμένη και αναποφάσιστη για το αν θα έπρεπε να νιώσω προσβεβλημένη από τα λόγια του.

Έκλεισε το στόμα μου απαλά με το χέρι του και σοβαρός συνέχισε...

«Ακόμα όμως δεν μου έχετε απαντήσει σε αυτό που σας ρώτησα εξαρχής» είπε και το μυαλό μου πάγωσε.

«Ποια ήταν η ερώτηση;» απάντησα αυτόματα και δαγκώθηκε για να κρύψει το χαμόγελό του πριν συνεχίσει πιο αυστηρά.

«Τι σας έκανε να ανταποκριθείτε στην αγγελία μου» επανέλαβε την αρχική του ερώτηση και έμεινα μπερδεμένη να τον κοιτώ.

«Συγγνώμη αλλά σας χάνω λίγο» είπα απολογητικά και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα τσίμπησε την μύτη του με τον αντίχειρα του και τον δείκτη του και για λίγο έμεινε σιωπηλός... Έμεινα και εγώ σιωπηλή χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω.

«Αγαπητή μου Ιζαμπέλα...» ξεκίνησε ξανά κοιτώντας με, με όση υπομονή του είχε απομείνει... «Ποιος είναι ο πραγματικός λόγος που ανταποκριθήκατε στην αγγελία μου και μάλιστα λέγοντας ψέματα για τα προσόντα σας;»

«Λέγοντας ψέματα για τα προσόντα μου;...» ρώτησα πίσω σοκαρισμένη... «Ποτέ δεν είπα ψέματα, σε όλες τις αγγελίες που πήρα είπα την αλήθεια... Δεν έχω εμπειρία από προηγούμενη δουλειά αν αυτό εννοείτε, αλλά όταν κάποιος φροντίζει την γιαγιά του που ήταν σχεδόν κατάκοιτη από τα έξι του χρόνια και χωρίς να έχει δίπλωμα νοσοκόμας δεν νομίζετε ότι είναι αρκετό για να σας πείσει ότι μόνο άπειρη δεν είμαι πάνω σε αυτόν τον τομέα;» αμύνθηκα και πήρε άλλη μια βαθιά ανάσα για να ελέγξει τον εκνευρισμό του.

«Δεν εννοούσα αυτό ακριβώς... Αγαπητή μου» είπε εκνευρισμένα τονίζοντας το αγαπητή μου με έναν τρόπο που μόνο προσβολή θα μπορούσες να νιώσεις από αυτό.

«Τότε τι εννοούσατε» απαίτησα έξαλλη πια που δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω που στο διάολο το πήγαινε.

«Ψηλή, ξανθιά και με πράσινα μάτια παρακαλώ» τόνισε τις λέξεις που είχε πει η Βι όταν πήρε τηλέφωνο στην αγγελία του νεραιδόφωνου και τότε έμεινα μαλάκας.

Βάζοντας το χέρι μου μπροστά από το στόμα μου για να σταματήσω την τσιρίδα που ήταν έτοιμη να βγει από μέσα από το σοκ που είχα πάθει, έμεινα για λίγο παγωμένη στην θέση μου ενώ εκείνος περίμενε υπομονετικά να δώσω μια εξήγηση για όλα αυτά.

«Εσείς...» είπα ξέπνοα... «Εσείς είσαστε ο γέρος...» το ανασήκωμα του φρυδιού του με συνδυασμό του σκληρού του ύφους, μου έκοψε την φράση στην μέση και ξεροκατάπια... «Εεε... μάλλον ήρθε η ώρα να το βουλώσω» μουρμούρισα ψιθυριστά καθώς χαμήλωνα το κεφάλι μου τελείως ντροπιασμένα.

«Να υποθέσω ότι μόλις συνειδητοποιήσατε σε ποια αγγελία έχετε έρθει για συνέντευξη;» ρώτησε κοροϊδευτικά και καταπίνοντας άτσαλα καθάρισα την φωνή μου και προσπάθησα να δικαιολογήσω τα αδικαιολόγητα.

«Χίλια συγνώμη... Πραγματικά δεν ήθελα, δηλαδή δεν ήξερα, βλέπετε η φίλη μου ήθελε τόσο πολύ να μάθει τι ακριβώς ζητούσατε που δεν με υπολόγισε και σας πήρε τηλέφωνο... Σας ορκίζομαι δεν είχαμε σκοπό να σας κάνουμε φάρσα, ήταν μόνο από περιέργεια» είπα γρήγορα χωρίς ανάσα και το ύφος του αμέσως μαλάκωσε... Καλά μην φανταστείτε και πολύ αλλά αρκετά ώστε να το σκεφτεί πιο ήρεμα το όλο θέμα.

«Μάλιστα...» είπε σκεπτικός... «Και που καταλήγουμε;» ρώτησε και τον κοίταξα με απορία... Τι εννοεί που καταλήγουμε; Πάει καλά; Πραγματικά πίστεψε ότι θα δεχόμουν ποτέ αυτήν την δουλειά;

«Νομίζω ότι είναι ώρα να πηγαίνω...» είπα με όση αξιοπρέπεια μου είχε απομείνει ενώ σηκωνόμουν από την θέση μου... «Χίλια συγγνώμη για την παρεξήγηση και για όλα τα υπόλοιπα» είπα με νόημα.

«Νόμιζα ότι εξαρχής ο λόγος που ανταποκριθήκατε στην αγγελία ήταν για να μάθετε περί τίνος πρόκειται» σχολίασε ατάραχος με ένα κοροϊδευτικό υφάκι και τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη.

«Η φίλη μου όχι εγώ» διόρθωσα.

«Έστω» είπε ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους του.

«Δεν σας καταλαβαίνω... Είμαι το ακριβώς αντίθετο από αυτό που ζητάτε, γιατί επιμένετε τόσο πολύ γι αυτήν την συνέντευξη;» δεν άντεξα άλλο και τον ρώτησα ανοιχτά και μου χαμογέλασε.

«Ακριβώς γι αυτό επιμένω να συνεχίσουμε αυτήν την συνέντευξη... Γιατί είσαστε το ακριβώς αντίθετο από αυτό που νόμιζα ότι θα έκανε για την δουλειά μου»

«Την δουλειά σας;... Και ποια ακριβώς είναι αυτή η δουλειά;... Να προωθείτε αθώα και ανυπεράσπιστα κοριτσάκια σε γέρους;» τον ρώτησα κάπως σκληρά και γέλασε δυνατά με ένα γέλιο που με έκανε να ανατριχιάσω ολόκληρη... Χριστέ μου αυτό ο άνθρωπος με φόβιζε τόσο πολύ.

«Αυτό νομίζετε ότι κάνω;» ρώτησε καθώς ηρεμούσε και τότε αποφάσισα ότι δεν ήθελα να ξέρω τίποτα άλλο, από την κρυφή ζωή αυτού του ανώμαλου όποιος και να ήταν.

«Ξέρετε κάτι, δεν έχει σημασία... Δεν με ενδιαφέρει όποια και να είναι η δουλειά σας... Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να φύγω από εδώ» δήλωσα κατηγορηματικά και τα παράτησε.

«Όπως θέλετε, την έξοδο την ξέρετε... Α και που είστε φεύγοντας προσέξτε λίγο να μην σπάσετε και τίποτα άλλο... Μπορεί να μην είναι αυθεντικά αλλά το κάθε αντικείμενο εδώ μέσα κοστίζει πολλά περισσότερα από όσα έχετε βγάλει σε ολόκληρη την ζωή σας για αυτό φροντίστε να μην πάρετε τίποτα άλλο στο πέρασμα σας γιατί θα σας βάλω να το πληρώσετε και πιστέψτε με θα χρειαστεί να δουλεύετε για μένα μια ζωή για να μου το ξεπληρώσετε» είπε σκληρά και σμίγοντας τα χείλια μου σε μια ίσια γραμμή του γύρισα την πλάτη και άρχισα να προχωρώ προς την έξοδο με όση περηφάνια μου είχε απομείνει... Δεν θα άφηνα με τίποτα να δει αυτός ο απαίσιος τύπος πόσο βαθιά με είχε πληγώσει.


	3. Η πρόταση

**Haunted Love "3. Η πρόταση"**

**Τραγούδι****έμπνευσης****κεφαλαίου****:** Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are [Official Video]

**Ακούστε το εδώ:** (http:/www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=LjhCEhWiKXk)

Έντουαρντ

Είχε περάσει μια βδομάδα από την στιγμή που μπήκε στο σπίτι μου και μου άλλαξε ριζικά την ζωή... Τόσο όμορφη και τόσο αθώα... Ποτέ δεν πίστευα ότι θα βρω έναν τόσο απόλυτα τέλειο συνδυασμό για να δουλέψω απάνω του... Ήταν ακριβώς ο συνδυασμός που έψαχνα για την δουλειά που την χρειάζομαι.

Η Μπέλλα... όνομα και πράγμα... ήταν ένα ταλαιπωρημένο από την ζωή κορίτσι που στην τρυφερή ηλικία των 6 χρόνων έχασε τους γονείς της και αναγκάστηκε να ζήσει με την σχεδόν κατάκοιτη γιαγιά της που αντί να την φροντίζουν και να την μεγαλώνουν όπως θα έπρεπε σωστά , βρέθηκε να φροντίζει εκείνη την γιαγιά της και παράλληλα να πηγαίνει σχολείο, να φροντίζει τα πενιχρά οικονομικά τους, την διατροφή τους και ότι άλλο είχαν ανάγκη.

Φαινόταν τόσο υπερήφανη όταν μου τόνιζε ότι η ίδια φρόντιζε την γιαγιά της που με έκανε να καταλάβω ότι αν γύριζε τον χρόνο πίσω θα έκανε ακριβώς το ίδιο... Δεν μετάνιωσε ποτέ για την ζωή της... Πάλεψε και βγήκε νικήτρια και μάλιστα κάνοντας αυτό που είχε ονειρευτεί σε τόσο αντίξοες συνθήκες που θα πίστευες ότι δεν είναι δυνατόν να επιβιώσει κάποιος , πόσο μάλλον να ζήσει αξιοπρεπώς και να καταφέρει και να σπουδάσει.

Αναγκάστηκε να βγει στην βιοπάλη σε πολύ μικρή ηλικία, αλλά ήταν η απόλυτη καταστροφή... Χαμογέλασα κουνώντας το κεφάλι μου στην θύμηση των πόσων εργασιών έχει αλλάξει μέχρι στιγμής... Δεν στέριωνε πουθενά... Λόγω της αδεξιότητας της έχανε την μια δουλειά μετά την άλλη σε πολύ σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα και όμως ούτε αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό για να την κάνει να λυγίσει... Με πείσμα και απίστευτες αντοχές σήκωνε το κεφάλι ψηλά και προχωρούσε χωρίς να πτοείτε... Αυτό και αν είναι εκπληκτικό... Οποιαδήποτε άλλη στην θέση της θα είχε ήδη παραιτηθεί από κατάθλιψη από την ίδια της την ζωή αλλά όχι εκείνη.

Η Μπέλλα είναι το κάτι άλλο, κάτι το διαφορετικό που σε κάνει να νιώθεις ότι έχει βγει από άλλη εποχή... Τόσο αυθεντική, τόσο πεισματάρα, τόσο σκληρή και ταυτόχρονα τόσο ρομαντική για την εποχή μας... Όλες της οι εκφράσεις σου δείχνουν πόσο η ίδια ζει ακόμα στα παραμύθια... Πόσο ακόμα ψάχνει για τον τέλειο πρίγκιπα που θα έρθει με το άλογο του να την σώσει από όλη αυτήν την μίζερη ζωή και να θα την κάνει να νιώσει ότι υπάρχει... Και αυτός ο πρίγκιπας είμαι εγώ.

Έχει χαμηλή αυτοεκτίμηση, δεν γνωρίζει καν το πόσο όμορφη είναι, δεν ξέρει πότε είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή να σταματήσει να μιλάει και το χειρότερο... εκφράζει πάντα ότι και να περνάει μέσα από αυτό το πανέξυπνο χωρίς ίχνος πονηριάς μυαλό της... Τόσο τέλεια που μόλις τελειώσω μαζί της θα γίνει ακριβώς αυτό που θέλω... Το τέλειο δόλωμα.

Μπέλα

«Μπέλλα σταμάτα ότι κάνεις, πάρε ένα μπουκάλι Dom. Romane του 1997 και πήγαινε να σερβίρεις τον κύριο στο ιδιωτικό τραπέζι του ημιώροφου» άκουσα την Κυρία Σαλβάζ να μου λέει και άνοιξα διάπλατα τα μάτια μου και το στόμα μου από την έκπληξη.

Φημίζομαι για την αδεξιότητα μου και τις γκάφες μου γι αυτό και έχω περιοριστεί στο να σερβίρω μόνο τα ποτά – εννοείτε έτοιμα από το μπαρ – και τους καφέδες των πελατών της εισόδου προκειμένου να μην χάσω και αυτήν μου την δουλειά... Για τα ιδιωτικά τραπέζια ούτε λόγος... Πόσο μάλλον να ανοίξω και ένα σφραγισμένο κρασί... Την πρώτη και τελευταία φορά που το επιχείρησα τρέχαμε στα νοσοκομεία για να βεβαιωθούμε ότι ο πελάτης δεν έχασε τελείως την όραση του από την αγκωνιά που έφαγε καθώς προσπαθούσα να βγάλω τον φελλό από το μπουκάλι και αυτό ακόμα και σήμερα το πληρώνω, με το να πληρώνω εγώ το βαρβάτο γεύμα που κάνει κάθε φορά που έρχεται να φάει σε μας... Τον μπάσταρδο, έχουν περάσει 3 μήνες και ακόμα λες και το κάνει επίτηδες …Έρχεται τουλάχιστον μια φορά την εβδομάδα και εγώ αναγκάζομαι να πληρώνομαι τον μισό μου μισθό εξαιτίας του.

«Είσαστε σίγουρη;» ρώτησα τρομοκρατημένη.

«Όχι, αλλά ο κύριος που ζήτησε να τον εξυπηρετήσεις αποκλειστικά εσύ, δείχνει ότι είναι... γι αυτό μην τον απογοητεύσουμε... Πληρώνει αδρά» τόνισε χωρίς να δέχεται άλλη κουβέντα και έφυγε για να λήξει την κουβέντα εδώ... Την βλέπω την δουλειά από αύριο πάλι θα βγω στους δρόμους να ψάχνω για δουλειά, όχι τίποτα άλλο αλλά μετά από εκείνην την συνέντευξη με τον κύριο Μποντ... Τζέιμς Μποντ, δεν μου είχε στεριώσει και καμία άλλη συνέντευξη... Λες και κάποιος με είχε καταραστεί.

Ο Μπουνέτ βγήκε από το κελάρι και με κοίταξε απειλητικά...

«Το κρασί και τα μάτια σου κακομοίρα μου... Έχω μόνο άλλα δύο στο κελάρι και δεν είναι για πέταμα, ξέρεις πόσο κοστίζει το κάθε μπουκάλι;»

«Και ούτε θέλω να μάθω...» τον σταμάτησα απλώνοντας τα χέρια μου μπροστά με τρόμο... «Προτιμώ να νιώθω ότι είναι απλώς ένα φτηνό μπουκάλι κρασί, μην με κάνεις πιο νευρική από όσο είμαι» παρακάλεσα και τα παράτησε... Ήρθε κοντά μου έβαλε το μπουκάλι στο χέρι μου, σφράγισε τα δάχτυλα μου σαν μέγγενη του και μου έριξε άλλη μια προειδοποιητική ματιά... «Ξέρω, ξέρω... το μπουκάλι και τα μάτια μου» του είπα και αφού αγκάλιασα το μπουκάλι όπως αγκαλιάζει μια μητέρα το μωρό της πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και βγήκα από την κουζίνα.

Ήμουν τόσο προσηλωμένη στο να μην σπάσω το μπουκάλι που όλα τα άλλα προς στιγμήν πήγαν περίπατο, όπως το ποιος είναι αυτός ο μυστηριώδης τύπος που ζήτησε αποκλειστικά να τον σερβίρω εγώ... Σίγουρα θα είναι καινούργιος στο μαγαζί γιατί όσοι ήταν θαμώνες ακόμα και όταν τους σέρβιρα τα ποτά τους , με κοιτούσαν με φρίκη καθώς φοβόντουσαν για την στιγμή που η αδεξιότητα μου θα έκανε την εμφάνιση της και εκείνοι θα κατέληγαν με ένα φόρεμα ή ένα κουστούμι λιγότερο.

Φτάνοντας στον ημιώροφο... Άνοιξα την πόρτα διακριτικά και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα , έκανα τον σταυρό μου αυτό το δείπνο να μην μου στερήσει και αυτήν την δουλειά που τόσο είχα ανάγκη.

Ο τύπος που περίμενε να τον σερβίρω ήταν κρυμμένος πίσω από την εφημερίδα του... Διαβάζοντας με μεγάλη προσήλωση δεν είχε αντιληφθεί την παρουσία μου και έτσι μόλις έφτασα δίπλα του, χρειάστηκε να καθαρίσω τον λαιμό μου για να τον κάνω να καταλάβει ότι δεν ήταν πια μόνος.

«Καλησπέρα σας, είμαι η Μπέλλα και θα είμαι για σήμερα η σερβιτόρα σας... Σας έφερα το κρασί που ζητήσατε, θα θέλατε να επιβεβαιώσετε ότι είναι αυτό που ζητήσατε πριν το ανοίξω για σας;» πάντα άκουγα τα γκαρσόνια να το λένε στου πελάτες μόλις πήγαιναν κοντά τους αλλά δεν πίστευα ότι θα χρειαζόταν ποτέ εγώ να το χρησιμοποιήσω και τώρα δεν ήμουν και τόσο σίγουρη ότι τα είχα πει όλα σωστά και αυτό έκανε την νευρικότητα μου χειρότερα.

«Ελπίζω μόνο να μην τρέχω στα επείγοντα σαν τον κακόμοιρο τον κύριο Καρνάτε» είπε ο τύπος που καθόταν στο τραπέζι χαμηλώνοντας και διπλώνοντας την εφημερίδα του και έμεινα σοκαρισμένη να τον κοιτώ με διάπλατα τα μάτια και το στόμα παγωμένη στην θέση μου... Εκείνος κουνώντας απογοητευμένος το κεφάλι του σήκωσε το δείκτη του δεξιού του χεριού και με την πιο απαλή κίνηση μου έκλεισε το στόμα συμπληρώνοντας... «Τς Τς Τς... Πολύ κακιά συνήθεια... Μια τόσο όμορφη δεσποινίς σας και εσάς είναι κρίμα κάθε τρις και λίγο να δείχνει τα σφραγίσματα της στους πελάτες της, δεν νομίζετε;» είπε και μόλις ένιωσα το άγγιγμα του, όλο μου το στόμα μούδιασε και διάφορες πεταλουδίτσες άρχισαν να χοροπηδούν μέσα στο στομάχι μου σε βαθμό να με κάνουν να θέλω να τρέξω μακριά του.

«Εσείς;» είπα χωρίς ανάσα και δεν είμαι σίγουρη ότι ακούστηκα.

«Εγώ» είπε με ένα σαγηνευτικό χαμόγελο που με έκανε να πεταρίσω τα βλέφαρα μου από το ξάφνιασμα και πισωπατώντας για να αποφύγω την επαφή του... Παραπάτησα.. Τι πρωτότυπο και στην προσπάθεια μου να ισορροπήσω άφησα το μπουκάλι να γλιστρήσει από τα χέρια μου και εκείνος το έπιασε στον αέρα, το τοποθέτησε πάνω στο τραπέζι σταθερά και αμέσως με έπιασε από την μέση ενώ σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα του για να με υποβαστάξει ώστε να μην σωριαστώ στο πάτωμα και όλα αυτά μόνο σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου... Τι στο καλό;;;... το παιδί λάστιχο είναι;;;

«Είσαστε καλά;» ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον και κατένευσα ενώ ταυτόχρονα προσπάθησα όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσα να τον ξεκολλήσω από πάνω μου.

Η καρδιά μου είχε σπάσει το κοντέρ και δεν ήμουν σίγουρη αν ήταν από την παρ ολίγων πτώση μου ή από αυτό το τόσο βελούδινο άγγιγμα που έκανε το αίμα μου να ρέει μέσα στις φλέβες μου τόσο γρήγορα και ήμουν σίγουρη ότι είχα κοκκινίσει ολόκληρη.

«Έλατε να καθίσετε, φαίνεστε έτοιμη να καταρρεύσετε» είπε και μόλις άνοιξε την καρέκλα που ήταν δίπλα από την δική του για μένα ξαφνικά πήρα μπρος και ενστικτωδώς αμύνθηκα.

«Εεε.. ευχαριστώ... δεν είναι τίποτα... είμαι καλά τώρα... Συγνώμη απλά ξαφνιάστηκα... Θα σας ανοίξω το κρασί καιιιι»

«Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλααα» είπε σέρνοντας την φωνή του διακόπτοντας με και έτριξα τα δόντια μου για να μην αντιδράσω... Πάλι αυτό το όνομα;;;

«Μπέλλα» τον διόρθωσα όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσα και ένα μισό χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε πάνω στα υπέροχα χείλια του , που τον έκανε αν είναι δυνατόν πιο γοητευτικό και επανέλαβε.

«Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλα... Θα μπορούσατε να κάτσετε για λίγο... Δεν θα ήθελα εξαιτίας μου να πάθετε κάτι»

«Είμαι απολύτως καλά...» επανέλαβα με περισσότερο πείσμα προσπαθώντας να ξεκολλήσω από το κράτημα του αλλά εκείνος δεν μου έκανε την χάρη... Το σώμα του τόσο κοντά στο δικό μου, το ένιωθα να είναι τόσο σκληρό που με έκανε να φαίνομαι ακόμα πιο αδύναμη μέσα στα χέρια του και αυτό με τρομοκρατούσε περισσότερο... Έπρεπε να βρω τρόπο να του ξεφύγω όσο γίνεται πιο γρήγορα... Σκέψου Μπέλλα σκέψου...

«Εεε... ξέρετε εγώ εδώ δουλεύω και αν δει η κυρία Σαλβάζ ότι καθυστερώ να γυρίσω στην κουζίνα για να δώσω την παραγγελία σας , τότε σίγουρα θα ανέβει να ελέγξει αν όλα είναι καλά καιιιι»

«Αυτό ήταν όλο;» ρώτησε με ένα χαιρέκακο χαμόγελο και τον κοίταξα δύσπιστα... «Μην ανησυχείτε γι αυτήν, πληρώθηκε αδρά για να μείνει μακριά από αυτή την αίθουσα» είπε με ένα αυτάρεσκο ύφος και τότε ήταν που η καρδιά μου πήγε να σπάσει... Την πλήρωσε για να μην μας ενοχλήσει;;... αυτό δεν μου αρέσει καθόλου.

«Και πάλι πρέπει...» προσπάθησα πάλι και το ύφος τους αμέσως αγρίεψε και με έκανε να τρομοκρατηθώ περισσότερο.

«Έκανα την υπέρβαση να καταδεχθώ να έρθω σε αυτό το άθλιο και φτηνιάρικο μαγαζί μόνο και μόνο για να σας μιλήσω... Έχω πληρώσει του κόσμου τα λεφτά μόνο και μόνο για να μας αφήσουν στην ησυχία μας... Κάνω ηράκλειες προσπάθειες ώστε να καταφέρω να κρατηθώ στο ύψος μου και να μην σας φερθώ όπως σας αρμόζει... Το λιγότερο που μπορείτε να κάνετε για μένα είναι να κάνετε για λίγο πίσω και να κάτσετε επιτέλους σε αυτήν την άθλια καρέκλα για να με ακούσετε»

«Γιατί;» τόλμησα να ρωτήσω και πήρε μια βαθιά αναπνοή για να ελέγξει την ένταση του πριν μιλήσει ξανά.

«Γιατί έχω να σας κάνω μια πρόταση και ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος να σας πείσω να με ακούσετε έστω και για ένα λεπτό» απάντησε ήρεμα αλλά δεν με ξεγελούσε… Τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν πάρα πολύ και το χρώμα τους είχε σκουρύνει τόσο πολύ που ήμουν σίγουρη ότι από στιγμή σε στιγμή ήταν έτοιμος να εκραγεί.

«Μασας είπα ήδη ότι δεν ενδιαφέρομαι»

«Πως μπορείτε να απορρίπτεται μια πρόταση πριν την ακούσετε;» αναφώνησε απηυδισμένος.

«Πολύ απλά γνωρίζω ήδη ότι δεν είμαι αυτό που ζητάτε»

«Κάνετε μεγάλο λάθος δεσποινίς μου... Είσαστε ακριβώς αυτό που ζητάω αλλιώς πιστέψτε με δεν θα επέμενα τόσο πολύ... Βλέπετε δεν είναι στον χαρακτήρα μου να παρακαλάω και φυσικά δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να το κάνω ούτε και τώρα»

«Και πολύ καλά θα κάνετε γιατί θα είναι τσάμπα κόπος... Δεν με ενδιαφέρει καμία πρόταση σας» του ξεκαθάρισα και αυτό αν είναι δυνατόν τον έκανε ακόμα πιο έξαλλο.

«Για όνομα του θεού, απλά ακούστε την πρώτα και μετά αποφασίζετε αν σας ενδιαφέρει ή όχι» είπε με την φωνή του να ανεβαίνει μια οκτάβα και αυτό με έκανε πιο αποφασιστική από πριν.

«Όχι» δήλωσα και τα δόντια του έτριξαν

«Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλα δεν θα το ξαναπώ... Καθίστε στην γαμημένη καρέκλα και βουλώστε το επιτέλους για ένα λεπτό» γρύλισε μέσα από τα δόντια του απειλητικά και το πείσμα μου έγινε πιο ισχυρό... Ποιος νομίζει ότι είναι να μου μιλάει έτσι επιτέλους;

«Όχι» είπα ξανά και προσπάθησα για άλλη μια φορά να αποτραβηχτώ από το σφιχτό του κράτημα.

«Κάτσε κάτω τώρα πριν καλέσω το αφεντικό σου και σε κάνω να χάσεις την μοναδική δουλειά που έχεις» απείλησε μέσα από τα δόντια του και έμεινα σοκαρισμένη να τον κοιτώ.

«Με απειλείς;» ρώτησα τρέμοντας και εκείνος γύρισε στην προηγούμενη του κατάσταση απόλυτα ικανοποιημένος από την αντίδραση μου σέρνοντας με μέχρι την καρέκλα ..Με έβαλε να κάτσω με το έτσι θέλω και συμπλήρωσε ψιθυριστά μέσα στο αυτί μου.

«Δεν μου δίνετε άλλη επιλογή, γι αυτό τώρα καθίστε και βγάλτε τον σκασμό, αλλιώς να είσαστε σίγουρη ότι δεν θα διστάσω να πραγματοποιήσω την απειλή μου» είπε με μια τραχιά αλλά ταυτόχρονα τόσο βελούδινη φωνή που με έκανε να ανατριχιάσω από φόβο;... Δεν ήμουν σίγουρη.

Χωρίς να έχω επιλογή έκανα ότι μου είπε αλλά παράλληλα άρχισα να βράζω μέσα μου.

«Γιατί επιμένετε τόσο πολύ;» δεν άντεξα και ρώτησα ακριβώς την στιγμή που έκατσε στην καρέκλα του... Με αντίκρισε προειδοποιητικά στα μάτια αλλά τελικά αποφάσισε να μου απαντήσει όσο πιο ήρεμα του επέτρεπε ο εγωισμός του.

«Σας είπα ήδη το γιατί... Είσαστε ακριβώς αυτό που αναζητώ»

«Πως μπορεί να είμαι ακριβώς αυτό που αναζητείτε;... Κοιτάξτε με για μια στιγμή, σας φαίνομαι εγώ να είμαι καμία του δρόμου;» ρώτησα απελπισμένα και άρχισε να γελάει κουνώντας αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Γι αυτό ακριβώς είσαστε η πλέον κατάλληλη για την δουλειά που θέλω να κάνετε για μένα»

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω» είπα κουνώντας το κεφάλι μου απελπισμένα.

«Αν μου δώσετε την ευκαιρία να σας εξηγήσω τότε θα καταλάβετε» απάντησε πολύ απλά και τα παράτησα αφήνοντας την ανάσα μου να βγει από μέσα μου βίαια.

«Οκ λοιπόν σας ακούω, αν και είμαι σίγουρη από τώρα ότι είναι άδικος κόπος... Δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να δεχτώ να ικανοποιήσω της ανωμαλίες σας» γέλασε στιγμιαία και αμέσως σοβάρεψε.

«Ανωμαλίες μου;... Όχι καλή μου, δεν πρόκειται για τίποτα τέτοιο»

«Αν δεν πρόκειται για κάτι τέτοιο, τότε γιατί στην αγγελία σας γράφατε... "χωρίς ενδοιασμούς με οποιαδήποτε γούστα στο σεξ για να κάνει παρέα σε ηλικιωμένο κύριο"» του είπα αυστηρά και έκρυψε με μεγάλο κόπο το επόμενο του κοροϊδευτικό γελάκι.

«Μμμμ, αυτό» είπε και του γύρισα εκνευρισμένα πίσω.

«Ναι αυτό» σε έξαλλο τόνο.

«Αυτό αγαπητή μου δεν έχει καμία σχέση με αυτό που πραγματικά θέλω να κάνετε για μένα, είναι περισσότερο... πως να το πω... Ψαρωτικό... όπως το λένε και τα σημερινά παιδιά και τίποτα παραπάνω»

«Ναι γιατί εσείς είσαστε γέρος πια και δεν καταδέχεστε την γλώσσα τους... Απορώ μήπως έχετε καμία μηχανή του χρόνου και έχετε έρθει από άλλη εποχή ή κάτι τέτοιο;» ρώτησα με θράσος και άρχισε να γελάει και πάλι κοροϊδευτικά.

«Κάτι τέτοιο...» είπε μόνο και συνέχισε πιο σοβαρός... «Τέλος πάντων για να τελειώνουμε με όλα αυτά... Το μόνο που θέλω να κάνετε για μένα είναι να έρθετε να μείνετε μαζί μου...»

«Να μείνω μαζί σας;... Για ποια με περάσατε;» τον διέκοψα έξαλλη και κοιτώντας με προειδοποιητικά συνέχισε.

«Επαναλαμβάνω...» τόνισε περνώντας μου το μήνυμα ότι ήταν η στιγμή να το βουλώσω... «Το μόνο που θέλω να κάνετε για μένα είναι να έρθετε να μείνετε μαζί μου και να με συνοδεύετε σε όλες τις εκδηλώσεις που πρέπει να παρευρίσκομαι... και – τίποτα – άλλο» τόνισε τις τρεις τελευταίες λέξεις σαν να μίλαγε σε ένα πεντάχρονο και έμεινα σοκαρισμένη να τον κοιτώ.

«Μόνο αυτό;»

«Μόνο... αυτό» επιβεβαίωσε σοβαρός.

«Και τίποτα άλλο;»

«Εννοώντας;»

«Καταλαβαίνετε πολύ καλά τι εννοώ» του γύρισα εκνευρισμένα και μου πέταξε ένα ειρωνικό γελάκι.

«Κοιτάξτε, δεν θα έλεγα και όχι αν φυσικά το θέλατε και εσείς αλλά όχι αυτό δεν περιλαμβάνεται στα καθήκοντα σας» είπε σοβαρός και τον κοίταξα καχύποπτα.

«Οκ που είναι η παγίδα;» ρώτησα σκληρά σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια μου μπροστά στο στήθος μου και αμέσως η ματιά του μαλάκωσε.

«Καμία παγίδα» με διαβεβαίωσε σοβαρός κοιτώντας με σταθερά στα μάτια και δεν ήξερα τι να σκεφτώ.

«Θέλετε να με πείσετε ότι με θέλετε μόνο για να σας κρατάω παρέα μέσα και έξω από το σπίτι σας και τίποτα άλλο και μόνο γι αυτά θα με πληρώνετε και από πάνω πέντε χιλιάδες...»

«Δέκα» με διέκοψε και έμεινα ξέπνοη.

«Τι δέκα;»

«Δέκα χιλιάδες δολάρια» είπε και ξεροκατάπια.

«Δέκα χιλιάδες δολάρια;...»

«Μηνιαίως» συμπλήρωσε σοβαρός.

«Μόνο για να σας κάνω παρέα χωρίς να έχετε καμία άλλη απαίτηση από μένα;» ρώτησα χωρίς ανάσα σοκαρισμένη και κλείνοντας το στόμα μου για άλλη μια φορά με τον δείκτη του να περνάει στο μαλακό σημείο του λαιμού μου ενώ τσίμπησε απαλά το σαγόνι μου… Μόλις έκλεισε το στόμα μου, κούνησε θετικά το κεφάλι του σοβαρός χωρίς να αποχωρίζεται την ματιά μου.

«Τι σόι αστείο είναι αυτό;» δεν άντεξα και τον ρώτησα και παίρνοντας μια απηυδισμένη έκφραση προσπάθησε πιο ήρεμα.

«Δεν είναι αστείο δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλα... Είσαστε ακριβώς αυτό που ψάχνω... Το προφίλ σας ταιριάζει απόλυτα στο προφίλ της γυναίκας που δεν πίστευα ποτέ ότι θα βρω και είμαι διατεθειμένος να κάνω τα πάντα για να σας πείσω να δεχθείτε αυτή την δουλειά... Δεν έχετε τίποτα να χάσετε... Δοκιμάστε το και αν δείτε ότι δεν είναι αυτή η δουλειά για σας μπορείτε να αποχωρίσετε οποιαδήποτε στιγμή το θελήσετε... Το μόνο που ζητάω είναι απλά να το δοκιμάσετε... Θα μπορούσα να σας δελεάσω απαριθμώντας σας τα θετικά αυτής της συνεργασίας αλλά γνωρίζω ήδη ότι δεν θα κάνουν διαφορά στην τελική σας απόφαση»

«Έχει και θετικά;» ειρωνεύτηκα.

«Αμέτρητα» επιβεβαίωσε απόλυτα σίγουρος γι αυτό.

«Όπως;» θέλησα να μάθω.

«Όπως το να γνωρίσετε την μεγάλη ζωή... Να γνωρίσετε ανθρώπους που ούτε στα όνειρα σας δεν θα τολμάγατε να γνωρίσετε... Να γευτείτε την ζωή από μια άλλη οπτική γωνία και να κερδίσετε αμέτρητα ρούχα και αξεσουάρ που φυσικά δεν θα χρειαστεί να σπαταλήσετε ούτε ένα σεντ από τον μισθό σας και πολλά άλλα που θα χρειαστείτε να τα δείτε από κοντά»

«Γιατί νιώθω ότι υπάρχει και κάτι περισσότερο πέρα από όλα αυτά;» ρώτησα καχύποπτα... και αναστέναξε.

«Αγαπητή μου Ιζαμπέλα, σταματήστε να βάζετε το κακό με το μυαλό σας... Και πάλι επαναλαμβάνω, δεν έχετε να χάσετε τί – πο – τα... Δοκιμάστε το και αν δείτε ότι σας κορόιδεψα, τότε μπορείτε να ανοίξετε την πόρτα και να φύγετε οποιαδήποτε στιγμή το θελήσετε»

«Χωρίς να απειληθεί η ζωή μου;» ειρωνεύτηκα και ανταπέδωσε σοβαρός.

«Χωρίς καμία απαίτηση» οκ και τώρα εγώ τι πρέπει να απαντήσω σε αυτό;... αναρωτήθηκα και είδα στο ύφος του την απόλυτη ικανοποίηση από την έλλειψη αντίδρασης από μέρους μου.

«Μόνο να το δοκιμάσω και μπορώ να φύγω οποιαδήποτε στιγμή το θελήσω;» δεν μπόρεσα να μην ρωτήσω …Εκείνος γέρνοντας προς το μέρος μου, τσίμπησε με τον αντίχειρα και τον δείκτη του το σαγόνι μου τόσο τρυφερά που ένιωσα εκείνην την στιγμή σαν να είχε μόλις αφήσει ένα απαλό φιλί στα χείλια μου.

«Το πραγματικό μας δείπνο είναι σε μία ώρα... Έχετε μόνο μισή ώρα για να ετοιμαστείτε πριν έρθει η λιμουζίνα μου να σας παραλάβει από το διαμέρισμα σας και να σας μεταφέρει στο ραντεβού μας... Μην με απογοητεύσετε γιατί δεν μου αρέσει να με στήνουν» είπε αυστηρά χωρίς να δέχεται αντίρρηση γι αυτό και μόλις άφησε το σαγόνι μου απαλά σηκώθηκε όρθιος και άρχισε να πηγαίνει προς την πόρτα.

Είχα μείνει στήλη άλατος, δεν ήξερα τι είχε μόλις συμβεί και το χειρότερο μόλις η πόρτα έκλεισε απαλά πίσω του θυμήθηκα ότι δεν είχα τίποτα να φορέσω και ξαφνικά άρχισα να τρέχω αλλά μέχρι να βγω στην μπροστινή είσοδο εκείνος είχε εξαφανιστεί... Και τώρα τι;... Πως θα εμφανιστώ με το μοναδικό τζιν και την γαλάζια μπλούζα που φόρεσα και την ημέρα που είχα πάει στο σπίτι του σε ένα δείπνο που ήμουν σίγουρη ότι θα απαιτούσε το λιγότερο βραδινή τουαλέτα;

«Ε Μπέλλα;» άκουσα την φωνή της κυρίας Σαλβάζ και γύρισα προς την μεριά της παραξενευμένη... «Ελπίζω να μην πάρουν τα μυαλά σου αέρα μετά από αυτό και να μας την κάνεις απροειδοποίητα» είπε αυστηρά και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά... Δεν με έπαιρνε να χάσω και αυτήν την δουλειά.

«Αύριο θα είμαι στην ώρα μου» υποσχέθηκα και κατένευσε σοβαρή.

«Καλώς, τώρα πάρε δρόμο» είπε με ένα προσβλητικό τόνο και εξαφανίστηκε και πάλι στο εσωτερικό του εστιατορίου αφήνοντας με μόνη μου και κοιτάζοντας την ώρα στο ρολόι μου , έβαλα φτερά στα πόδια μου... Αν έβρισκα την εφημερίδα , σίγουρα θα έβρισκα και το τηλέφωνο του... Ίσως αν του εξηγούσα τους λόγους που δεν μπορώ να παραβρεθώ στο ραντεβού μας να καταλάβει... ή ίσως και όχι;... Γαμώτο γιατί πρέπει να είναι τόσο μυστήριος;... αναρωτήθηκα και τρέχοντας στην κουζίνα έβγαλα την ποδιά μου και παίρνοντας την τσάντα μου στο χέρι άρχισα να τρέχω προς το σπίτι.


	4. Η Μεταμόρφωση

**Haunted Love "4. Η Μεταμόρφωση"**

**Τραγούδι****έμπνευσης****κεφαλαίου****:** Alice Cooper - Dangerous Tonight

**Ακούστε το εδώ:** (http:/www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=TOWQqTtxnvg)

Έντουαρντ

Την κοίταγα να τρέχει σαν κυνηγημένη και ένα χαμόγελο άρχισε να τρεμοπαίζει στα χείλια μου... Είναι η πιο γκούφι κοπέλα που έχω γνωρίσει ποτέ στην ζωή μου... Ακόμα και το τρέξιμο της είναι τόσο αστείο που δεν μπορώ να σταματήσω να γελάω και μόνο που την βλέπω... Αν μπω στην διαδικασία να σκεφτώ και τις ατάκες που πετάει κάθε τρεις και λίγο είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα λυγίσω πραγματικά από τα γέλια, αλλά αυτό που μου κάνει την μεγαλύτερη εντύπωση σε αυτήν την κοπέλα είναι ότι ποτέ δεν χάνει το θάρρος της και αυτό με εξιτάρει τόσο πολύ... Παρόλο που η ίδια δεν το πιστεύει έχει τόσο δυναμισμό μέσα της που μόλις τον ξεδιπλώσω αυτό το κορίτσι θα κάνει θαύματα.

Πραγματικά ανυπομονώ να την αναλάβω και να ξεκινήσω να την εκπαιδεύω... Είμαι 1000% σίγουρος ότι από ένα ατσούμπαλο αυθάδικο μικρό κοριτσάκι στα χέρια μου θα γίνει μια ώριμη καλλονή που θα μπορεί να ρίξει οποιοδήποτε αρσενικό περάσει από δίπλα της ακόμα και με μια απλή της ματιά και αυτόματα θα το κάνει να λιώσει στα χέρια της ώστε να μου κάνει την ζωή πιο εύκολη.

Μέσα στα σκοτεινά σοκάκια ξαφνικά από το πουθενά ένας ηλίθιος μεθυσμένος νεαρός ξεπήδησε μπροστά της απειλώντας την με έναν σουγιά και εκείνη τα έχασε τελείως... Αντί να παρατήσει την τσάντα της και να αρχίσει να τρέχει ή να βάλει της φωνές... Εκείνη γύρισε να τον αντιμετωπίσει... Πάει καλά;;;... Τι σκατά έχει μέσα στο κεφάλι της;;;... Τι πολύτιμο μπορεί να έχει αυτή η τσάντα που βάζει σε κίνδυνο την ίδια της την ζωή γι αυτήν;;;... Ήταν οι σκέψεις μου , καθώς έτρεχα κατά πάνω τους με το αμάξι μου και σηκώνοντας το χειρόφρενο σταμάτησα ακριβώς πίσω από το ηλίθιο που απειλούσε την ζωή της …Μόλις άνοιξα την πόρτα, έβγαλα το όπλο μου από την πλάτη μου και πιάνοντας τον ώμο του σφιχτά, κόλλησα το όπλο μου στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του και τον ακινητοποίησα.

«Μην τολμήσεις να κάνεις δεύτερη σκέψη... Πέτα τον σουγιά και άρχισε να τρέχεις πριν αλλάξω γνώμη και σου τινάξω τα μυαλά στον αέρα... Έγινα κατανοητός;» τον απείλησα με τραχιά φωνή και εκείνος τρεμάμενος κατένευσε... Μόλις έριξε τον σουγιά του στο πάτωμα, το πάτησα με το πόδι μου για να μην κάνει καμία βλακεία και μόλις τον έσπρωξα απότομα μακριά από την Μπέλλα, εκείνος άρχισε να τρέχει χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη.

«Είσαι καλά;» ρώτησα εκνευρισμένα ενώ έβαζα το όπλο μου πίσω στην πλάτη μου ξανά και εκείνη κατένευσε ενώ έτρεμε ολόκληρη από το σοκ.

Έβγαλα το μαντήλι μου από την τσέπη μου και σκύβοντας μάζεψα από το πεζοδρόμιο τον σουγιά και αφού τον πέταξα μέσα στον πρώτο κάδο που ήταν κοντά μου , έβαλα το μαντίλι μου ξανά στην τσέπη μου …Έπιασα την Μπέλλα από το μπράτσο , την έβαλα μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο και πήγα ξανά στην θέση του οδηγού χωρίς να πω τίποτα... Ήμουν τόσο έξαλλος μαζί της που αν άφηνα αυτήν την στιγμή τον εαυτό μου να εκφραστεί σίγουρα δεν θα μου ξαναμιλούσε και εγώ την χρειαζόμουν... Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και καθώς έβαλα πρώτη, το αμάξι ζωντάνεψε... Με το ένα χέρι στο τιμόνι άρχισα να οδηγώ παλεύοντας πολύ σκληρά να βρω ξανά την αυτοκυριαρχία μου ενώ ακουμπώντας με τον αγκώνα μου το τζάμι έκανα μπουνιά το χέρι μου και κάλυψα το στόμα μου για να σταματήσω τις λέξεις που ήταν έτοιμες να ξεπηδήσουν από μέσα μου.

Εκείνη παγωμένη στην θέση της από την στιγμή που με είδε να βγαίνω από το αυτοκίνητο μέχρι και τώρα δεν σταμάτησε να με κοιτά με γουρλωμένα μάτια άφωνη., ενώ όλο της το σώμα δήλωνε το πόσο είχε σοκαριστεί με όλη αυτήν την ανταλλαγή.

«Είσαστε καλά;» ρώτησε δειλά και την κοίταξα με την άκρη του ματιού μου και χαμηλώνοντας το χέρι που είχα πάνω στο στόμα μου , το άφησα πάνω στο τιμόνι και με όλη μου την ψυχραιμία μίλησα.

«Φτάσαμε» είπα δείχνοντας την ετοιμόρροπη πολυκατοικία της...

Πραγματικά απορούσα πως μπορούσε να ζει μέσα σε αυτό το ερείπιο και μόνο που το έβλεπα με έκανε τόσο πολύ να θέλω να την πάρω από εδώ το συντομότερο δυνατόν για να την σώσω από καμία κατάρρευση.

«Πως;...» ξεκίνησε αλλά η ματιά μου της έκοψε την φράση της στην μέση και εκείνη αμέσως μαζεύτηκε στην θέση της τρομοκρατημένη... «Ήθελα να σας πω...» ξεκίνησε πιο διστακτικά και της έκοψα ξανά την φράση της στην μέση.

«Δεν μου αρέσει να με στήνουν» τόνισα και εκείνη κοίταξε για λίγο γύρω της μαζεύοντας τις σκέψεις της.

«Μα αυτό ακριβώς προσπαθώ να σας πω... Δεν έχω τίποτα να φορέσω εκτός από την στολή μου και τα ρούχα που φόραγα την ημέρα που ήρθα στο σπίτι σας... Πως μπορώ να...»

«Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλα, ανεβείτε στο σπίτι σας... Αν μπορεί κανείς να το θεωρήσει σπίτι αυτό το ετοιμόρροπο πράγμα και πηγαίνετε να ετοιμαστείτε... Μην με αναγκάσετε να το επαναλάβω» είπα όσο ακόμα μπορούσα να κρατηθώ ήρεμος και σταθερός.

«Όπως επιθυμείτε» είπε νευριασμένα... «Μην μου πείτε μετά ότι δεν σας προειδοποίησα» συμπλήρωσε και ανοίγοντας την πόρτα πετάχτηκε έξω από το αυτοκίνητο παραπατώντας και συγκρατήθηκα να μην γελάσω... Εκείνη με κοίταξε ντροπιασμένα και αναστέναξα.

«Δεν θα σας περιμένω για πάντα» είπα κάπως αυστηρά και εκείνη κλείνοντας την πόρτα με δύναμη γύρισε προς την είσοδο της πολυκατοικίας της και άρχισε να ανεβαίνει τα σκαλιά με βαριά εκνευρισμένα βήματα …Την στιγμή που έβαλα ξανά πρώτη για να φύγω, άφησα επιτέλους τον εαυτό μου ελεύθερο να απολαύσει το θέαμα γελώντας με την καρδιά μου... Θα περάσουμε πάρα πολύ καλά οι δύο μας... ωωω είμαι σίγουρος γι αυτό... Είπα από μέσα μου με αυτοπεποίθηση και κίνησα για το εστιατόριο να κανονίσω το μενού μας.

Μπέλλα

Ποιος διάολο νομίζει ότι είναι;... Από την μια σώζει την ζωή μου, από την άλλη με απειλεί και από πάνω θέλει και να δεχτώ την πρόταση του;... Ε όχι αυτό πάει πολύ.

Ανεβαίνοντας στο διαμέρισμά μου είχα πάρει την απόφαση μου... Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να πάω ο κόσμος να χαλάσει ότι και να λέει δεν πρόκειται να δεχτώ ποτέ να ζήσω με αυτόν τον παρανοϊκό άνθρωπο όσα και να μου δίνει.

Ανοίγοντας την πόρτα η έκπληξη που με περίμενε με άφησε χωρίς ανάσα.

«Άντε βρε φιλενάδα που είσαι και έχουν αφηνιάσει αυτοί εδώ πέρα;» είπε η Βι και την κοίταξα αποπροσανατολισμένη.

«Ποιοι είναι αυτοί;» την ρώτησα κρατώντας της το χέρι στο αυτί της για να μην με ακούσουν οι άλλοι.

«Λένε ότι έχουν έρθει για να σε ετοιμάσουν για ένα δείπνο ή κάτι τέτοιο... Δεν τους είπες εσύ να έρθουν;» ρώτησε αθώα και την κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη.

«Πας καλά ρε Βι; από που και ως που να τους πω εγώ να έρθουν;... Εχω λεφτά για να καλώ στο σπίτι μου έναν... λέμε τώρα... κομμωτή και μια που δεν έχω ιδέα τι θέλει από την ζωή μου και μάλιστα για να με ετοιμάσουν για δείπνο;»

«γκχμμμ...» ξερόβηξε ο κομμωτής και γύρισα προς την μεριά του... «Συγνώμη που ενοχλούμε την ιδιωτική σας συζήτηση αλλά πρέπει να είσαστε έτοιμη σε 20 λεπτά ακριβώς... Ελπίζω τουλάχιστον να έχετε κάνει αποτρίχωση γιατί αλλιώς κλάψε με μάνα κλάψε με την νύχτα με φεγγάρι» ειρωνεύτηκε με την ψηλή του φωνή και απάντησα χωρίς να το σκεφτώ.

«Ξυρίστηκα το πρωί»

«Έστω...» είπε με μια απαξιωτική γκριμάτσα κουνώντας το χέρι του αδιάφορα στον αέρα και κοίταξε την κοπελιά που καθόταν υπομονετικά δίπλα του... «Πιάσε δουλειά γιατί αν δεν είμαστε σε 20 λεπτά έτοιμοι θα φροντίσω να είναι και η τελευταία φορά που θα δουλέψεις για μένα... Δεν διακινδυνεύω να χάσω τέτοιο πελάτη έγινα κατανοητός;» της είπε και το κακόμοιρο κατένευσε τρέμοντας και ήρθε κοντά μου.

«Μια στιγμή» αναφώνησα βάζοντας τα χέρια μου αμυντικά μπροστά μου για να τους σταματήσω... «Τι ακριβώς είναι όλα αυτά;»

«Ωωω έλα τώρα κούκλα μου... Κούκλα μπλιαχ λέμε τώρα, αλλά μόλις τελειώσουμε μαζί σου σίγουρα θα γίνεις... Δεν έχουμε χρόνο για τέτοια... Παλούκωσε τώρα τον κώλο σου κάτω και άσε μας να τελειώνουμε επιτέλους πριν έρθει η λιμουζίνα σου» είπε και αμέσως άρχισε το μυαλό μου να παίρνει στροφές.

«Εκείνος σας έστειλε;» ρώτησα με σοκαρισμένο ύφος και η Βι με γύρισε προς το μέρος της.

«Ποιος εκείνος;... Μπέλλα ποιοι είναι αυτοί και για ποιον λένε;» απαίτησε και ο κομμωτής ήρθε αμέσως δίπλα μου και τραβώντας με από το χέρι με καθήλωσε στην μοναδική καρέκλα που είχα στο διαμέρισμα μου και μου μίλησε αυστηρά.

«Άκου να σου πω... Δεν πρόκειται να χάσω ένα τόσο καλό πελάτη εξαιτίας σου... Τώρα μείνε εδώ και μην κουνηθείς... Μπορείς και από εδώ να συζητήσεις τις λεπτομέρειες με την φίλη σου» είπε χωρίς να δέχεται αντίρρηση και βγήκα από τα ρούχα μου.

«Ποιος νομίζεις ότι είσαι για να μου μιλάς και να μου φέρεσαι έτσι;»

«Ο προσωπικός σου κομμωτής... Τώρα θα με αφήσεις να κάνω την δουλειά μου γιατί με τέτοιο μαλλί ούτε αύριο δεν θα καταφέρω να τελειώσω... Χριστέ μου από πότε έχεις να το κουρέψεις;» ρώτησε πιάνοντας μια τούφα με αηδία και χτυπώντας το χέρι του, του γύρισα το βλέμμα πίσω.

«Από τα Χριστούγεννα έχεις κανένα πρόβλημα;» του είπα και κουνώντας το κεφάλι του απηυδισμένα πήγε πίσω από την πλάτη μου και βάζοντας μου μια τεράστια ποδιά στον λαιμό μου που έφτανε μέχρι το πάτωμα άρχισε να πιάνει δουλειά ενώ η κοπελίτσα με ένα τσιμπιδάκι στα χέρια της ήρθε κοντά μου και άρχισε να μου καθαρίζει τα φρύδια.

«Κύριε Μισελ τι θα κάνουμε με τα νύχια της;» ρώτησε τρομοκρατημένα και εκείνος αναστέναξε και κοίταξε την Βι.

«Ξέρεις να λιμάρεις;» την ρώτησε και εκείνη κατένευσε... «Ξεκίνα , τα θέλω τετράγωνα αν τα κάνεις καλά θα σου κάνω την χάρη να σε κουρέψω» της είπε και η Βι αμέσως πέταξε από την χαρά της και ήρθε κοντά μου... Πήρε μερικές λίμες από το βαλιτσάκι της κοπέλας και μόλις έκατσε στο κρεβάτι άρχισε αμέσως δουλειά.

«Μου χρωστάς πολλές εξηγήσεις» δήλωσε και την κοίταξα προειδοποιητικά όσο μπορούσα εφόσον η κοπελιά δεν με άφηνε να κουνηθώ.

«Και εσύ την ζωή σου...» της γύρισα σκληρά... «Η νεραιδοφωνή σου θυμίζει κάτι;» την ρώτησα με νόημα και έμεινε στήλη άλατος σοκαρισμένη με διάπλατα τα μάτια και το στόμα... «Κλείστο περνάνε και μύγες» της είπα και εκείνη με κοίταξε απολογητικά με το ύφος ενός πληγωμένου κουταβιού και συνέχισε να μου φτιάχνει τα νύχια... Κάτι που δεν ήταν δύσκολο για εκείνην μιας και τα δικά της ήταν πάντα στην πένα... Ήταν το χόμπι της και την ζήλευα τόσο πολύ που τα είχε πάντα τόσο καλοφτιαγμένα, αλλά επειδή εγώ ποτέ δεν άφηνα νύχι για νύχι δεν έμπαινα στον κόπο να την βάλω να μου τα φτιάξει ποτέ.

Πραγματικά σε 20 λεπτά με σήκωσαν και μόλις ο κομμωτής πως τον είχε πει η κοπελίτσα;... Μισέλ θα σας γελάσω, άλλωστε δεν φημίζομαι και πολύ για την μνήμη μου, με κοίταξε με θαυμασμό απόλυτα ικανοποιημένος.

«Τώρα ναι... Τώρα μπορώ να πω ότι είσαι κούκλα» είπε και μου έδωσε έναν καθρέφτη και τότε έπαθα σοκ... Ποια είναι αυτή μέσα στον καθρέφτη, δεν μπορούσα να αναγνωρίσω τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό.

Τα μαλλιά μου τα είχε αφήσει κάτω... Οι ατίθασες μπούκλες μου είχαν αντικατασταθεί με ένα τέλειο ισιωμένο μαλλί που τόνιζε τέλεια το πρόσωπο μου ενώ το μακιγιάζ που μου είχε κάνει η κοπελιά αν και ήταν πολύ έντονο για μένα , με έκαναν να φαίνομαι πιο γυναίκα... Με ένα τέλειο σμοκ μακιγιάζ και ένα κοραλλί ιριδίζον κραγιόν που τόνιζε τέλεια τα χείλη μου με έκανε να νιώθω ότι βγήκα από κάποιο γυναικείο περιοδικό.

«Και τώρα η τουαλέτα» είπε ο κομμωτής και γύρισα προς το μέρος του ξαφνιασμένη και μόλις μου την έδειξε ένιωσα την καρδιά μου να σταματά.

**Τραγούδι****έμπνευσης****κεφαλαίου****:** Alice Cooper - You Make Me Wanna

**Ακούστε το εδώ:** (http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgZ1DDjFE4I&feature=player_embedded)

Έντουαρντ

Καθόμουν στο τραπέζι μας στο "Cicada" restaurant ένα από τα πιο φημισμένα εστιατόρια του Λος Άντζελες και καθώς μίλαγα με τον μετρ ο οποίος κανόνιζε το μενού μας με τις καλύτερες προτάσεις του για αυτήν την βραδιά …Στην περιφερειακή μου όμως όραση έπιασα την παρουσία της και σταματώντας να δίνω σημασία σε όσα μου έλεγε ο μετρ, κάρφωσα την ματιά μου απάνω της και έμεινα τελείως άφωνος.

Πάντα πίστευα ότι αν κάποιος ντύσει και περιποιηθεί αυτό το κορίτσι σίγουρα θα γίνει η γυναίκα που ο κάθε άντρας ονειρεύεται να έχει δίπλα του, αλλά μπροστά σε αυτό που έβλεπα τώρα κατάλαβα ότι η φαντασία μου είχε πέσει τόσο έξω.

(Θα βρείτε την εικόνα στην υπογραφή μου)

Μέσα στην σατέν θαλασσί μακριά της τουαλέτα, που είχα διαλέξει πολύ προσεκτικά για εκείνην, ήταν μια οπτασία βγαλμένη μέσα από τον πιο περίτεχνο πίνακα που σε έκανε να πιστεύεις ότι έχει δημιουργήσει ο πιο διάσημος ζωγράφος όλων των εποχών... Οι σούρες του φορέματος που ξεκινάγανε κάτω από το στήθος της και καταλήγανε λίγο πιο κάτω από τους γοφούς της, αγκάλιαζαν τόσο τέλεια το λεπτό της κορμάκι και αναδείκνυαν τόσο θεαματικά της υπέροχες καμπύλες της που αμέσως σε έκανε να θες να τυλίξεις το χέρι σου γύρω από την λεπτή της μέση... Ενώ τα δύο τρίγωνα που κάλυπταν το στήθος της, το έκαναν να φαίνονται τόσο άψογο, τόσο θηλυκό που σε έκανε να θες να σπάσεις αυτό το περίτεχνο θαλασσί κολιέ που συγκρατούσε αυτό το απαίσιο ύφασμα που ήταν η αιτία να μπαίνει ανάμεσα στο βλέμμα μου και το μοναδικό θέαμα που υπήρχε πίσω από αυτό... Χριστέ μου δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να ζω κάτω από την ίδια στέγη με αυτήν την οπτασία και να καταφέρω να συγκρατηθώ, ακόμα και αν χρειαστεί να χρησιμοποιήσω όλη μου την γοητεία θα την κάνω δική μου ο κόσμος να χαλάσει.

Όλα τα αντρικά βλέμματα έπεσαν αμέσως απάνω της και αντί αυτό να με γεμίσει ικανοποίηση όπως θα έπρεπε μιας και που πέτυχα αυτό ακριβώς που ήθελα... Αντίθετα με γέμισε με απερίγραπτη αγανάκτηση και ζήλια σε τέτοιο βαθμό που ήμουν έτοιμος να σηκωθώ από την θέση μου και να φωνάξω δυνατά να γυρίσουν το βλέμμα τους αλλού… Γιατί αυτή γυναίκα είναι μόνο δική μου και κανένας τους δεν είχε το δικαίωμα να την κοιτάζει τόσο λιγούρικα όσο την κοιτάζουν τώρα όλα αυτά τα λιγούρια που θεωρούν τους εαυτούς τους την ελίτ της καλή κοινωνίας... Μην ξεράσω τώρα.

Δεν μου είχε συμβεί ποτέ ξανά κάτι παρόμοιο και για μια στιγμή με έκανε να αναλογιστώ αν τελικά ήταν σωστή η απόφαση μου να την κρατήσω και χαλώντας της την ζωή να την κάνω άλλο ένα πιόνι στα βρόμικα παιχνίδια μου... Είναι τόσο αθώα, τόσο αμόλυντη, τόσο αυθεντική, δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τα τσουλάκια που έχω συνεργαστεί όλον αυτόν τον καιρό και κάτι μέσα μου, με διαβεβαίωνε ότι ποτέ δεν πρόκειται να τους μοιάσει όσο και να την διαφθείρω.

Μπορώ να της το κάνω αυτό;... αναρωτήθηκα και ενώ η λογική μου, μου έλεγε ότι και βέβαια μπορώ, η καρδιά μου με παρακαλούσε να την παρατήσω τώρα που είναι νωρίς και για λίγο έμεινα ξαφνιασμένος να απορώ... Έχω ακόμα καρδιά;... Έχει μείνει τίποτα άραγε μέσα σε αυτήν ώστε να έχει έστω και λίγη καλοσύνη για να σώσει ένα αθώο και μικρό κορίτσι σαν την Μπέλλα;

«Πως σας φαίνονται;» ρώτησε ο μετρ αποσπώντας μου την προσοχή και χρειάστηκε να βάλω όλη η δύναμη της ψυχής μου εκείνη ακριβώς την στιγμή για να φερθώ κόσμια ώστε να μην σηκωθώ και τον κάνω τόπι στο ξύλο που τόλμησε να με κάνει να πάρω τα μάτια μου από πάνω της.

Έκλεισα για μια στιγμή τα μάτια μου για να συγκεντρώσω την σκέψη μου και με την πιο αργή κίνηση γύρισα απρόθυμα το κεφάλι μου προς το μέρος του...

«Είναι όλα υπέροχα, σε ευχαριστώ» είπα όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσα και την στιγμή που απάντησε άκουσα κάτι να σπάζει ενώ ταυτόχρονα η τσιρίδα της Μπέλλας έφτασε στα αυτιά μου και δεν χρειαζόταν να γυρίσω την ματιά μου προς το μέρος της για να καταλάβω τι είχε μόλις συμβεί.

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα για να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου ώστε να μην γελάσω και μόλις γύρισα και αντίκρισα όλον αυτόν τον αντρικό πληθυσμό να έχει σηκωθεί και να την έχει κυκλώσει ασφυκτικά για να της προσφέρουν την πολύτιμη βοήθεια τους, η ίδια αγανάκτηση και ζήλια που είχα νιώσει και πριν με έκαναν να χάσω το μυαλό μου και τα νεύρα μου χτύπησαν κόκκινο κάνοντας με να ξεχάσω όλα τα άλλα... Πετώντας την πετσέτα μου πάνω στο τραπέζι σηκώθηκα και με δύο δρασκελιές έφτασα κοντά της.

«Είσαι καλά μωρό μου;» ρώτησα με αγωνία τονίζοντας την φράση "μωρό μου" ώστε να πάρουν τα λιγούρια το μήνυμα ότι είναι μόνο δική μου και να ξεκολλήσουν από πάνω της αμέσως.

Όλοι όσοι ήταν γύρω της ξαφνικά πάγωσαν και γυρίζοντας προς την μεριά μου με την απογοήτευση έκδηλη στα πρόσωπα τους... επιτέλους κάνανε πίσω και με αφήσανε να την πλησιάσω... Η Μπέλλα από την άλλη τελείως σοκαρισμένη από τα λόγια μου με κοίταζε με τρόμο στα μάτια αλλά δεν τόλμαγε να πει τίποτα.

«Έλα να σε βοηθήσω να πάμε στο τραπέζι μας» της είπα τρυφερά ενώ γέρνοντας κοντά της, την συγκράτησα από την μέση της και την βοήθησα να σηκωθεί από το πάτωμα όσο πιο απαλά μπορούσα.

Την είχα συγκρατήσει κι άλλες φορές στην αγκαλιά μου μέχρι στιγμής λόγω της ατσουμπαλώτητας της αλλά αυτή η επαφή ήταν τόσο διαφορετική που έκανε όλο το κορμί μου αμέσως να συγκλονιστεί... Τι στο καλό με έχει πιάσει πια;... Τι το διαφορετικό έχει αυτό το κορίτσι που με κάνει να αντιδράω έτσι δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω... Ποτέ δεν πίστευα στον έρωτα, πόσο μάλλον στην αγάπη... Αυτά τα δύο αισθήματα είχαν σβηστεί προ πολλού από τον δικό μου χάρτη και σίγουρα δεν υπήρχε χώρος πια στην ζωή μου για να τα ανασύρω ξανά... Γι αυτό και πρέπει να σκεφτώ καλά τις επιλογές μου και πρέπει να το κάνω τώρα πριν να είναι αργά και για τους δύο μας.

«Μωρό μου;» ψιθύρισε με περιέργεια καθώς την βοηθούσα να κάτσει και σκύβοντας προς το μέρος της ψιθύρισα στο αυτί της με τραχιά φωνή.

«Δεν ανέχομαι να ακουμπάνε άλλοι ότι μου ανήκει» γύρισε ξαφνιασμένη προς το μέρος μου αλλά πριν συμπληρώσει κάτι άλλο έκανα το γύρω του τραπεζιού και έκατσα στην θέση μου ενώ έκανα νόημα στον μετρ να έρθει να προσφέρει στην Μπέλλα κάτι για να πιει …Εκείνος αμέσως ανταποκρίθηκε και την διέκοψε ακριβώς την στιγμή που άνοιγε το στόμα της για να μιλήσει.

«Καλησπέρα σας ωραία μου δεσποινίς...» στο "ωραία μου" τον κοίταξα προειδοποιητικά και αμέσως μαζεύτηκε, από την Μπέλλα δεν διέφυγε καθόλου αυτό το γεγονός... «Τι θέλατε να σας προσφέρω για να πιείτε;» ρώτησε με πιο επαγγελματικό ύφος.

«Μόνο λίγο νερό» είπε και αμέσως ο μετρ έκανε νόημα στον σερβιτόρο να την εξυπηρετήσει και μόλις μας άφησαν μόνους μας με κοίταξε επιβλητικά στα μάτια και λίγο έλειψε να πνιγώ για να κρύψω το χαμόγελο μου... Σίγουρα ήταν έτοιμη να εκραγεί.

«Δεν ανέχομαι να ακουμπάνε άλλοι ότι μου ανήκει;» ρώτησε με ένα ειρωνικό ύφος και αμέσως την κοίταξα αυστηρά.

«Όσο είσαστε μαζί μου δεν θα ανεχτώ ποτέ να δω ξένα χέρια απάνω σας» δήλωσα χωρίς να δέχομαι αντίρρηση γι αυτό.

«Α μάλιστα τον γυρίσαμε στον πληθυντικό πάλι...» σχολίασε στριφογυρίζοντας κοροϊδευτικά τα μάτια της και αφού πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα με κοίταξε και πάλι επιβλητικά γέρνοντας προς το μέρος μου... «Ποιος νομίζετε ότι είσαστε;... Να σας θυμίσω ότι δεν έχω δεχτεί ακόμα την πρόταση σας;... Ή καλύτερα να σας ενημερώσω από τώρα ότι... ΔΕΝ – ΕΝΔΙΑΦΕΡΟΜΑΙ... για να τελειώνει όλο αυτό το παραμύθι τώρα;» ρώτησε εκνευρισμένα και η καρδιά μου σταμάτησε να χτυπάει... Μιλάει σοβαρά;... Υποσχέθηκε ότι θα δοκιμάσει δεν το υποσχέθηκε;... _Όχι ακριβώς_... η φωνή της συνείδησης με αφύπνισε και χαμηλώνοντας τον τόνο της φωνής μου προσπάθησα να την καλοπιάσω.

«Είσαστε λίγο γρήγορη στις αποφάσεις σας δεν νομίζετε;... Ας μην χαλάσουμε αυτό το υπέροχο δείπνο... Προτείνω να το απολαύσουμε και αν δούμε ότι δεν βγάζει πουθενά και επιμένετε πάλι σε αυτό που ήδη δηλώσατε, τότε δεν θα σας ενοχλήσω ξανά» είπα και εκείνη αναστέναξε βαριά βάζοντας μια τούφα από τα μαλλιά της πίσω από το αυτί της και με κοίταξε ξανά.

«Το υπόσχεστε;» ρώτησε δύσπιστα και της χαμογέλασα με το σαγηνευτικό μου χαμόγελο και εκείνη αμέσως πετάρισε τα βλέφαρα της... Μμμμμ τσιμπάει, καλό αυτό.

«Στην προσκοπική μου τιμή» απάντησα βάζοντας το δεξί μου χέρι πάνω στην καρδιά μου ενώ σήκωνα το αριστερό κάνοντας το προσκοπικό σήμα και εκείνη γέλασε κουνώντας το κεφάλι της αρνητικά κλείνοντας τα μάτια της και η ανάσα μου κόπηκε στην μέση.

Χριστέ μου δεν την βγάζω καθαρή... Αυτό το κορίτσι θα με ξαποστείλει το ορκίζομαι... Πρώτη φορά στην ζωή μου ένα χαμόγελο με αφοπλίζει τόσο πολύ, με κάνει να θέλω να σηκωθώ αυτήν την στιγμή και να την κρατήσω για άλλη μια φορά στην αγκαλιά μου και να μην σταματήσω να την φιλώ μέχρι η ανάσα μου να σβήσει.

Τι είπα μόλις τώρα;... _Όχι, όχι δεν είναι δυνατόν..._ _Έντουαρντ σύνελθε αν κάνεις άλλη μια τέτοια σκέψη , τότε θα σου απαγορεύω να της πεις έστω και καλημέρα... Σκέψου την δουλειά σου, τους στόχους σου... Αυτό το κορίτσι δεν είναι για σένα και το ξέρεις πολύ καλά... Μην έχεις αυταπάτες ότι θα μπορέσει ποτέ να γίνει αυτό που πραγματικά θες γίνει ή αυτό που είσαι για να νιώσεις καλύτερα εσύ... Άστην να φύγει τώρα που είναι νωρίς._

Δεν μπορώ όμως γαμώτο όσο και να το θέλω ο εγωισμός μου έχει άλλη άποψη... Που να με πάρει δεν θυμάμαι ποτέ στην ζωή μου να ήθελα τόσο πολύ κάποια, όσο θέλω την Μπέλλα, αυτήν την στιγμή... Μια βδομάδα τώρα την έχω φαντασιωθεί με τόσους διαφορετικούς τρόπους αλλά κανένας από αυτούς δεν με έχει ικανοποιήσει... Κανένας από αυτούς δεν με έκανε να εκραγώ μέσα μου όπως όταν την κράτησα πριν λίγο στην αγκαλιά μου... Χριστέ μου το ορκίζομαι αν δεν την κάνω δική μου, νιώθω ότι θα τρελαθώ.

_Και τι;... Πιστεύεις πραγματικά ότι θα μπορέσει ποτέ να ανταποκριθεί στα θέλω σου;... Πιστεύεις πραγματικά ότι θα μπορέσεις ποτέ να την μεταμορφώσεις; ή πιστεύεις πραγματικά ότι θα μπορέσει ποτέ να γυρίσει και να σε κοιτάξει όπως θέλεις πραγματικά να σε κοιτάξει;... Σταμάτα να έχεις αυταπάτες Έντουαρντ και δέξου τα πράγματα όπως είναι... Ποτέ δεν πρόκειται να βρεις καμία να σε κοιτάξει διαφορετικά, ιδίως αυτό το κορίτσι... Είστε η μέρα και η νύχτα... Πάρτο απόφαση αργά η γρήγορα θα σε σιχαθεί όπως όλες τους... Αν δεν το έχει κάνει ήδη και πάντα θα σε σιχαίνεται όπως ακριβώς σιχαίνεσαι εσύ τον ίδιο σου τον εαυτό, γιατί ότι και να κάνεις όσο και να το θέλεις αυτό που πραγματικά είσαι δεν θα αλλάξει ποτέ. Επέλεξες να τους αφήσεις να σε κάνουν ένα τέρας, μην κάνεις το ίδιο σε αυτό το κακόμοιρο το κορίτσι και μάλιστα εν αγνοία του._

Θα την κάνω δική μου ο κόσμος να χαλάσει... Αυτό το κορίτσι είναι δικό μου και δεν πρόκειται να αφήσω κανέναν να μου την πάρει μέσα από τα χέρια μου... Είναι δική μου και θα γίνει αυτό ακριβώς που θέλω και δεν ακούω κουβέντα πάνω σε αυτό.

_Κάνε ότι γουστάρεις, δεν βγάζω άκρη μαζί σου πια... Όταν όμως γυρίσει και σε φτύσει στην μούρη και σε αφήσει σύξυλο αηδιασμένη μην μου πεις μετά ότι δεν σου τα έλεγα εγώ._

Δεν θα το κάνει.

_Συ είπας..._


	5. Η Απόλυτη Καταστροφή

**Haunted Love "5. Η Απόλυτη Καταστροφή"**

**Τραγούδι έμπνευσης κεφαλαίου:** Unbelivable by EMF

**Ακούστε το εδώ:**  
>(http:www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKYcgMU-nJQ&feature=player_embedded)

Μπέλλα

«Μπορούμε να ξεκινήσουμε;» ρώτησε ο κυριούλης που με είχε ρωτήσει και πριν για το τι θέλω να πιω και ο κύριος Κάλλεν του έδωσε την άδεια να ξεκινήσει χωρίς να αποχωρίζεται την ματιά μου ούτε για ένα λεπτό.

Τι περίεργος άνθρωπος Χριστέ μου... Πως μπορούσε να είναι τόσο κτητικός για κάτι που δεν του ανήκει;... Ποιος νομίζει ότι είναι πια;... Βασικά η μεγαλύτερη μου περιέργεια είναι: Τι είναι πραγματικά;

Ο τρόπος που μιλάει, που φέρεται, γενικά δείχνει να είναι αρκετά καλλιεργημένος... Είναι πάντα τόσο σοβαρός αλλά και τρομερά εγωκεντρικός για να μην πω ψωνάρα και λίγα λέω... Αλλά κάτι στο βλέμμα του, κάτι στον τρόπο που επιβάλλεται, ακόμα και ο τρόπος που με έσωσε προηγουμένως από εκείνον τον ληστή... Με έκανε να νιώθω ότι πίσω από αυτό το προσωπείο του καθωσπρεπισμού, κρύβει κάτι πολύ σκοτεινό που όχι απλά με τρομάζει αλλά και με τρομοκρατεί.

Είχα πάρει την απόφαση μου να μην ενδώσω σε καμία του πρόταση ή προσφορά... Θα μου πείτε τότε γιατί είσαι εδώ;... Η μόνη απάντηση που έχω να δώσω είναι γιατί πραγματικά φοβήθηκα τόσο πολύ που πίστεψα ότι αν δεν εμφανιζόμουν εκείνος θα γύριζε για να απαιτήσει το γιατί και σίγουρα με όχι και τόσο ευγενικό τρόπο… Έτσι σκέφτηκα να φανώ γενναία και να του το πω καταπρόσωπο, άλλωστε σε τόσα έξοδα μπήκε μόνο και μόνο γι αυτόν το δείπνο... Το ερώτημα είναι το γιατί;... Τι το συναρπαστικό μπορεί να βλέπει απάνω μου ώστε να με θέλει τόσο πολύ δίπλα του... Ω ελάτε τώρα για μένα μιλάμε... πως μπορώ εγώ να σταθώ δίπλα σε έναν τέτοιον άντρα... Μα κοιτάξτε τον... Αυτός είναι... Αχχχχ θεός... και εγώ... εγώ απλά πάντα θα είμαι εγώ και όσο σοβά και να μου βάλουν στην μούρη μου, όσο ακριβά ρούχα και αρώματα να μου φορέσουν, πάντα θα παραμένω εγώ... Ένα μικρό μυρμηγκάκι που το μόνο που θέλουν να κάνουν, όσοι περνούν δίπλα μου είναι να με πατήσουν γιατί πολύ απλά ξέρουν ότι μπορούν... Μήπως και εκείνος θέλει ακριβώς το ίδιο;... Δεν έχει σημασία, έτσι κι αλλιώς εγώ δεν πρόκειται να ενδώσω όση γοητεία και να ασκήσει απάνω μου.

Τα χαρακτηριστικά του είχαν μαλακώσει, τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν με έναν περίεργο τρόπο ενώ τα υπέροχα και λαχταριστά του χειλάκια τραβηγμένα προς τα πάνω , μου χαμογελούσαν και εγώ ένιωθα ότι βρισκόμουν στον δικό μου κόσμο, σε έναν κόσμο πλασμένο μόνο για μας τους δύο... Μπέλλα;;;... Μόλις τώρα δεν είπες;... η φωνή της συνείδησης μου, με αφύπνισε και εγώ της έκοψα την φράση στην μέση... Δεν μπορώ να το χαρώ ούτε και στα ψέματα;... Πόσο άκαρδη είσαι πια;... κλαψούρισα και η γλυκιά βελούδινη νεραιδοφωνή του μου απέσπασε την προσοχή.

«Είσαστε σίγουρη ότι δεν θέλετε να πιείτε κάτι;» ρώτησε και κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου και εκείνη την στιγμή ένας σερβιτόρος άφησε ένα πιάτο μπροστά μου με διάφορα κρακεράκια που απάνω τους είχαν διάφορα χρωματιστά πράγματα που δεν είχα ξαναδεί ποτέ στην ζωή μου.

«Συγνώμη τι είναι αυτά;» τον ρώτησα και γελώντας μου ευγενικά μου απάντησε πολύ απλά.

«Καναπεδάκια» και μόλις σέρβιρε και τον κύριο Κάλλεν έφυγε και μας άφησε μόνους.

Εκείνος επιδεικτικά πήρε την πετσέτα του από το τραπέζι και δείχνοντας μου, την έβαλε πάνω στα πόδια του και πιστεύω ότι μάλλον περίμενε να κάνω και εγώ το ίδιο... Έριξα μια ματιά γύρω μου για λίγο και αφού παρατήρησα ότι όλοι είχαν κάνει το ίδιο πήρα και εγώ την δική μου πετσέτα και τον μιμήθηκα αλλά δεν ακούμπησα τίποτα από το πιάτο μου… Γιατί πολύ απλά δεν είχα ιδέα πως τα τρώγανε αυτά τα πράγματα, πόσο μάλλον το τι μπορεί να έχουν απάνω τους και απλά περίμενα υπομονετικά μέχρι να δω τι θα κάνει εκείνος.

«Δεν θα δοκιμάσετε;»

«Βασικά δεν έχω ιδέα τι είναι» είπα και τα ξανακοίταξα με απορία.

«Δοκιμάστε τα είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα σας αρέσουν» είπε και αφού τον κοίταξα κοκκίνισα προς στιγμήν και πλησιάζοντας τον ψιθύρισα.

«Μην γελάσετε αλλά δεν έχω ιδέα πως τρώγονται» είπα ντροπιασμένα και χαμογέλασε πάλι με εκείνο το στραβό χαμόγελο, που μου έκοβε την ανάσα και βάζοντας το χέρι του πάνω σε ένα από τα κρακεράκια που είχαν κάτι μαύρο απάνω τους, το έβαλε στο στόμα του και άρχισε να το μασάει πολύ πολύ αργά.

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και σκέφτηκα να το επιχειρήσω και εγώ... Εκείνος φαινόταν να το απολαμβάνει άρα πόσο άσχημο θα μπορούσε να είναι;... Σκέφτηκα και μόλις το έβαλα στο στόμα μου και άρχισα να το μασουλάω η γεύση του με αηδίασε.

«Πως σας φαίνεται;» ρώτησε με πραγματική περιέργεια αφού πρώτα κατάπιε την μπουκιά του και σκούπισε με την πετσέτα του τις άκρες των χειλιών του… Έκανα μια γκριμάτσα και κουνώντας την παλάμη μου αριστερά και δεξιά, μίλησα πριν το καταπιώ βάζοντας το χέρι μου μπροστά από το στόμα μου.

«Τι είναι;» τόλμησα να ρωτήσω και η απάντηση του με έστειλε αδιάβαστη.

«Χαβιάρι»

Κόντεψα να κάνω επιτόπου εμετό... Πριν γίνω περισσότερο ρεζίλι, πήρα την πετσέτα μου από τα πόδια μου, αγνοώντας το προειδοποιητικό του βλέμμα και το έφτυσα όπως όπως μέσα σε αυτήν… Πήρα το ποτήρι του νερού μου και άρχισα να πίνω άπληστα το νερό μου, ελπίζοντας να φύγει όλη αυτή η αηδία από το στόμα μου.

Εκείνος καθαρίζοντας τον λαιμό του, έτριψε για λίγο τα μάτια του και αφού πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα με κοίταξε υπομονετικά.

«Και τα υπόλοιπα ψάρια είναι;» ρώτησα με αηδία και προσπάθησε να κρατήσει με κόπο το χαμόγελο του πριν απαντήσει ενώ πέρασε την αισθησιακή του γλώσσα – αχ αυτή η γλώσσα – από τα χείλια του υγραίνοντας τα και εκείνα αμέσως πήραν ένα πιο ροδαλό χρώμα και έγιναν ακόμα πιο αισθησιακά... Μπέλλαααα σύνελθε... θα με κάνεις... Σκάσε, θέλω να το απολαύσω όσο μπορώ, γιατί πάντα πρέπει να μου το χαλάς;... ρώτησα την λογική μου και εκείνη τα παράτησε και με άφησε να συνεχίσω.

«Περίπου» είπε και κατένευσα ενώ έσπρωξα λίγο πιο μπροστά το πιάτο για να μην το μυρίζω και βολεύτηκα καλύτερα στην καρέκλα ενώ έβαλα την πετσέτα πάνω στο τραπέζι... Ο σερβιτόρος αμέσως ήρθε, άλλαξε την πετσέτα μου με μια καινούργια και γεμίζοντας το ποτήρι μου τον παρακάλεσα ψιθυριστά.

«Μπορείς να το πάρεις και αυτό;» εκείνος με κοίταξε με απορία αλλά βλέποντας το παρακλητικό μου βλέμμα τελικά υπέκυψε και το πήρε μαζί του.

«Δεν είσαστε και τόσο των θαλασσινών» παρατήρησε και γύρισα την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά... «Και ούτε ιδιαίτερα ομιλητική» συνέχισε και ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου.

«Δεν έχω κάτι να πω, άλλωστε δεν νομίζω ότι θα βρίσκατε τίποτα ενδιαφέρον σε όσα θα μπορούσα να μοιραστώ μαζί σας» Χριστέ μου άρχισα να μιλάω σαν και εκείνον.

«Έχετε μεγάλο λάθος δεσποινίς μου, με ενδιαφέρει ότι και να έχετε να μου πείτε» τόνισε σοβαρός και αναστέναξα.

«Ότι πείτε» ανταποκρίθηκα και εκείνος περνώντας ξανά την γλώσσα του πάνω από τα αχχχ... χειλάκια του και δαγκώνοντας το κάτω χείλος του χαμογέλασε με ένα χαμόγελο που άγγιξε μέχρι και τα μάτια του και χρειάστηκε να ψάξω για το νερό μου ώστε να μην κάνω καμία χαζομάρα και προδοθώ... Πως το καλό το κάνει αυτό;... Ένα του μόνο βλέμμα, ένα του μόνο χαμόγελο και φτάνει για να με κάνει να αποπροσανατολιστώ... Μπέλλα στο ύψος σου, με αφύπνισε και πάλι η λογική μου και κατένευσα... Δεν θα παρασυρθώ, όχι δεν θα παρασυρθώ... Έλεγα ξανά και ξανά μέσα μου και μόλις άφησα το ποτήρι μου ξανά στο τραπέζι εκείνος συνέχισε.

«Σας αρέσουν τα ταξίδια;» ρώτησε πίνοντας λίγο από το λευκό του κρασί και ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου αδιάφορα.

«Σε ποιον δεν αρέσουν»

«Ταξιδεύετε συχνά;» ρώτησε σχεδόν κοροϊδευτικά και μου ανέβηκε το αίμα μου στο κεφάλι.

«Φυσικά!» απάντησα το ίδιο κοροϊδευτικά με εκείνον, λες και δεν ήξερε ήδη ότι αυτό δεν ισχύει... Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι είχε κάνει έρευνα για την ζωή μου... Ήξερε για το ατύχημα με τον κύριο Καρνάτε όταν άνοιξα το μπουκάλι του κρασιού του, ήξερε που μένω... Γιατί να μην ξέρει και την υπόλοιπη ζωή μου, όχι ότι υπήρχαν και πολλά να μάθει και αυτό με έκανε να είμαι ακόμα πιο περίεργη για το γιατί.

«Ποιο είναι το πιο μακρινό ταξίδι που έχετε κάνει ποτέ;» συνέχισε απτόητος και αναστέναξα... Με δουλεύει;;; Είμαι σίγουρη ότι αυτό ακριβώς κάνει.

«Το Kansas» του απάντησα και γέλασε.

«Από το Kansas ως το Palmdale της California είναι το πιο μακρινό ταξίδι που έχετε κάνει ποτέ;»

«Ναι» επιβεβαίωσα και βάζοντας την πετσέτα του μπροστά από το στόμα του προσπάθησε να ελέγξει το ξέσπασμα του ενώ κάνοντας νόημα στον σερβιτόρο για να πάρει το πιάτο του ηρέμησε και σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια του μπροστά του, άρχισε να με κοιτάζει ερευνητικά με ένα ανεξιχνίαστο βλέμμα.

«Μπορώ να σας ρωτήσω κάτι;» πήρα την πρωτοβουλία γιατί πραγματικά όλη αυτή η κατάσταση είχε αρχίσει να με εκνευρίζει αφάνταστα.

«Φυσικά» ανταποκρίθηκε αμέσως δίνοντας μου την άδεια να συνεχίσω.

«Ποιος είναι ακριβώς ο σκοπός αυτού του δείπνου;»

«Μα φυσικά να σας πείσω να δεχτείτε την πρόταση μου» απάντησε αμέσως ανέκφραστα και τα πήρα περισσότερο.

«Και θεωρείτε ότι με το να με κάνετε ρεζίλι θα πετύχετε τον σκοπό σας;» ρώτησα με φρίκη και εκείνος χαλάρωσε τα χαρακτηριστικά του.

«Να σας κάνω ρεζίλι;...» κούνησε το κεφάλι του αρνητικά... «Λυπάμαι που θα το ακούσετε από μένα, αλλά αυτόν τον ρόλο τον έχετε πάρει όλον απάνω σας... Μόνη σας φέρνετε τον εαυτό σας σε δύσκολη θέση... Μην κατηγορείτε εμένα για όσα κάνετε» είπε με ένα χαιρέκακο τόνο και τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη.

«Τότε καλό είναι να σας αποδεσμεύσω όσο το δυνατόν πιο γρήγορα για να μην χαλάω άλλο και το δικό σας ίματζ» του είπα στον ίδιο τόνο που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει και εκείνος πετώντας την πετσέτα μου στο τραπέζι... Αλλά πριν σηκωθώ, εκείνος με καθήλωσε στην θέση μου μόνο με ένα του βλέμμα... Πραγματικά τα είδα όλα, τέτοιο άγριο βλέμμα δεν είχα ξαναδεί ποτέ ξανά στην ζωή μου και δεν χρειαζόταν να ειπωθούν τα λόγια που θα μπορούσε να εκφράσει για να καταλάβω ότι εννοούσε ότι αν κάνω άλλο ένα βήμα τότε θα ήταν και το τελευταίο μου... Χριστέ μου που έμπλεξα;

Πριν καταφέρω να συγκεντρώσω τις σκέψεις μου, ο σερβιτόρος γύρισε ξανά και άφησε μια πιατέλα μπροστά μου με αχινούς που ακόμα κουνάγανε τα αγκάθια τους και διάφορα άλλα κοραλλοειδή όπως χτένια και κάτι άλλα που δεν τα ήξερα και από το ξάφνιασμα αμέσως σηκώθηκα από την καρέκλα μου και έκανα πιο πίσω.

«Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλα, καθίστε κάτω» απαίτησε μέσα από τα δόντια του με έναν επιβλητικό τόνο και τον κοίταξα με το πιο σοκαρισμένο ύφος.

«Όχι αν δεν τα πάρει από μπροστά μου» αναφώνησα αγνοώντας τα βλέμματα γύρω μου.

«Δεν δαγκώνουν» είπε κοροϊδευτικά και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά με πείσμα.

«Αν δεν τα πάρει από μπροστά μου, δεν πρόκειται να κάτσω» απαίτησα και αναστενάζοντας βαριά με ένα νεύμα έδωσε την άδεια στον σερβιτόρο να τα πάρει και με κοίταξε ξανά ανασηκώνοντας το φρύδι του προκλητικά... Χωρίς να έχω επιλογή έκατσα ξανά και παίρνοντας το νερό μου στα χέρια μου, άρχισα να το πίνω για να πάρω λίγο κουράγιο... Πως σκατά θα ξεμπλέξω από όλη αυτήν την κατάσταση... κλαψούρισα και άρχισα να κοιτάω γύρω μου απελπισμένη προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να βρω ένα σχέδιο διαφυγής.

«Δεν είναι κακό να δοκιμάζεται πρώτα κάτι πριν το απορρίψετε» μου πέταξε εκνευρισμένα και γυρίζοντας την ματιά μου προς το μέρος του το γύρισα στην επίθεση.

«Γιατί επιμένετε τόσο πολύ;... Δεν το βλέπετε ότι δεν έχω καμία σχέση με όλα αυτά;» είπα απελπισμένα και εκείνος αμέσως χαλάρωσε.

«Θα μάθετε» τόνισε με απόλυτη σιγουριά, με τόσο αυτοπεποίθηση που με έκανε να νιώθω ότι μέσα στο μυαλό του είχε ήδη προγραμματίσει την ζωή μου και αυτό με τρομοκράτησε περισσότερο.

«Θα μάθω...» επανέλαβα και εκείνος κατένευσε με την ίδια σιγουριά και τότε άρχισα να γελάω δυνατά... «Ναι καλά, αν έχετε την αυταπάτη ότι θα καταφέρετε ποτέ να με πείσετε έστω και να δοκιμάσω κάτι από αυτές τις αηδίες, είσαστε πολύ γελασμένος» του δήλωσα και εκείνος πήρε ένα σκληρό ύφος.

«Μην βάζετε στοίχημα γιατί θα το χάσετε... Πάντα πετυχαίνω ότι και να βάλω στόχο» είπε και με άφησε άφωνη.

«Και ποιος ακριβώς είναι αυτός;» ρώτησα με επιφύλαξη... Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι ήθελα να μάθω;

«Να σας κάνω άνθρωπο» τόνισε και τον κοίταξα δύσπιστα.

«Να με κάνετε άνθρωπο;... Γιατί τώρα τι είμαι ζώο;» του γύρισα πίσω και ένα μισό χαμόγελο άρχισε να τρεμοπαίζει ξανά στα χείλια του.

«Κάτι τέτοιο» ανταπέδωσε και έγινα κατακόκκινη από τον θυμό μου.

«Ποιος νομίζετε ότι είστε;» του είπα σκληρά και το χαμόγελο του έγινε πιο πλατύ.

«Ας πούμε η καλή σας νεράιδα που ήρθε στην ζωή σας να σας κάνει την πριγκίπισσα του παραμυθιού»

«Χαχα... γελάσαμε... Και σας είπε κανείς ότι δεν μου αρέσει η ζωή μου;... Σας είπε κανείς ότι θέλω να την αλλάξω;»

«Αγαπητή μου Ιζαμπέλα, μόλις γνωρίσετε την ζωή που σας προσφέρω, να είσαστε σίγουρη ότι θα με ευγνωμονείτε για πάντα» είπε με απόλυτη σιγουριά.

«Πολύ αμφιβάλω» του απάντησα ψυχρά και σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια μου στο στήθος μου έκατσα στην πλάτη της καρέκλας μου και κοίταξα αλλού για να μην κοιτώ τα μούτρα του εκνευρισμένα.

Εκείνος ατάραχος άρχισε να τρώει όλες τις αηδίες που είχε μέσα στο πιάτο του και έκανα μια αηδιαστική γκριμάτσα.

«Δεν έχετε ιδέα τι χάνετε» είπε ενώ σκούπιζε τις άκρες των χειλιών του πολύ σχολαστικά... Πως κατάφερνε αυτός ο άνθρωπος να τρώει όλες αυτές τις αηδίες με τα χέρια του και να μην έχει λερώσει ούτε τα χέρια του αλλά ούτε και τίποτα άλλο απάνω του;

Έκανα άλλη μια αηδιαστική γκριμάτσα για απάντηση και παίρνοντας το ποτήρι μου στα χέρια μου, άρχισα πάλι να κοιτάω γύρω μου χωρίς να του δίνω άλλη σημασία περιμένοντας υπομονετικά να τελειώσει με όλα αυτά.

Μέχρι το επόμενο πιάτο με άφησε στην ησυχία μου και μόλις είδα την πιατέλα με την κουτσουλιά από μακαρόνια που είχε μέσα αναφώνησα.

«Επιτέλους με λυπήθηκε ο θεός»

«Έντουαρτ για εσάς» ανταπέδωσε το σχόλιο μου και τον κοίταξα με μια ειρωνική γκριμάτσα.

«Θέλετε να το σχολιάσω τώρα;»

«Είμαι πολύ περίεργος να ακούσω το σχόλιο σας» είπε και αναστέναξα απηυδισμένα.

«Δεν απευθυνόμουν σε σας»

«Μμμμ... βλέπω ότι αν σας δώσουν τον χρόνο να σκεφτείτε την απάντηση σας, ξέρετε πως να απαντήσετε ευπρεπώς» ανταπάντησε και ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου.

«Δεν είμαι αγράμματη, αν αυτό εννοείτε και φυσικά και ξέρω πως να μιλάω όταν το απαιτεί η στιγμή, αλλά βλέπετε στο μέρος που ζω είναι τελείως περιττό»

«Ναι το γνωρίζω αυτό αλλά χαίρομαι που τουλάχιστον δεν το έχετε ξεχάσει τελείως»

«Ναι...» είπα ξύνοντας τον αυχένα μου νευρικά και ξανακοίταξα το πιάτο μου... Η κοιλιά μου είχε φτάσει στην πλάτη μου από την πείνα και αυτή η κουτσουλιά από μακαρόνια όχι μόνο δεν έφτανε για να την κατευνάσει αλλά αν την έτρωγα θα ήμουν σίγουρη ότι μετά θα πείναγα περισσότερο... « Συγνώμη αλλά αυτό τώρα το πληρώνετε για κανονικό πιάτο;» τον ρώτησα και χαμογέλασε.

«Φυσικά» απάντησε απλά.

«Και χορταίνετε μόνο με αυτό;» ρώτησα και εκείνος κοίταξε προς τον σερβιτόρο που εκείνην την στιγμή μας πλησίαζε ξανά με ένα τεράστιο δίσκο που είχε μέσα δύο μεγάλους αστακούς και γούρλωσα τα μάτια μου από την έκπληξη.

«Τα μακαρόνια είναι μόνο το συνοδευτικό» επιβεβαίωσε τους φόβους μου και έκλεισα το πρόσωπο μου μέσα στα χέρια μου για να σταματήσω την οποιαδήποτε αντίδραση που θα με έφερνε και πάλι σε δύσκολη θέση... Τι σου έχω κάνει Χριστέ μου και τα τραβάω όλα αυτά;... ρώτησα κλαψουρίζοντας και η φωνή του με επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα.

«Θα μπορούσατε έστω και για λίγο να φερθείτε ευπρεπώς;» ρώτησε κάτω από την αναπνοή του και βγάζοντας τα χέρια μου από το πρόσωπο μου, τον κοίταξα αυτάρεσκα... Ίσως αν τον εκνευρίσω αρκετά, να με αφήσει στην ησυχία μου.

«Δεν σας το υπόσχομαι» του απάντησα ειρωνικά και εκείνος ξεφύσησε.

«Όπως νομίζετε» απάντησε και παίρνοντας το ειδικό εργαλείο που του είχαν φέρει έσπασε με την πιο απλή κίνηση την μια δαγκάνα από τον αστακό και το έβαλε στο πιάτο του ενώ με κοίταξε... «Θέλετε μήπως βοήθεια;» ρώτησε ψυχρά και ξεροκαταπίνοντας κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου με αηδία και παίρνοντας το πιρούνι μου άρχισα να το στριφογυρίζω μέσα στην κουτσουλιά από μακαρόνια που είχα μπροστά μου, ελπίζοντας τουλάχιστον να βγουν δύο πιρουνιές και όχι μια αγνοώντας τελείως το κουτάλι που εκείνος με την ματιά του το τόνιζε αλλά εγώ δεν του έδωσα σημασία.

Βάζοντας την μεγάλη πιρουνιά μέσα στο στόμα μου επίτηδες έκοψα με τα δόντια όσα μακαρόνια περίσσευαν και τα άφησα επιδεικτικά να πέσουν ξανά στο πιάτο μου κοιτώντας τον προκλητικά αλλά εκείνος αντί να αντιδράσει όπως το περίμενα με ένα αυτάρεσκο ύφος είπε.

«Βλέπω η γεύση του αστακού δεν σας ενοχλεί στα μακαρόνια, είσαστε σίγουρη ότι δεν θέλετε να δοκιμάσετε και λίγο από την ψίχα του;» ρώτησε και γουρλώνοντας τα μάτια μου, τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη για μια στιγμή ενώ χωρίς να το σκεφτώ άρχισα να φτύνω ότι είχα μέσα στο στόμα και πάλι μέσα στο πιάτο μου και αντί εκείνος να νευριάσει όπως το περίμενα παίρνοντας την πετσέτα του από τα πόδια του, την έβαλε πάνω στο στόμα του και άρχισε να γελάει δυνατά κλείνοντας τα μάτια του.

«Το διασκεδάζετε;» τον ρώτησα εκνευρισμένη ενώ σκούπιζα το στόμα μου με την πετσέτα μου και εκείνος βρίσκοντας και πάλι την ανάσα του άνοιξε τα μάτια του και με κοίταξε με ένα αυτάρεσκο ύφος.

«Δεν φαντάζεστε πόσο»

«Χαίρομαι που σας διασκεδάζω, αλλά ειλικρινά αν το συνεχίσετε θα σηκωθώ και θα φύγω... Δεν το ανέχομαι άλλο αυτό» είπα με την φωνή μου να ανεβαίνει μια οκτάβα και κάνοντας νόημα στον σερβιτόρο εκείνος μάζεψε το τραπέζι πολύ γρήγορα.

«Εντάξει κερδίσατε... Την επόμενη φορά που θα βγούμε σε δείπνο θα σας αφήσω να επιλέξετε μόνη σας το μενού» είπε και έμεινα να τον κοιτάω σοκαρισμένη.

«Αλήθεια πιστεύετε ότι μετά από όλα αυτά θα υπάρξει και δεύτερη φορά;» ρώτησα και εκείνος με κοίταξε σοβαρός.

«Είμαι απόλυτα βέβαιος γι αυτό» τόνισε χωρίς να δέχεται αντίρρηση και αναστέναξα... Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να ξεφύγω τόσο εύκολα.


	6. Πλάκα μου κάνεις

**Haunted Love "6. Πλάκα μου κάνεις;"**

**Τραγούδι ****έμπνευσης**** κεφαλαίου**: Bella and Edward - Something about you

**Ακούστε το εδώ: **(.com/watch?v=dxdI4-kgTck&feature=related)

Έντουαρτ

Η απόλυτη καταστροφή... Μόνο έτσι θα μπορούσε κανείς να περιγράψει αυτό το δείπνο, αλλά δεν το μετανιώνω καθόλου... Το θέλω αυτό το κορίτσι και θα γίνει δικό μου, ο κόσμος να χαλάσει... Όσο για όλα αυτά σε ένα μήνα το πολύ όλα θα αλλάξουν, ακόμα και η ίδια θα βλέπει τον εαυτό της και δεν θα τον αναγνωρίζει και το πόσο ανυπομονώ γι αυτό δεν λέγετε.

Μόλις ο σερβιτόρος έφερε το γλυκό τον ανάγκασε να της πει ένα ένα τα συστατικά για να σιγουρευτεί ότι δεν περιείχε μέσα τίποτα θαλασσινό… Αφού ανακουφίστηκε μόλις της επιβεβαίωσε εκείνος ότι είναι ένα κοινό γλυκό, πήρε το κουτάλι της και άρχισε να τρώει με μια λαιμαργία που δεν έχω ιδέα, πως κρατήθηκα και δεν άρχισα πάλι να γελάω δυνατά... Πρέπει να έχει λυσσάξει της πείνας χωρίς αμφιβολία και αυτό το γλυκό τώρα ήρθε σωτήριο για να της απαλύνει τον πόνο της μαζί με την πίκρα της από όλα όσα είχε υποστεί σε αυτό τον δείπνο... Την είχα φτάσει στα όρια της και ακόμα ήταν εδώ, όχι και άσχημα για πρώτη μέρα, αλλά για να δούμε πόσες αντοχές έχει ακόμα;... Άραγε θα καταφέρει να κρατήσει την ψυχραιμία της σε ότι θα ακολουθήσει;

Μπέλα

Επιτέλους μας σέρβιραν και κάτι που τρωγόταν... Είχα τόση πείνα που δεν έβλεπα την ώρα να ξεκινήσω να τρώω αυτό το περίεργο γλυκό που το είχαν φέρει μέσα σε ένα σκεύος που ήταν σαν αβγό με κάτι τριαντάφυλλα από πάνω... Φυσικά την στιγμή που ο σερβιτόρος άνοιξε το καπάκι και εμφανίστηκε το γλυκό μπροστά μου δεν παρέλειψα να τον ρωτήσω τι ήταν και τι ακριβώς περιείχε για να μην μου βγει κανένα ψαροκόκαλο στην φόρα και φρικάρω πάλι... Η απάντηση του όμως με έστειλε αδιάβαστη.

(Θα βρείτε την εικόνα στην υπογραφή μου)

«Είναι το πιο ακριβό επιδόρπιο που έχει δημιουργηθεί ποτέ δεσποινίς μου...Ο πιο διάσημος Chef Marc Guibert του Lindeth Howe Country House Hotel στο Windermere. Το έστειλε σήμερα αποκλειστικά για σας»

«Α...» κατάφερα μόνο να πω και το ξανακοίταξα... «Και τι έχει μέσα;» τόλμησα να ρωτήσω και ο σερβιτόρος απάντησε σοβαρός με την επαγγελματική του φωνή.

«Το επιδόρπιο του Marc* περιέχει πουτίγκα σοκολάτας επικαλυμμένη με φύλλα χρυσού και διαμάντια ενώ στο εσωτερικό του έχει μερικές στρώσεις ζελέ σαμπάνιας και μπισκότων joconde! Το δημιούργημα ολοκληρώνεται με μερικά φύλλα χρυσού στη διακόσμηση, τα οποία όμως τρώγονται και ένα διαμάντι 2 καρατίων στην κορυφή του!» είπε και τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη.

«Δεν πιστεύω να τρώγεται και το διαμάντι» είπα και εκείνος με κοίταξε με γουρλωμένα μάτια αλλά πάλι απάντησε ήρεμα.

«Φυσικά και όχι δεσποινίς μου... Το διαμάντι είναι για σας, μπορείτε να το πάρετε φεύγοντας» με διαβεβαίωσε και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά σμίγοντας τα φρύδια μου για να τον αποδεσμεύσω.

Μόλις ο σερβιτόρος έφυγε γύρισα την ματιά μου προς εκείνον και τον κοίταξα καχύποπτα.

«Γιατί όλα αυτά;» ρώτησα και εκείνος μου χαμογέλασε ζεστά.

«Για να σας αποζημιώσω για την υπομονή σας» απάντησε απαλά και τον κοίταξα με απορία.

«Να με αποζημιώσετε για την υπομονή μου;» επανέλαβα και εκείνος κατένευσε... «Δηλαδή όλα αυτά ήταν μια δοκιμασία;» συνέχισα και πίνοντας λίγο από το κρασί του, άφησε και πάλι το ποτήρι του πάνω στο τραπέζι και μίλησε ήρεμα.

«Ναι... Ήθελα να δω τις αντοχές σας... Φυσικά γνώριζα ήδη ότι δεν τρώτε τίποτα από όσα σας σέρβιραν και ήθελα να δω τις αντιδράσεις σας... Δεν σας κρύβω ότι περίμενα τα χειρότερα και πραγματικά σας αξίζει μια τέτοια ανταμοιβή που καταφέρατε να παραμείνετε τόσο ψύχραιμη... Παρακαλώ δοκιμάστε το, σας εγγυώμαι ότι δεν κρύβει καμία έκπληξη μέσα... Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα σας εντυπωσιάσει και φυσικά μπορείτε να κρατήσετε και το διαμάντι, είναι δικό σας» είπε και παίρνοντας πάλι το ποτήρι του στο χέρι του ήπιε άλλη μια γουλιά περιμένοντας την αντίδραση μου... Δεν ήξερα τι να απαντήσω σε αυτό... Πραγματικά αυτός ο άνθρωπος είμαι σίγουρη ότι έχει βάλει σκοπό της ζωής του να με τρελάνει.

Άρχισα να τρώω χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη αφού πρώτα αφαίρεσα το διαμάντι βάζοντας το πάνω στο τραπέζι... Εκείνος χωρίς να ακουμπάει το δικό του γλυκό που δεν είχα ιδέα τι ήταν, καθόταν και με παρατηρούσε ανέκφραστα πίνοντας που και που λίγο από το κρασί του χωρίς να παίρνει στιγμή τα μάτια του από πάνω μου.

«Μετράτε τις μπουκιές μου;» τον ρώτησα χωρίς να αντέχω άλλο το επικριτικό του βλέμμα και μου χαμογέλασε... Σώπα και το άγαλμα πήρε ζωή... χαχαχα... Τι άνθρωπος θεέ μου.

«Όχι μου αρέσει να αναλύω τον χαρακτήρα του συνομιλητή μου» απάντησε απλά και τον κοίταξα παρακλητικά.

«Με κάνετε να νιώθω άβολα όμως κοιτώντας το στόμα μου συνέχεια» είπα παραπονιάρικα και εκείνος με κοίταξε απολογητικά.

«Συγνώμη γι αυτό πραγματικά δεν ήθελα να σας κάνω να νιώσετε άβολα... Απλά ο τρόπος που μιλάτε... που μασάτε...» έλεγε με συρτή φωνή σμίγοντας τα φρύδια του με ένα περίεργο πεινασμένο ύφος καθώς για λίγο μάσησε το κάτω του χείλος του κοιτάζοντας τα επίμονα... «Αυτά τα χείλια έχουν κάτι» συνέχισε πιο σοβαρός καρφώνοντας και πάλι την ματιά του στην δική μου σκεπτικός και εγώ το πήρα τελείως στραβά.

«Το ξέρω ότι δεν έχω τρόπους, δεν χρειάζεται να μου το χτυπάτε στην μούρη... Σας το είπα από την αρχή ότι δεν κάνω για τον κόσμο σας... Είμαι αρκετά αδέξια για τα γούστα σας» αμύνθηκα και εκείνος χαμογελώντας μου ζεστά απάντησε ήρεμα... Από την μια στιγμή στην άλλη είχε μεταλλαχτεί τελείως, λες και από την στιγμή που είχε έρθει το γλυκό είχε πάρει όλη την γλύκα του και ας μην το είχε αγγίξει ούτε στο ελάχιστο.

«Γι αυτό ακριβώς θέλω να έρθετε μαζί μου, να δεχτείτε την πρόταση μου... Δεν φαντάζεστε πόσο ανυπομονώ να σας εκπαιδεύσω, έχετε κάτι το αγνό απάνω σας... Είσαστε τόσο αυθεντικιά, που με κάνετε να νιώθω σαν να έχετε βγει από μια άλλη εποχή»

«Ναι ο ΕΤ ο εξωγήινος» σχολίασα και εκείνος γέλασε.

«ΕΤ ο ποιος;» ρώτησε κοροϊδευτικά και συμπλήρωσα.

«Έτσι με φωνάζει η φίλη μου» διευκρίνισα και το χαμόγελο του έγινε πιο ευγενικό.

«Αυτό ακριβώς εννοώ, είσαστε το κάτι άλλο και δεν τα παρατάω μέχρι να δεχτείτε» είπε και ξαφνικά μου ήρθε αναλαμπή.

«Τι εννοείτε όταν λέτε να με εκπαιδεύσετε;»

«Έχετε δει την ταινία "Ωραία μου Κυρία";» ρώτησε και το σκέφτηκα για λίγο.

«Δεν είμαι σίγουρη» απάντησα...

«Η "Ωραία μου Κυρία" είναι αμερικάνικη ταινία παραγωγής 1964 και σκηνοθεσίας Τζορτζ Κιούκορ. Η ταινία αυτή βασίζεται στο ομώνυμο μιούζικαλ που προβλήθηκε το 1956 στο Μπρόντγουεϊ το οποίο αποτελεί μεταφορά του θεατρικού έργου του Τζορτζ Μπέρναρντ Σω Πυγμαλίων. Η διασκευή του σεναρίου έγινε από τον Άλαν Τζέι Λέρνερ ενώ τα τραγούδια της ταινίας γράφτηκαν από το συνθέτη Φρέντερικ Λόου σε στίχους του Λέρνερ. Πρωταγωνιστές της ταινίας είναι η Όντρεϊ Χέπμπορν, στο ρόλο της Ελάιζα Ντουλίτλ και ο Ρεξ Χάρισον, στο ρόλο του Δρ. Χίγκινς» είπε πολύ απλά και έμεινα να τον κοιτώ.

«Και τι υπόθεση έχει;» ρώτησα και εκείνος χαμογέλασε ξανά πριν απαντήσει.

«Ένα βροχερό απόγευμα έξω από το Κόβεντ Γκάρντεν μια αναμαλλιασμένη λαϊκή ανθοπώλης Ελάιζα Ντουλίτλ (Όντρεϊ Χέπμπορν) διασταυρώνεται με τον περίφημο καθηγητή γλωσσολογίας Χένρι Χίγκινς (Ρεξ Χάρισον) και το φίλο του στρατηγό Πίκερινγκ (Γουίλφρεντ Χάιντ Γουάιτ). Οι δύο άντρες συζητούν για τις διαφορές των κοινωνικών τάξεων και καταλήγουν να στοιχηματίσουν για την Ελίζα. Ο Χένρι ισχυρίζεται πως μπορεί να τη μεταμορφώσει σε κυρία της υψηλής κοινωνίας, απλά διδάσκοντας της σωστά αγγλικά. Το πείραμα μπαίνει σε εφαρμογή, για να φέρει τους δύο ξένους γρήγορα κοντά. Η μεταξύ τους επιρροή αποδεικνύεται αμοιβαία και όχι μονόπλευρη, και οι δύο θα έρθουν σε επαφή με μια άγνωστη μέχρι τότε σε αυτούς πραγματικότητα, για να καταλήξουν ερωτευμένοι.»

«Ααα είναι αυτό με την γνωστή ατάκα που η κοπέλα επαναλαμβάνει δεν ξέρω και εγώ πόσες φορές μέσα στην ταινία;» ρώτησα ενθουσιασμένη και εκείνος με κοίταξε με ικανοποίηση αλλά και με κάτι άλλο που δεν μπορούσα εκείνην την στιγμή να καταλάβω τι ακριβός ήταν.

«Σε ποιαν ατάκα αναφέρεστε;»

«Σε αυτήν που λέει "The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!"» είπα μιμούμενη καθαρά την ηθοποιό και εκείνος άνοιξε τα μάτια του με έκπληξη με το πόσο καθαρά το είπα χωρίς να κομπιάσω.

«Πραγματικά με εντυπωσιάζετε με την άρθρωση σας... Δεν περίμενα με τίποτα να το πείτε τόσο καθαρά... Ναι σε αυτήν την ταινία αναφέρομαι... Την έχετε δει;» ρώτησε και κατένευσα.

«Ναι την έχω δει» απάντησα και εκείνος με κοίταξε ικανοποιημένος.

«Τότε μπορείτε να καταλάβετε τι ακριβώς εννοώ λέγοντας εκπαίδευση» τον κοίταξα δύσπιστα.

«Είσαστε σίγουρος ότι είναι μόνο αυτό;... Σίγουρα δεν είσαστε τίποτα ανώμαλος;» δεν άντεξα και τον ρώτησα και εκείνος σοβαρός απάντησε.

«Που αναφέρεσαι ακριβώς;» είπε ανασηκώνοντας το φρύδι του ενώ ήμουν σίγουρη ότι ήξερε ακριβώς τι εννοώ.

«Ξέρετε ακριβώς που αναφέρομαι» είπα με νόημα και εκείνος με κοίταξε σαγηνευτικά.

«Ελάτε τώρα δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλα ενήλικες είμαστε, δεν χάνετε τίποτα να το δοκιμάσετε και αυτό μαζί μου, φυσικά μόνο αν το θέλετε και εσείς... Είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν θα απογοητευτείτε μην σας πω ότι θα είναι η καλύτερη εμπειρία που είχατε ποτέ στην ζωή σας... Υπόσχομαι ότι θα είναι απλά αγνό vanila sex» αι μωρή ψωνάρα ποιος νομίζεις ότι είσαι πια... ο θεός του έρωτα;... μια στιγμή vanila sex; Τι είναι πάλι αυτό;... Σε τι γλώσσα μιλάει πια αυτός ο άνθρωπος;

«Vanila sex;...» επανέλαβα και κατένευσε σοβαρός επιβεβαιώνοντας το... «Δηλαδή βγαίνει και σε άλλες γεύσεις» δεν άντεξα και ρώτησα και εκείνος άρχισε να γελάει κοροϊδευτικά.

«Σε άλλες γεύσεις;;» ρώτησε με περιέργεια.

«Όπως σοκολάτα, μπανάνα, φράουλα» του απάντησα εγώ και τότε χρειάστηκε αρκετή προσπάθεια για να συγκρατήσει τον εαυτό του ώστε να μην γελάσει και πάλι δυνατά.

«Είσαστε πραγματικά το κάτι άλλο... Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να αφήσω αυτήν την ευκαιρία να πάει χαμένη» είπε απροκάλυπτα την σκέψη του δηλώνοντας μου ανοιχτά ότι δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να με αφήσει να φύγω έτσι απλά.

«Εντάξει τα παρατάω, δεν βγάζω άκρη μαζί σας» είπα απηυδισμένα και πέταξα το κουτάλι μου με μια απελπιστική κίνηση πάνω στο τραπέζι και σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια μου μπροστά στο στήθος μου, ακούμπησα στην πλάτη της καρέκλας και τον κοίταξα μέσα στα μάτια του... «Τι ζητάτε από μένα;» ρώτησα και άφησε ένα μισό χαμόγελο πριν απαντήσει.

«Τι ακριβώς δεν έχετε καταλάβει μέχρι στιγμής;» ανταπάντησε και στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου κουρασμένα.

«Ωωωω ελάτε τώρα... Φαίνομαι εγώ κατάλληλη να μπορώ να σταθώ δίπλα σας, χωρίς να καταφέρω να διαλύσω τα πάντα στο διάβα μου;... Με έχετε ικανή να περπατήσω δίπλα σας χωρίς να μην βρεθώ έστω και μια φορά στο πάτωμα;... ή να φάω μαζί σας και να μην σας κάνω ρεζίλη;... ή ακόμα χειρότερα να καταφέρω να συνομιλήσω με κάποιον από τον κύκλο σας και να μην φανώ ηλίθια από τα μαργαριτάρια που θα πετάξω;» ρώτησα δύσπιστα και η απάντηση του ήρθε πάλι αυτόματα.

«Θα μάθετε» επανέλαβε με απόλυτη σιγουριά και κόντεψα να βάλω τις φωνές από την αγανάκτηση που ένιωσα μέσα μου.

«Τι το ιδιαίτερο έχω εγώ και έχετε κολλήσει τόσο πολύ με μένα;» δεν άντεξα και τον ρώτησα και εκείνος αμέσως χαλάρωσε και με κοίταξε με το πιο ευγενικό του χαμόγελο.

«Είσαστε ιδιαίτερη» απάντησε απλά και τον κοίταξα δύσπιστα.

«Ιδιαίτερη» επανέλαβα και εκείνος με ένα νεύμα έδωσε στον σερβιτόρο εντολή να πάρει το ανέγγιχτο πιάτο του από μπροστά του και μόλις εκείνος το έκανε γύρισε προς την μεριά μου και του έδωσα την άδεια να πάρει και το δικό μου... Μόλις ο σερβιτόρος έφυγε, εκείνος γέρνοντας προς το μέρος μου δίπλωσε τα χέρια του μπροστά ακουμπώντας τα πάνω στο τραπέζι και κοιτώντας με, με ένα ανεξιχνίαστο βλέμμα ξεκίνησε.

«Είσαστε πέρα από κάθε φαντασία όμορφη...» είπε και τον κοίταξα κοροϊδευτικά.

«Ναι καλά και τώρα με πείσατε... Εγώ όμορφη... από δίπλα πέρασα και δεν ακούμπησα καν» σχολίασα ειρωνικά και με κοίταξε σοβαρός ενώ επιβεβαίωνε τα λόγια του για άλλη μια φορά.

«Είδατε καθόλου το εαυτό σας πριν φύγετε από το σπίτι σας;» ρώτησε και έσμιξα τα φρύδια μου σκεπτικά.

«Εντάξει, μπορώ να πω ότι τρώγομαι με όλα αυτά...» είπα δείχνοντας με το χέρι μου όλα όσα μου είχαν φορέσει... «Αλλά πέρα από κάθε φαντασία όμορφη;...» επανέλαβα τα λόγια του κοροϊδευτικά κάνοντας μια γκριμάτσα... «Σίγουρα με κοροϊδεύετε, έχετε κοιτάξει καθόλου γύρω σας;»

«Φυσικά και το έχω κάνει» απάντησε απλά ακόμα σοβαρός.

«Και πιστεύετε ότι πραγματικά μπορώ εγώ να συγκριθώ με όλες αυτές που είναι γύρω μου που με κοιτάνε λες και θέλουν να με λιντσάρουν γιατί τους χαλάω το ίματζ και μόνο που τόλμησα να κάτσω στην ίδια αίθουσα μαζί τους;» τον ρώτησα και εκείνος χαμογέλασε και κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του και τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη... Σίγουρα με κοροϊδεύει δεν χωράει αμφιβολία.

«Όχι απλά δεν συγκρίνεστε αλλά είσαστε πολύ ανώτερη τους και ο λόγος που σας κοιτάνε με αυτόν τον τρόπο, δεν είναι γιατί νιώθουν ότι δεν ανήκετε εδώ όπως το θέσατε εσείς, αλλά γιατί όλος ο αντρικός πληθυσμός της αίθουσας δεν έχει πάρει στιγμή τα μάτια του από πάνω σας και αυτό τις εξοργίζει και εμένα ταυτόχρονα» συμπλήρωσε και δεν ήξερα τι να πω... Όλος ο αντρικός πληθυσμός κοιτάει εμένα;... Πάει καλά ή του έχει στρίψει τελείως πια;

«Αυτό τώρα ήταν κομπλιμέντο;» ρώτησα δύσπιστα και γέλασε πιο πλατιά ενώ ανασήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι για επιβεβαίωση... «Ουυααουυυ... το ότι θα άκουγα και καλό λόγο από το στόμα σας πραγματικά δεν το περίμενα, δεν σας κρύβω ότι με εκπλήσσεται» είπα και γέλασε για λίγο χαμηλώνοντας την ματιά του για μια στιγμή περνώντας την γλώσσα του από τα υπέροχα του χείλια και όταν γύρισε ξανά την ματιά του προς το μέρος μου σοβάρεψε και συνέχισε.

«Αντέχετε περισσότερα;» ρώτησε και τον κοίταξα δύσπιστα.

«Τι; πραγματικά έχω και άλλα θετικά;» τον ειρωνεύτηκα αλλά εκείνος δεν πτοήθηκε, δεν βλεφάρισε καν... Συνέχισε να με κοιτάει σοβαρός δηλώνοντας μου ανοιχτά ότι εννοούσε ότι έλεγε ή μήπως τελικά όλα αυτά ήταν ένα παιχνιδάκι του για να με πείσει;... Μπέλλα μην σε παραμυθιάζει, μην ξεχνάς την αρχική σου απόφαση... Άστον επιτέλους να μιλήσει, είμαι πολύ περίεργη για το τι άλλο έχει να πει, απάντησα στην φωνή της λογικής και χαλαρώνοντας την στάση μου , τον μιμήθηκα και εγώ και βάζοντας τα χέρια μου όπως τα είχε και εκείνος πάνω στο τραπέζι , έγειρα προς το μέρος του και τον άφησα να συνεχίσει.

«Είσαστε υπερβολικά έξυπνη, αλλά αυτό που σας χαρακτηρίζει περισσότερο είναι ότι δεν έχετε ίχνος πονηριάς μέσα σας και αυτό για μια γυναίκα είναι πραγματικά σπάνιο και δεν σας κρύβω ότι ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα απάνω σας που με εξίταρε... Αλλά...» τόνισε... ναι φυσικά μην και δεν μου πετάξει στην μούρη και τα αρνητικά για να μην παίρνουν και τα μυαλά μου αέρα... «Δεν έχετε ιδέα πως να το χρησιμοποιείτε σωστά και αυτό έχω σκοπό να το αλλάξω» δήλωσε και το σκέφτηκα για λίγο.

«Πως;» τόλμησα να ρωτήσω αλλά αποφεύγοντας να μου απαντήσει συνέχισε να παινεύει τα θετικά στοιχεία απάνω μου.

«Έχετε ντελικάτη σιλουέτα αλλά είμαι σίγουρος ότι έχετε απαίσιο διαιτολόγιο πράγμα που είναι ανεπίτρεπτο για την ηλικία σας... Γιατί αν δεν προσέξετε τώρα, σε λίγα χρόνια θα ξεχειλίζετε από παντού και είναι τόσο κρίμα για μια κοπέλα σαν και εσάς και σίγουρα θα αλλάξει και αυτό» τόνισε χωρίς να δέχεται αντίρρηση και ήμουν έτοιμη να αντικρούσω τα λόγια του… Εκείνος όμως καταλαβαίνοντας το, με πρόλαβε και μίλησε ξανά την στιγμή που άνοιγα το στόμα μου να μιλήσω.

«Είσαστε δυναμική αλλά δεν το γνωρίζετε καν... Τόσο αυθεντική, τόσο πεισματάρα, τόσο σκληρή και ταυτόχρονα τόσο ρομαντική για την εποχή μας που πραγματικά δεν θα με εξέπληττε καθόλου ακόμα και αν μου λέγατε ότι είσαστε και παρθένα» είπε κοροϊδευτικά και έμεινα με ανοιχτό το στόμα να τον κοιτώ μένοντας στην τελευταία λέξη που ξεστόμισε κοιτώντας νευρικά γύρω μου τελείως ντροπιασμένα ενώ ήμουν χίλια τα εκατό σίγουρη ότι είχα ήδη κοκκινίσει από την κορυφή ως τα νύχια και το δικό του ύφος αμέσως άλλαξε και με κοίταξε σοκαρισμένος από την αντίδραση μου.

«Απίστευτο!...» αναφώνησε και τον κοίταξα νευριασμένα... «Μην μου πείτε ότι πράγματι είσαστε!» συνέχισε και το γύρισα στην επίθεση.

«Δεν σας πέφτει λόγος και στην τελική νόμιζα ότι η συνεργασία μας δεν έχει να κάνει με αυτό το θέμα αλλά...» είχα χάσει τα λόγια μου η νευρικότητα μου είχε ξεπεράσει κάθε όριο και σπασμωδικά έτριψα το μέτωπο μου για να μπορέσω να βρω τις κατάλληλες λέξεις να συνεχίσω αλλά εκείνος πήρε τον λόγο πριν προλάβω να πω κάτι άλλο.

«Δεν το πιστεύω ότι υπάρχει ακόμα γυναίκα που να είναι παρθένα...» είπε κοροϊδευτικά και τον κοίταξα σκληρά στα μάτια... «Πραγματικά νόμιζα ότι το είδος σας είχε εξαλειφθεί... Εντυπωσιάστηκα, μα ειλικρινά πως μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό;... Μήπως είσαστε τίποτα θρησκόληπτη ή κάτι τέτοιο;»

«Αν πω ναι αυτό θα με γλυτώσει από εσάς;» των ρώτησα εκνευρισμένα και εκείνος γελώντας κούνησε το κεφάλι του αρνητικά.

«Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση, τώρα είναι που δεν πρόκειται να μου ξεφύγετε με τίποτα» είπε δαγκώνοντας το κάτω χείλος του ενώ με κοίταζε λες και ήταν έτοιμος να με κατασπαράξει... Χριστέ μου που έμπλεξα;;;... «Πείτε μου όμως πως μπορεί αυτό να συμβαίνει;» επέμεινε και τα παράτησα ξεφυσώντας ενώ κοίταζα τα χέρια μου τρομερά ντροπιασμένη.

«Τι να σας πω;» ρώτησα και εκείνος μαλακώνοντας την φωνή του ανασήκωσε το πρόσωπο μου με τον δείκτη του για να τον κοιτώ και χαϊδεύοντας το μάγουλο μου τρυφερά με τον αντίχειρα του είπε με την βελούδινη φωνή του απαλά χωρίς να αφαιρεί το χέρι του από το πρόσωπο μου.

«Πείτε μου πως μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό;» επανέλαβε απαλά και ξεφυσώντας τα παράτησα.

«Δεν ξέρω...» είπα ειλικρινά ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους μου ενώ απέφυγα την ματιά του για λίγο... «Εγώ το θεωρώ πια κατάρα... Μόλις ξεστομίζω αυτήν την λέξη με παρατάνε» είπα με φωνή που έσβηνε χωρίς να τον κοιτώ και εκείνος χαϊδεύοντας και πάλι απαλά το μάγουλο μου με τον αντίχειρα του, με παρότρυνε να τον κοιτάξω.

«Αυτοί χάνουν όχι εσείς» είπε με σταθερή και απαλή φωνή εννοώντας το και τον κοίταξα δύσπιστα αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα άλλο πάνω σε αυτό και παίρνοντας το χέρι του από το πρόσωπο μου, κοίταξε το ρολόι του και έκανε νόημα στο γκαρσόνι... «Είναι ώρα να πηγαίνουμε» δήλωσε και κατένευσα μπερδεμένη ενώ έκατσα στην πλάτη της καρέκλας μου και τον κοίταζα μηχανικά... Έχουμε καταλήξει κάπου;... Εγώ τώρα τι ακριβώς πρέπει να κάνω;... Πότε είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή να του πω ότι δεν ενδιαφέρομαι;... Ή μήπως ενδιαφέρομαι;... Όχι Μπέλλα δεν ενδιαφέρεσαι, είπε η φωνή της λογικής και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, κοίταξα και πάλι τα χέρια μου για να μαζέψω τις σκέψεις μου που είχαν γίνει ένα κουβάρι μέχρι που εκείνος χωρίς να το καταλάβω στεκόταν δίπλα μου και μου έτεινε το χέρι του για να σηκωθώ ενώ είχε φορέσει και πάλι το σακάκι του και το είχε κουμπώσει... πότε συνέβησαν όλα αυτά;;;

«Είσαστε έτοιμη;» ρώτησε και αναπήδησα ενώ τον κοίταξα μπερδεμένη.

«Ναι νομίζω ότι είμαι» είπα αποπροσανατολισμένα ενώ δέχτηκα το χέρι του για να με βοηθήσει να σταθώ στα πόδια μου και εκείνος με κοίταξε με τόσο ικανοποίηση και με τόση τρυφερότητα που η καρδιά μου άρχισε να φτερουγίζει.

_* Ο Chef Marc Guibert του Lindeth Howe Country House Hotel στο Windermere, δημιούργησε το πιο ακριβό επιδόρπιο στον κόσμο αξίας $34.000!_


	7. Πως να πεις όχι

**Haunted Love "7. Πως να πεις όχι;"**

**Τραγούδι ****έμπνευσης ****κεφαλαίου****:** Jennifer Lopez - Ain't It Funny (Alt Version)

**Ακούστε το εδώ:** (.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=GSLSwwkLRW0)

Βγαίνοντας από το εστιατόριο ένα εντυπωσιακό ασημί διθέσιο αμάξι μας περίμενε στην είσοδο και τον κοίταξα με περιέργεια.

(Θα βρείτε την εικόνα στην υπογραφή μου)

«Αυτό είναι το αμάξι σας;» ρώτησα τρομοκρατημένη.

«Σας αρέσει;» ρώτησε με ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο και κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου.

«Περισσότερο θα έλεγα ότι με τρομοκρατεί... Πόσο γρήγορα πάει;» ρώτησα με αγωνία και εκείνος χαμογέλασε πλατιά την στιγμή που ένας κύριος άνοιγε την πόρτα για μένα.

«Η κανονική του τελική ταχύτητα αγγίζει τα 320 χ.α.ω. αλλά μην φοβάστε είμαι καλός οδηγός»

«Είμαι σίγουρη γι αυτό» μουρμούρισα μέσα από την αναπνοή μου την στιγμή που με βοήθησε να μπω και με κοίταξε με περιέργεια... αλλά δεν το επανέλαβα και την στιγμή που έκλεισε την πόρτα μου έκανε τον γύρω του αυτοκινήτου και ήρθε και έκατσε δίπλα μου.

Η μηχανή ήταν ήδη αναμμένη αλλά δεν ακουγόταν τίποτα και μόλις έβαλε πρώτη και ξεκίνησε αναπήδησα από το ξάφνιασμα και με κοίταξε με ένα κοροϊδευτικό χαμόγελο.

«Βάλτε ζώνη... δεν θέλω να σας χάσω τώρα που σας βρήκα» είπε και αναστέναξα την στιγμή που γύρισα για να πιάσω την ζώνη μου.

Μόλις την ασφάλισα τον κοίταξα με περιέργεια.

«Εσείς δεν θα φορέσετε ζώνη;» ρώτησα και κούνησε το κεφάλι του αρνητικά την στιγμή που έλεγχε τον δρόμο πριν βγει από το χώρο του εστιατορίου... «Μπορώ να ρωτήσω το γιατί;»

«Μου αρέσει να ζω στην κόψη του ξυραφιού» είπε και πατώντας το γκάζι τα είδα όλα και πιάστηκα από όπου μπορούσα για να κρατηθώ με την καρδιά μου να καλπάζει από το φόβο που μου προκάλεσε η ταχύτητα.

«Δεν είσαστε λάτρης της αδρεναλίνης» σχολίασε διασκεδάζοντας το και τον κοίταξα άγρια.

«Προτιμώ την ήσυχη ζωή» του πέταξα και ανασήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι ενώ με κοίταξε.

«Τον δρόμο» τσίριξα και άρχισε να γελάει δυνατά.

«Τι τον δρόμο;» ρώτησε πειράζοντας με και κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου με τα χέρια μου σχεδόν ούρλιαξα.

«Για τον θεό... κοιτάξτε τον δρόμο όχι εμένα» κλαψούρισα και χαϊδεύοντας παρηγορητικά το χέρι μου με ανάγκασε να τα βγάλω από το πρόσωπο μου.

«Μην ανησυχείτε... μπορεί να ζω στην κόψη του ξυραφιού αλλά ποτέ δεν θα έβαζα την ζωή σας σε κίνδυνο» είπε πολύ σοβαρός εννοώντας την κάθε λέξη που έλεγε και αφήνοντας την ανάσα που κράταγα για λίγο έμεινα αναποφάσιστη για το που πρέπει να κοιτάξω... Η ευθεία με τρομοκρατούσε... όταν κοίταξα έξω από το πλαϊνό παράθυρο όλα τρέχανε τόσο γρήγορα που μου προκαλούσε ναυτία... οπότε αποφάσισα να κοιτάξω τα χέρια μου ελπίζοντας να καταπολεμήσω όλον αυτόν τον φόβο που ένιωθα και να μην κάνω καμία βλακεία και αρχίσω να ξερνάω... Ευτυχώς που δεν είχα και τίποτα να βγάλω... να και κάπου που έκανε καλό το ότι δεν έφαγα τίποτα.

«Μπορείτε να μου αποσπάσετε την προσοχή;» παρακάλεσα με την ανάσα μου να βγαίνει με δυσκολία.

«Να σας αποσπάσω την προσοχή πως;» ρώτησε.

«Δεν ξέρω πείτε κάτι... οτιδήποτε» παρακάλεσα πιάνοντας το στήθος μου νιώθοντας το οξυγόνο μου να λιγοστεύει και εκείνος πατώντας ένα κουμπί άνοιξε το παράθυρο μου λίγο και αμέσως κόλλησα το πρόσωπο μου πάνω στο τζάμι και άρχισα άπληστα να ρουφώ το αέρα που έμπαινε από αυτό κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου, αφήνοντας τον αέρα που μαστίγωνε το πρόσωπο μου ελπίζοντας αυτό να φτάσει για να με κατευνάσει.

«Νιώθετε καλύτερα;» ρώτησε με πραγματική αγωνία και γυρίζοντας ξαφνιασμένη προς το μέρος του κατένευσα ενώ αμέσως γύρισα ξανά το πρόσωπο μου προς το ανοιχτό παράθυρο και ένιωσα να ελαττώνει ταχύτητα.

«Συγνώμη αλλά είναι αδάμαστο... δεν μπορώ να πάω με λιγότερα χιλιόμετρα» είπε απολογητικά;... κοροϊδευτικά;... θα σας γελάσω.

«Τι είναι;»

«Εννοείτε το αυτοκίνητο;...» ρώτησε και κατένευσα... «Porsche 918 Spyder» απάντησε απλά και πήρα άλλη μια βαθιά ανάσα.

«Α» κατάφερα μόνο να πω άτονα γιατί πραγματικά λίγο με ένοιαζε... απλά ήθελα μόνο να συνεχίζει να μιλά για να με κάνει να ξεχαστώ έστω και για λίγο... «Συγνώμη αλλά πριν δεν οδηγούσατε άλλο αυτοκίνητο;» ρώτησα θυμούμενη εκείνο τέρας που κόντεψα εξαιτίας του να σκοτωθώ λόγο του ότι ήταν πολύ ψηλό για μένα.

«Μμμχχχμμμ» απάντησε και δεν άντεξα άλλο.

«Έλεος... τόση ώρα που παρακαλούσα να το βουλώσετε δεν βάζατε γλώσσα μέσα σας και τώρα που έχω ανάγκη να μιλήσετε για να μου αποσπάσετε την προσοχή το μόνο που έχετε να απαντήσετε είναι ένα ξερό... μμμχχχμμμ;» αναφώνησα και κόλλησα για άλλη μια φορά το πρόσωπο μου πάνω στο τζάμι ελπίζοντας ο αέρας που χτύπαγε με δύναμη το πρόσωπο μου να με ηρεμήσει και ακούγοντας το σιγανό του γέλιο έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και προσπάθησα να ανασυγκροτηθώ πριν αρχίσω να ουρλιάζω από την αγανάκτηση που ένιωθα μέσα μου.

«Φτάσαμε» δήλωσε κόβοντας ταχύτητα και κοίταξα γύρω μου με περιέργεια... Δεν είχα ιδέα που βρισκόμασταν και την στιγμή που τον κοίταξα με απορία συνέχισε... «Έχω μια δουλειά πριν γυρίσουμε σπίτι... Ελπίζω να μην σας ενοχλεί αυτή η μικρή μας παράκαμψη... Υπόσχομαι να μην καθυστερήσουμε πολύ» είπε και σμίγοντας τα φρύδια μου κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου... Τσιμπώντας τρυφερά με τον δείκτη του και τον αντίχειρα του το σαγόνι μου, μου χαμογέλασε με το σαγηνευτικό του χαμόγελο και η καρδιά μου που ήδη έτρεχε με χίλια άρχισε να καλπάζει πιο ζωηρά αλλά πριν προλάβω να κάνω δεύτερη σκέψη η πόρτα μου άνοιξε... Γύρισα προς το μέρος της ξαφνιασμένη και μόλις συνειδητοποίησα ότι είχα την ευκαιρία να βγω επιτέλους από αυτήν την σκοτώστρα έκανα την κίνηση να βγω βιαστικά αλλά η ζώνη ασφαλείας που είχα ξεχάσει τελείως ότι φορούσα με καθήλωσε στην θέση μου... Έπιασα το κεφάλι μου με απελπισία και εκείνος απασφαλίζοντας την με κοίταξε χαμογελαστά.

«Η ζώνη σας» διευκρίνισε καθώς πέρναγε το χέρι του γύρω από το σώμα μου για να την βάλει στην θέση της και έμεινα αποσβολωμένη να τον κοιτώ.

Ήταν τόσο κοντά μου που ένιωθα την θερμότητα του να με κυκλώνει και το σώμα μου ακόμα και με αυτήν την πιο ανεπαίσθητη επαφή αντέδρασε και άρχισε να τρέμει... Η ανάσα του χάιδευε το πρόσωπο μου και τα χείλια του ήταν τόσο κοντά στα δικά μου που ένιωθα ότι σχεδόν τα ακουμπούσαν... Η ανάσα μου κόπηκε στην μέση και εκεί που νόμιζα ότι ήταν έτοιμος να με φιλήσει τα λόγια του με επανέφεραν στην πραγματικότητα.

«Δεν θα βγείτε;» ρώτησε και πετάρισα τα μάτια μου αποπροσανατολισμένα.

«Μμμ;» ρώτησα και κοίταξα για λίγο γύρω μου και τότε συνειδητοποίησα ότι ο κύριος που άνοιξε την πόρτα μου με μια τεράστια ομπρέλα ακόμα περίμενε για να με βοηθήσει να βγω από το αμάξι και κοίταξα τον δρόμο με περιέργεια... «Πότε άρχισε να βρέχει;» εξωτερίκευσα την σκέψη μου και εκείνος γέλασε και πάλι σιγανά.

«Λίγο μετά που φύγαμε» απάντησε και τον κοίταξα ξαφνιασμένη.

«Δεν το κατάλαβα» είπα ντροπιασμένα και περνώντας την γλώσσα του από τα χείλια του καθάρισε τον λαιμό του και κοίταξε ξανά προς τον κύριο που είχε ξεροσταλιάσει έξω από την πόρτα μου... «Ναι... συγνώμη» είπα απολογητικά και γυρίζοντας το σώμα μου στο πλάι έβγαλα το ένα μου πόδι έξω από το αυτοκίνητο.

Δίνοντας μου το χέρι του, ο κύριος που με περίμενε με βοήθησε να βγω από το αυτοκίνητο αλλά μέχρι να ισιώσω το κορμί μου και να σταθεροποιηθώ στα απαίσια ψηλοτάκουνα που με είχαν ήδη πεθάνει... ο κύριος Κάλλεν ήταν ήδη δίπλα μου και πιάνοντας με από την μέση κοίταξε τον κύριο με την ομπρέλα επιβλητικά σχεδόν εκνευρισμένα και τον αποδέσμευσε με ένα σκληρό... «Σε ευχαριστώ» και κρατώντας την ομπρέλα με βοήθησε να διανύσω την απόσταση από το αυτοκίνητο μέχρι το σκέπαστρο που υπήρχε μπροστά μας.

Δίνοντας την ομπρέλα σε έναν άλλον κύριο που περίμενε εκεί ακίνητος σαν άγαλμα συνέχισε να με παρασέρνει προς την κεντρική είσοδο και μόλις μπήκαμε μέσα με κοίταξε με ένα εκθαμβωτικό χαμόγελο.

«Καλωσορίσατε στον κόσμο μου» είπε απαλά στο αυτί μου με την φωνή του να είναι ένας ψίθυρος που σχεδόν δεν κατάλαβα τι ακριβώς εννοούσε... η αίσθηση της ανάσας του μέσα στο αυτί μου ήταν τόσο αισθησιακή που με έκανε να ξεχνώ σχεδόν τα πάντα αλλά κοιτώντας για λίγο γύρω μου κατάλαβα το τι εννοούσε.

Με είχε φέρει σε μια γκαλερί που υπήρχε πάρα πολύς κόσμος να πηγαινοέρχεται με ένα ποτήρι στο χέρι και να κοιτά τους τεράστιους πίνακες που υπήρχαν σε όλους τους τοίχους γύρω μας... Όλοι ήταν τόσο κομψά ντυμένοι που εδώ ο πλούτος και η αρχοντιά δεν κρυβόταν.

Άρχισε ξανά να περπατά προς την μέση της αίθουσας και μόλις φτάσαμε σε ένα σημείο που είχε ένα διθέσιο απλό αλλά τόσο εντυπωσιακό κάθισμα εκείνος σταμάτησε και με κοίταξε σταθερά στα μάτια.

«Θα χρειαστεί να σας αφήσω για λίγο μόνη σας... προσπαθήστε να μην κάνετε καμία ζημιά όσο λείπω» είπε επιβλητικά δίνοντας μου να καταλάβω ότι δεν έπαιζε με αυτό το θέμα ιδίως στο μέρος που βρισκόμασταν... και εγώ κατένευσα ενώ ένιωθα να κοκκινίζω.

«Μπορώ να κάτσω γιατί τα παπούτσια με έχουν πεθάνει;» είπα με φωνή που ίσα έβγαινε από μέσα μου και εκείνος μου χαμογέλασε ξανά με ένα ευγενικό χαμόγελο.

«Φυσικά...» είπε και κοιτάζοντας για λίγο γύρω του, μόλις είδε ένα γκαρσόνι να περνάει από δίπλα του τον σταμάτησε και παίρνοντας ένα ποτήρι από τον δίσκο που κρατούσε, μου το πρόσφερε καθώς συμπλήρωνε... «Πιείτε το θα σας βοηθήσει να χαλαρώσετε λίγο αλλά προσπάθησε να μην το πιείτε γρήγορα γιατί θα σας ζαλίσει» είπε κάπως αυστηρά και τον κοίταξα με περιέργεια την στιγμή που το κράταγα στο χέρι μου.

«Τι είναι;»

«Perrier Jouet Belle Epoque Blanc de Blanc» απάντησε και τον κοίταξα σαν χαζή... Τι ακριβώς σημαίνει τώρα αυτό; Αναρωτήθηκα αλλά δεν τον ρώτησα... Αρκετά ρεζίλι είχα γίνει ήδη για μια μέρα... οπότε σκέφτηκα να μην ζορίσω άλλο την τύχη μου... Κατένευσα και εκείνος με βοήθησε να καθίσω αλλά πριν φύγει συμπλήρωσε με τραχιά φωνή ψιθυρίζοντας μέσα στο αυτί μου.

«Μην ξεχάσετε ότι δεν ανέχομαι να αγγίζει κανείς ότι μου ανήκει... Πάρτε το σαν προειδοποίηση» είπε και έμεινα σοκαρισμένη χωρίς ανάσα γουρλώνοντας τα μάτια μου ενώ στο στόμα μου έμεινα διάπλατα ανοιχτό και την στιγμή που εκείνος απομάκρυνε το πρόσωπο του από το δικό μου... κούνησε το κεφάλι του αρνητικά απογοητευμένος και κλείνοντας το στόμα μου με το χέρι του γύρισε και άρχισε να προχωράει προς το εσωτερικό της αίθουσας και τότε μόνο παρατήρησα ότι στην πλάτη του είχε έναν περίεργο πλαστικό μεγάλο κύλινδρο σαν αυτό που έχουν οι αρχιτέκτονες για να βάζουν μέσα τα σχέδια τους.

Τι περίεργος άνθρωπος... Πως τολμά να με απειλεί;... Και από που και ως που στην τελικά με θεωρεί κτήμα του;... σκέφτηκα νευριασμένη και κοίταξα το ποτήρι μου και αναστέναξα... Γαμώτο μου πως σκατά θα ξεφύγω από όλη αυτήν την κατάσταση;... Αν έφευγα τώρα πως θα το έπαιρνε;... Άραγε θα γύριζε να απαιτήσει το γιατί ή θα με άφηνε στην ησυχία μου όπως υποσχέθηκε;... Σκατά... δεν βγάζω άκρη μαζί του... και το χειρότερο είναι ότι με φοβίζει τόσο πολύ... Πως θα καταφέρω να ξεφύγω από όλη αυτήν την κατάσταση;;;

Μετά από δεν ξέρω και εγώ πόση ώρα και με τρία Perrier να έχουν γεμίσει την άδεια μου κοιλιά, κοίταξα για πολλοστή φορά τον κόσμο γύρω μου και ένιωσα ελαφρώς να ζαλίζομαι... Άραγε τα ανθρακούχα νερά έχουν και αλκοόλ;... αναρωτήθηκα και κοίταξα με περιέργεια το σχεδόν άδειο μου ποτήρι και εκείνην την στιγμή πίσω από το ποτήρι είδα δύο περίεργα πόδια και γέλασα άθελα μου αλλά μόλις κατάλαβα ότι κάποιος είναι πράγματι μπροστά μου αναπήδησα και την στιγμή που το ποτήρι μου πετάχτηκε από τα χέρια μου εκείνος με την πιο απλή κίνηση το έπιασε στον αέρα και με κοίταξε με μια περίσσια ευγένεια στα μάτια.

«Είσαστε καλά δεσποινίς μου;» ρώτησε με πραγματικό ενδιαφέρον και κατένευσα ενώ κοίταξα ξανά προς τα κάτω ντροπιασμένα.

«Ναι σας ευχαριστώ... Συγνώμη σας λέρωσα;» ρώτησα και τον κοίταξα απολογητικά στα μάτια και εκείνος μου χαμογέλασε με ένα περίεργο χαμόγελο και δίνοντας το ποτήρι στο γκαρσόνι που πέρναγε από δίπλα του με κοίταξε άλλη μια φορά.

«Θα θέλατε άλλο ένα ποτήρι σαμπάνια;» ρώτησε και τον κοίταξα ξαφνιασμένη.

«Δεν είναι Perrier;» ρώτησα σοκαρισμένη και εκείνος κατένευσε.

«Perrier Jouet Belle Epoque Blanc de Blanc... μια από τις πιο ακριβές σαμπάνιες στον κόσμο» συμπλήρωσε και έπιασα το κεφάλι μου με απελπισία.

«Εγώ νόμιζα ότι ήταν ανθρακούχο νερό» είπα κάτω από την αναπνοή μου και εκείνος παίρνοντας δύο ποτήρια από τον δίσκο έκατσε δίπλα μου και μου πρόσφερε το ένα... Αυτόματα έκανα πιο πίσω αμυντικά για να δημιουργήσω απόσταση μεταξύ μας χωρίς να το καταλάβω και εκείνος συνέχισε να με κοιτά υπομονετικά.

«Φαίνεστε νευρική... είσαστε σίγουρα καλά;» ρώτησε και πάλι με περίσιο ενδιαφέρον.

«Όχι...» είπα γρήγορα χωρίς να το καταλάβω την αλήθεια και μόλις το σκέφτηκα καλύτερα έσπευσα να το σώσω... «Εεε... εννοώ ναι... σας ευχαριστώ... είμαι καλά» είπα ψέματα αλλά δεν το ξεγέλασα.

«Συγνώμη δεν θέλω να γίνω αδιάκριτος... αλλά σας παρατηρώ πάνω από μια ώρα που κάθεστε εδώ μόνη σας και δεν μπορώ να μην ρωτήσω... Έχετε έρθει μόνη σας;» ρώτησε και δαγκώνοντας νευρικά το κάτω χείλος μου τον κοίταξα και κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου με ένα παραπονιάρικο ύφος... Είχε περάσει πάνω από μια ώρα;;... Που στο καλό ήταν πια;... Λες να με παράτησε και να έφυγε;... Και εγώ τώρα τι πρέπει να κάνω;... Χριστέ μου δεν ξέρω καν που με είχε φέρει.

«Μια τόση όμορφη δεσποινίς και σας άφησαν μόνη;... Ποιος θα μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο;... Αν σας συνόδευα εγώ πιστέψτε με δεν θα σας άφηνα ποτέ από τα ματιά μου» συνέχισε αυτός ο ενοχλητικός τύπος και κοίταξα λίγο γύρω μου για να βρω την έξοδο αλλά η φωνή του κύριου Κάλλεν που έφτασε στα αυτιά μου με έκανε αμέσως να πάρω μια ανάσα... Ποτέ μου δεν πίστευα ότι θα μπορούσα ποτέ να νιώσω ανακούφιση με την παρουσία του αλλά να που έγινε και αυτό.

«Διακόπτω κάτι;» ρώτησε με ένα ειρωνικό τόνο με τραχιά φωνή και ταυτόχρονα εγώ και ο κύριος που είχε κάτσει δίπλα μου γυρίσαμε προς την μεριά του... Πάλι καλά που δεν είχα δεχθεί το ποτό που μου είχε προσφέρει γιατί τώρα είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα είχα πετάξει το ποτήρι μου από την αναστάτωση που μου είχε προκαλέσει η καυστική του ματιά που δήλωνε ανοιχτά το πόσο εκνευρισμένος ήταν που δεν καθόμουν μόνη μου.

«Κάλλεν;... Τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη είναι αυτή;... Πως από εδώ;» ρώτησε ο κύριος που καθόταν δίπλα μου ενώ σηκώθηκε για να τον χαιρετήσει και ο κύριος Κάλλεν χωρίς να με αφήνει από την ματιά του απάντησε αγνοώντας το χέρι του επιδεικτικά.

«Δουλειές» είπε μονολεκτικά και με μια αργή κίνηση γύρισε απρόθυμα προς το μέρος του και εκείνος χαμήλωσε το χέρι του και άφησε νευρικά την ανάσα του να βγει από μέσα του ενώ ένιωσα για μια στιγμή ότι κοκκίνισε αλλά δεν ήμουν και τόσο σίγουρη γι αυτό... Πάντως φαινόταν να τον τρέμει στα σίγουρα.

«Μάλλον είναι καλό να σας αφήσω...» είπε και κοίταξε για λίγο γύρω του και ο κύριος Κάλλεν χωρίς να απαντά συνέχισε να τον κοιτά επιβλητικά με ένα καθόλου ευπρεπές ύφος... «Χάρηκα που σε ξαναείδα... ελπίζω να τα πούμε σύντομα» συνέχισε ο άλλος και χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση την έκανε με ελαφρά πηδηματάκια... Αφού τον έχασα από την οπτική μου πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και γύρισα απρόθυμα προς το μέρος του με την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει δυνατά από τον φόβο του τι έχω να αντιμετωπίσω μπροστά μου αλλά όταν τον κοίταξα μέσα στα μάτια πραγματικά ξαφνιάστηκα... Ενώ όλη του η συμπεριφορά έδειχνε πριν ότι είχε εκνευριστεί τώρα με κοίταζε υπομονετικά και τείνοντας το χέρι του προς το μέρος μου με παρότρυνε να σηκωθώ και τον κοίταξα με περιέργεια.

«Έχετε θυμώσει μαζί μου;» ρώτησα με την φωνή μου να βγαίνει ξεψυχισμένα από μέσα μου και εκείνος κοιτώντας με ακόμα υπομονετικά ψυχρά χωρίς να απαντήσει με κράτησε από το χέρι και με ανάγκασε να σηκωθώ.

«Καλύτερα να πηγαίνουμε» είπε μόνο και περνώντας το χέρι του γύρω από την μέση μου σχεδόν με έσερνε πάνω στο πάτωμα οδηγώντας με προς την έξοδο.

Δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω... αν πριν ήμουν απλά φοβισμένη τώρα είχα τρομοκρατηθεί τελείως... Δεν ήξερα ποτέ τι να περιμένω από αυτόν τον άνθρωπο και κάτι μέσα μου μου έλεγε ότι δεν θα την βγάλω καθαρή... και έπρεπε να σκεφτώ κάτι γρήγορα πριν αυτό καταλήξει ακόμα πιο άσχημα.

«Μια στιγμή» τον σταμάτησα την στιγμή που με παρότρυνε να μπω ξανά μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο του και την στιγμή που με κοίταξε συνέχισα... «Νομίζω ότι είναι καλύτερα να φύγω μόνη μου» είπα αποφασιστικά και έσμιξε τα φρύδια του με απορία... «Δεν μπορώ να ξαναμπώ σε αυτό το αυτοκίνητο» δήλωσα ενώ εννοούσα "δεν θέλω να πάω πουθενά μαζί σου ξανά"... αλλά δεν τολμούσα να το πω ανοιχτά... όμως ένιωσα ότι εκείνος δεν χρειαζόταν να το ακούσει για να επιβεβαιώσει ότι ακριβώς αυτό εννοούσα.

«Και πως ακριβώς σκοπεύετε να γυρίσετε από το Monterey που είμαστε στο Los Angeles και μάλιστα με τέτοιο καιρό;» ρώτησε σχεδόν κοροϊδευτικά και τον κοίταξα με έκπληξη.

«Που είμαστε;» ρώτησα ξέπνοα και εκείνος επανέλαβε με ικανοποίηση.

«Στο Monterey» επανέλαβε και κοίταξα γύρω μου με απογοήτευση... Αφήνοντας την ανάσα που κράταγα όλη αυτήν την ώρα να βγει από μέσα μου βεβιασμένα τελικά χωρίς να έχω επιλογή μπήκα στο αυτοκίνητο χωρίς να πω τίποτα άλλο και εκείνος έκλεισε την πόρτα μου και αφού έκανε το γύρω του αυτοκινήτου γρήγορα έκατσε δίπλα μου αφού πρώτα άφησε στο πορτμπαγκάζ τον ίδιο κύλινδρο που κουβάλαγε και πριν και κλείνοντας την πόρτα του έβαλε πρώτη και άρχισε να τρέχει σαν τον δαιμονισμένο μέσα στην ακατάπαυστη βροχή.

Πριν καν κάτσει δίπλα μου είχα προλάβει και είχα βάλει την ζώνη ασφαλείας μου και ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι μου πάνω στο τζάμι έκλεισα τα μάτια μου αφήνοντας το κρύο που μου πρόσφερε να δροσίσει το πρόσωπο μου ευχόμενη να είναι αρκετό ώστε να παγώσει για λίγο το μυαλό μου ώστε να με βοηθήσει να μην σκέπτομαι αυτήν την απαίσια μέρα μέχρι να έρθει η στιγμή να γυρίσω στο σπίτι και επιτέλους να τρέξω μακριά του... αλλά η επόμενη έκπληξη που με περίμενε με έκανα ακόμα χειρότερη.

«Που πάμε;» ρώτησα μόλις είδα να πλησιάζουμε κοντά στο λόφο που ήταν το σπίτι του και τον κοίταξα νευριασμένα.

«Στο σπίτι» απάντησε απλά και αυτό με έβγαλε από τα ρούχα μου... Πως τολμάει;

«Στο σπίτι σας... εννοείτε» είπα και εκείνος παρέμεινε ανέκφραστος και ψυχρός χωρίς να πει τίποτα... «Μα δεν είπα ποτέ ότι δέχομαι την πρόταση σας» συμπλήρωσα απελπισμένα και απάντηση του με έκανε έξω φρενών.

«Υποσχεθήκατε ότι θα δοκιμάσετε» δήλωσε με μια τραχιά φωνή.

«Όχι δεν το υποσχέθηκα» επέμεινα εγώ και εκείνος με κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα που με έκανε να αναπηδήσω από το κάθισμα μου και κολλώντας το σώμα πάνω στην πόρτα τον κοίταξα τρομοκρατημένη.

«Κάνετε πίσω;» ρώτησε μέσα από τα δόντια του χωρίς να αλλάζει καθόλου την έκφραση του και ένιωσα την ανάσα μου αν χάνεται.

«Τι πρέπει να κάνω για να σας πείσω ότι δεν ενδιαφέρομαι;» ρώτησα με τρεμάμενη φωνή που ίσα έβγαινε από μέσα μου με το σώμα μου να τρέμει ενώ τα δάκρυα μου είχαν ήδη αρχίσει να μουσκεύουν το πρόσωπο μου.

«Τίποτα... είναι πολύ αργά πια γι αυτό... άλλωστε φτάσαμε» δήλωσε και στρίβοντας προς την πύλη του σπιτιού του εκείνη άνοιξε και κάνοντας τον γύρω του σπιτιού του έβαλε το αμάξι μέσα σε ένα τεράστιο κλειστό γκαράζ και την στιγμή που η ανοιγμένη πόρτα έκλεισε και σφράγισε ένιωσα να με πιάνει ασφυξία.

Εκείνος σβήνοντας την μηχανή του γύρισε ξανά προς την μεριά μου και με ένα ψυχρό βλέμμα συμπλήρωσε... «Η πόρτα που οδηγεί έξω από το σπίτι είναι αυτή που είναι απέναντι σας... Η πόρτα που οδηγεί μέσα στο σπίτι είναι αυτή που είναι πίσω σας... Διαλέξτε την σωστή» είπε και ανοίγοντας την πόρτα του έφυγε και με άφησε μόνη μου να κοιτώ το κενό... Πάει καλά;;;... Σίγουρα όχι... αυτό δεν χωράει πια αμφιβολία.


	8. Η παγίδα

**Haunted Love "8. ****Η****παγίδα****"**

**Τραγούδι**** έμπνευσης**** κεφαλαίου**: Paramore: Decode [OFFICIAL VIDEO]

**Ακούστε το εδώ: **(.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=RvnkAtWcKYg)

Έντουαρτ

Σκληρό καρύδι αλλά δεν ξέρει ακόμα με ποιον σκέφτηκε να τα βάλει... Τώρα να την δω τι θα κάνει... Τα πόδια της είχαν ήδη πληγωθεί από τα τακούνια, έξω η βροχή για καλή μου τύχη δεν έλεγε να κοπάσει και επιπλέον δεν είχε μια ούτε για ένα εισιτήριο... Τι ακριβός θα έκανες σε μια τέτοια απομονωμένη περιοχή που ούτε ταξί δεν πέρναγε χωρίς να το καλέσεις πρώτα;

Είχε ξεπεράσει τα όρια της και όμως δεν έχανε το θάρρος της... την κοίταζα να φυσάει και να ξεφυσάει ψάχνοντας για έναν τρόπο να ξεφύγει από όλην αυτήν την δύσκολη κατάσταση και όμως όσο απελπισμένη και να είναι πια δεν τα παρατάει παρόλο που έχει ήδη καταλάβει ότι δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να την αφήσω να φύγει ότι και να κάνει... Είναι δική μου... και όσο πιο γρήγορα το πάρει απόφαση τόσο πιο γρήγορα θα μπορέσουμε να προχωρήσουμε παρακάτω... Ο χρόνος περνάει γρήγορα και με την κατάσταση που έχω να αντιμετωπίσω μαζί της... ο ένας μήνας διορίας που έχω με τα βίας θα μας φτάσει και αυτό με κάνει πιο νευρικό αλλά δεν τα παρατάω... Σίγουρα δεν ήταν η κατάλληλη στιγμή για να διαλέξω εκείνην από κάποια άλλη που θα χρειαζόταν πολύ λιγότερη εκπαίδευση αλλά δεν ήμουν διατεθειμένος να την χάσω γι αυτό και πρέπει τα πάντα να τα πάμε εν τάχη και ας ελπίσω ότι δεν θα μου τα σκατώσει.

Μπέλα

Ποιος νομίζει ότι είναι πια;... Πως τολμάει να μου το κάνει αυτό;... Υποσχέθηκε ότι αν αρνηθώ θα με αφήσει στην ησυχία μου... ούρλιαζα μέσα μου αγανακτισμένη και χωρίς να σκεφτώ τις πράξεις μου βγήκα από το αμάξι και άρχισα να τρέχω όπως μπορούσα πίσω του φωνάζοντας δυνατά μέσα από τα δάκρυα μου που έτρεχαν πλέων ακατάπαυστα από τα μάτια μου.

«Ποιος νομίζετε ότι είσατε πια;... Πως τολμάτε να μου το κάνετε αυτό;... Υποσχεθήκατεεεεεεε» έλεγα ξανά και ξανά ενώ χωρίς να παρατηρώ πραγματικά τριγύρω μου άρχισαν μπαίνω μέσα στο σπίτι αλλά εκείνος δεν ήταν πουθενά.

Ξέπνοη και με τα πόδια μου να με τσακίζουν σε κάθε μου βήμα κάποια στιγμή σκόνταψα και έπεσα στο πάτωμα και απελπισμένη όπως ήμουν μαζεύτηκα σε μια μπάλα και άρχισα να κλαίω με αναφιλητά τρέμοντας από το φόβο και το κρύο που με είχε πιρουνιάσει... Όταν ένιωσα μια φιγούρα να με πλησιάζει από το μισοσκόταδο, ενστικτωδώς έσυρα το κορμί μου μέχρι τον τοίχο που υπήρχε πίσω μου και τον κοίταξα τρομοκρατημένα.

«Μαζέψτε τα δάκρυα σας και σηκώστε το ανάστημά σας δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλα... δεν σας αρμόζει τέτοια συμπεριφορά» είπε σκληρά και την στιγμή που άρχισε να με πλησιάζει ξανά, αυτόματα έκανα ότι μου είπε τρέμοντας σύγκορμη και τοίχο τοίχο άρχισα να τον αποφεύγω αλλά εκείνος δεν σταμάτησε να με πλησιάζει... Μόλις το σώμα μου έφτασε στην γωνία του άδειου τοίχου κοίταξα γύρω μου προσπαθώντας να σκεφτώ τις επιλογές μου... «Αν θέλετε να φύγετε δεν θα σας εμποδίσει κανείς... αλλά σας προτείνω να μην το κάνετε... με της πληγές που έχουν τα πόδια σας και την βροχή να σας μαστιγώνει πόσο μακρυά μπορείτε να πάτε;» ρώτησε μαλακώνοντας την φωνή του και τον κοίταξα δύσπιστα... «Τι λέτε να κάνετε μια υποχώρηση για σήμερα και αύριο με πιο καθαρό μυαλό να κοιτάξετε καλύτερα τις επιλογές σας;» ρώτησε και κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου... «Τότε σας εύχομαι καλή τύχη» είπε απαλά και γυρίζοντας την πλάτη του άρχισε να ξεμακραίνει και εγώ δεν ήξερα πως να το πάρω αυτό... Σοβαρολογεί;... θα με αφήσει να φύγω έτσι απλά;

«Μια στιγμή...» τον σταμάτησα και εκείνος γύρισε ξανά προς το μέρος μου ανέκφραστος... «Υπόσχεστε ότι θα με αφήσετε να φύγω;» ρώτησα με το σαγόνι μου να τρέμει ενώ νέα δάκρυα άρχισα να κάνουν την εμφάνισή τους.

«Να υποθέσω ότι δέχεστε την προσφορά μου;» ρώτησε πίσω ψυχρά και τον κοίταξα αναποφάσιστη... ήμουν σίγουρη ότι ήταν ερώτηση παγίδα αλλά έτσι όπως ήμουν δεν μπορούσα να σκεφτώ καμία ικανοποιητική διπλωματική απάντηση και τα παράτησα.

«Μόνο αν μου ορκιστείτε ότι θα με αφήσετε να φύγω την στιγμή που θα το θελήσω» απάντησα κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να συγκρατήσω την κραυγή μου που ερχόταν απειλητικά να με πνίξει.

Χωρίς να καταλάβω το πότε ακριβός ήρθε κοντά μου, ξαφνιάζοντας με, με πήρε στην αγκαλιά του και τον κοίταξα τρομοκρατημένα.

«Δεν θέλω να πληγώσετε παραπάνω αυτά τα υπέροχα και καλλίγραμμα πόδια» διευκρίνισε και αφήνοντας την ανάσα που κρατούσα τελικά κατένευσα νικημένη και τυλίγοντας τα χέρια μου γύρω από τον λαιμό του τον άφησα να με πάει στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού του.

Ήμουν τόσο εξουθενωμένη που όλα όσα περνάγανε από δίπλα μου ήταν απλές εικόνες που με τα βίας κοίταζα και όταν εκείνος σταμάτησε έξω από μια περίεργη πόρτα και με άφησε και πάλι να πατήσω στα πόδια μου με ξάφνιασε τόσο πολύ που αναπήδησα από την ταραχή μου, χτύπωντας πάνω στην κλειστή πόρτα και εκείνος αμέσως με συγκράτησε στην αγκαλιά του για να μην βρεθώ και πάλι στο πάτωμα.

«Ελάτε να δούμε σε τι κατάσταση είναι τα πόδια σας πριν πάθουν μεγαλύτερη ζημιά» είπε με την πιο βελούδινη και τρυφερή του φωνή που με έκανε να τον κοιτώ με περιέργεια... Πως σκατά άλλαζε τόσο γρήγορα διαθέσεις δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω.

Ανοίγοντας την πόρτα με άφησε να περάσω πρώτη και μόλις πέρασα το κατώφλι εκείνος άνοιξε το φως και με ακολούθησε...

Απίστευτο!... ακόμα και το δωμάτιο του ήταν ακριβός όπως το υπόλοιπο σπίτι... Σαν μουσείο.

(Θα βρείτε την εικόνα στην υπογραφή μου)

Ήταν στα χρώματα του κρεμ ενώ το κόκκινο βελούδο κάλυπτε το κρεβάτι και τα γύρω έπιπλα... Το ταβάνι δημιουργούσε ένα περίεργο σχηματισμό, κάνοντας διάφορα σχέδια ακολουθώντας ακριβώς τις γραμμές των κολόνων και τον εσοχών που είχαν οι τοίχοι, που χώριζαν μεταξύ τους το κεφαλάρι του κρεβατιού, την είσοδο που μόλις περάσαμε και άλλον ένα διάδρομο που δεν είχα ιδέα που μπορεί να οδηγούσε.

Το κρεβάτι ήταν σαν να άνηκε σε κάποια άλλη εποχή... Όλο ήταν στον τόνο του χρυσού με διάφορα περίεργα σκαλίσματα να διαχωρίζουν τα τρία στρογγυλά, που ήταν κάτι σαν μαξιλάρια ενώ στο κέντρο υπήρχε ένα μικρότερο ημικύκλιο για να ακουμπάς την πλάτη σου... Τα κομοδίνα όπως και τα υπόλοιπα έπιπλα που διακοσμούσαν τον χώρο ήταν όλα βαριά, ξύλινα, επιχρυσωμένα που σίγουρα αν τα έβλεπε ένας παλαιοπώλης , θα έτριβε τα χέρια του από χαρά μιας και θα τα μοσχοπουλούσε για αντίκες, σε αντίθεση με μένα που μόνο αηδία μπορούσαν να μου προκαλέσουν.

Το κρεβάτι ήταν σε ένα πιο υπερυψωμένο κομμάτι ενώ σε όλο το υπόλοιπο δωμάτιο, που ήταν τόσο μεγάλο λες και ήταν γήπεδο του μπάσκετ, είχε τοποθετήσει τρεις βαριές, σκαλιστές πολυθρόνες, δύο σκαμπό και ένα τραπεζάκι που άνετα μπορούσες να πάρεις το πρωινό σου… Από την αντίθετη μεριά υπήρχε ένα τεράστιο έπιπλο με ένα ολόσωμο καθρέφτη, επίσης επιχρυσωμένο που έκανε την επιβλητική του εμφάνιση... Δίπλα από τον τεράστιο καθρέφτη υπήρχε ένας διάδρομος που στην είσοδο του διαδρόμου ήταν τοποθετημένες δύο κολώνες με αμφορείς... Στο σημείο που έβλεπα εγώ, ο διάδρομος διακοσμούταν από δύο πίνακες και στην μέση υπήρχε ένας ακόμα σχεδόν ολόσωμος καθρέφτης ενώ κάτω από τους πίνακες είχε τοποθετήσει δύο ίδια έπιπλα με πορτατίφ να ολοκληρώνουν την διακόσμηση.

«Πως σας φαίνεται;» ρώτησε με περιέργεια και γύρισα προς την μεριά του απότομα.

«Σας αντιπροσωπεύει απόλυτα» είπα θρασύτατα χωρίς να έχω κουράγιο για άλλες "ευγένειες" και το κοροϊδευτικό του χαμόγελο έκανε ξανά την εμφάνισή του.

«Τι εννοείτε όταν λέτε ότι με αντιπροσωπεύει;» ρώτησε ανασηκώνοντας το ένα του φρύδι.

«Είναι πως να το πω ευγενικά... κάπως παρωχημένο;... σίγουρα παλιομοδίτικο» τόλμησα να πω και εκείνος γέλασε δυνατά διασκεδάζοντας το απόλυτα.

«Ευχαριστώ για το κομπλιμέντο αλλά αυτό δεν είναι το δικό μου δωμάτιο αλλά το δικό σας» απάντησε ακόμα με χιούμορ στην φωνή του και τον κοίταξα σοκαρισμένη... Το δικό μου δωμάτιο;... Χριστέ μου τα έχει υπολογίσει όλα... δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να με αφήσει να φύγω... τώρα πια είμαι σίγουρη γι αυτό... Τι θα κάνω θεέ μου;;;

«Α... σίγουρα καθόλου του γούστου μου... μπορώ να το αλλάξω;» τον ειρωνεύτηκα και το αυστηρό του ύφος αμέσως γύρισε ξανά και με αφόπλισε κάνοντας με να πισωπατήσω από το ξάφνιασμα μου.

«Φυσικά και όχι...» δήλωσε χωρίς να φέρνει αντίρρηση σε αυτό... «Βλέπετε αυτό το δωμάτιο είναι γνήσιο αντίγραφο του δωματίου της γυναίκας του Λόρδου Μπάιρον» είπε με έμφαση λες και θα έπρεπε να το ήξερα ήδη αυτό.

«Η μάνα του τον ξέρει;» δεν άντεξα και του γύρισα πίσω και ανασήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι με την έκφραση του να σκληραίνει αν είναι δυνατών περισσότερο.

«Ποιον;» ρώτησε λες και δεν ήξερε ήδη την απάντηση.

«Αυτόν τον Λόρδο πως τον είπαμε Μπάμπιγκτον;» του γύρισα πίσω κοροϊδευτικά και εκείνος έκανε μια γκριμάτσα αηδίας.

«Σιγά μην τον είπαμε και μπέιζμπολ... Τουλάχιστον ξέρεις τι είναι το Μπάμπιγκτον;» μου ανταπάντησε και τώρα ήταν σειρά μου να του κάνω μια γκριμάτσα αηδίας.

«Ολυμπιακό άθλημα» εξυπνάκια που νομίζεις ότι τα ξέρεις όλα.

«Α ώστε ξέρετε και κάτι γιατί είχα αρχίσει να απελπίζομαι εδώ πέρα» ειρωνεύτηκε και του γύρισα το σχόλιο με μια ειρωνική γκριμάτσα και εκείνος τα παράτησε και προχώρησε παρακάτω... « Τέλος πάντων αρκετά με όλα αυτά.. έχουμε καιρό μπροστά μας για να τα μάθετε σωστά από την αρχή... Τώρα ας ξεμπερδεύουμε με το θεματάκι σας γιατί το πρωί μας περιμένει σκληρή δουλειά» Τι είπε μόλις τώρα;... Μιλάει σοβαρά;... Για πιο θεματάκι μου ακριβός μιλάει;

«Με το θεματάκι μας εννοώντας;» ρώτησα ελπίζοντας να μου πει για τα πληγωμένα μου πόδια αλλά η απάντηση του επιβεβαίωσε τους φόβους μου και τώρα ήταν που δεν ήξερα από που να φύγω.

«Ξέρετε ακριβός τι εννοώ» απάντησε με νόημα πλησιάζοντας με ενώ με κοίταζε καλά, καλά από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια σαν να ήμουν η λεία του που ερχόταν να την κατασπαράξει και βάζοντας τα χέρια μου μπροστά αμυντικά προσπάθησα να τον λογικεύσω μάταια.

«Εννοείτε τώρα;... Έτσι;» ρώτησα τρομοκρατημένα και εκείνος πλησιάζοντας με κατέβασε τα χέρια μου κοντά στο σώμα μου και με κοίταξε με ένα σαγηνευτικό βλέμμα.

«Νόμιζα ότι το θεωρείτε κατάρα και ότι θα θέλατε να το ξεφορτωθείτε» είπε με μια παθιασμένη φωνή βάζοντας τα χείλια του πάνω στο αυτί μου και κάνοντας τον γύρω του σώματος μου, στάθηκε πίσω από την πλάτη μου, ενώ βάζοντας τα χέρια του πάνω στο απαίσιο γουνάκι που αγκάλιαζε τους ώμους μου, προσπάθησε να απασφαλίσει το κλιπ που είχε και πιάνοντας τα χέρια του με τα δικά μου προσπάθησα να τον σταματήσω.

«Μα έτσι;» επέμενα εγώ με πείσμα και ένιωσα το χαμόγελο του να αγγίζει τον λοβό του αυτιού μου.

«Πως το εννοείτε το έτσι;» συνέχισε εκείνος το παιχνίδι του και αναστέναξα απελπισμένα.

«Εμείς καλά καλά δεν μιλάμε στον ενικό και θα κάνουμε καιιιιιι... καταλαβαίνετε τι εννοώ» είπα με όλην μου την απελπισία να αντικατοπτρίζεται στην φωνή μου και εκείνος χωρίς να δίνει σημασία στο κράτημα μου, αφαιρώντας το γουνάκι, παραμερίζοντας τα μαλλιά μου από την μια μεριά, άρχισε να περνά τα ακροδάχτυλα του ανεπαίσθητα πάνω από την επιδερμίδα μου, από τον ώμο ως χαμηλά στο χέρι μου, ενώ πλησίαζε το κορμί του πιο κοντά στο δικό μου συνεχίζοντας να μου μιλάει με χαμηλή φωνή μέσα στο αυτί μου, κάνοντας το δικό μου κορμί να τρέμει... από φόβο;... θα σας γελάσω.

«Ο πληθυντικός είναι όλο σας το πρόβλημα;» ρώτησε με την φωνή του ένας ψίθυρος και έκλεισα τα μάτια μου αυτόματα, ενώ αναπήδησα από την ανατριχίλα που διαπέρασε όλο μου το κορμί και χρειάστηκε λίγος χρόνος για να ξαναβρώ την αυτοκυριαρχία μου πριν μιλήσω ξανά.

Εκείνος χωρίς να χάνει χρόνο και εκμεταλλευόμενος την αντίδραση μου αυτή... άφησε τα χείλια του να ακουμπήσουν ακριβώς κάτω από το αυτί μου και ο συνδυασμός της ζεστής του αναπνοής που γαργαλούσε την επιδερμίδα μου, μαζί με τα υγρά του χείλια, με έκαναν αμέσως να εκραγώ και χωρίς να καταλάβω το πως ένα βογκητό έφτασε στα αυτιά μου και με έκανε να επανέλθω στην πραγματικότητα... Εγώ το έκανα αυτό;... αναρωτήθηκα και από το χαμόγελο ικανοποίησης που ένιωσα στα χείλια του, καθώς εκείνα συνέχιζαν να γεύονται την επιδερμίδα του λαιμού μου, μου επιβεβαίωσαν ότι όντως ήταν δικό μου και έπρεπε πάση θυσία να κάνω κάτι γι αυτό... Δεν μπορούσα να τον αφήσω να μου το κάνει αυτό... όσο και να με τρομοκρατούσε.

«Μα φαντάζεστε πάνω στοοοοο... καταλαβαίνετε, να μιλάμε στον πληθυντικό... Αν σας ακούσω να λέτε... τι μου κάνετε δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλα μην περιμένετε να μην λυγίσω από τα γέλια» απάντησα κάπως καθυστερημένα αλλά εκείνος αντέδρασε εντελώς απρόσμενα.

«Σας εγγυώμαι ότι δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να ακούσετε τέτοια λόγια να βγαίνουν από τα χείλια μου, καθώς θα γεύομαι αυτό το υπέροχο κορμάκι...» είπε με παθιασμένη φωνή ενώ το χέρι του άρχισε να τυλίγεται γύρω από το σώμα μου και πάγωσα σταματώντας να αναπνέω ενώ άρχισα να τρέμω από απελπισία και εκείνος κολλώντας με απόλυτα πάνω στο σώμα του συνέχισε... «Αλλά αν όλο σας το πρόβλημα είναι ο πληθυντικός... μπορώ να κάνω μια παραχώρηση» είπε και την στιγμή που ένιωσα το χέρι του να κατηφορίζει και να μου κατεβάζει το φερμουάρ του φορέματος μου, ξαφνικά πήρα μπρος και πάλεψα να του ξεφύγω αλλά ήταν αδύνατον και έκανα άλλη μια τελευταία απελπισμένη προσπάθεια πριν τα πράγματα εξελιχθούν σε επικίνδυνα μονοπάτια, που σίγουρα δεν ήθελα να τα γευτώ... όχι τουλάχιστον με αυτόν τον τρόπο και ιδίως με αυτόν τον ανώμαλο άντρα που δεν έχω ιδέα τι σκατά έχει μέσα στο κεφάλι του.

«Μια στιγμή...» είπα καθώς προσπάθησα να ξεκολλήσω το σώμα μου από το δικό του και μόλις έκανα μισό βήμα μπροστά, εκείνος με ξανακόλλησε απάνω του και συνέχισα πριν ξεκινήσει πάλι οτιδήποτε... «Μπορώ τουλάχιστον να πάω πρώτα στην τουαλέτα» ικέτεψα και με ένα αναστεναγμό δυσαρέσκειας εκείνος τα παράτησε.

«Αν επείγει» είπε ανοίγοντας τα χέρια του και μόλις ένιωσα να απελευθερώνομαι από την αγκαλιά του, έκανα δύο βήματα μπροστά για να ξεκολλήσω από πάνω του και γυρίζοντας προς την μεριά του εκείνος μου έδειξε τον διάδρομο που ήταν πίσω μου με μια κίνηση του χεριού του ενώ συμπλήρωνε... «Παρακαλώ» μου έδωσε την άδεια και πιάνοντας όπως όπως το φόρεμα στα χέρια μου, άρχισα να προχωρώ πάνω στο παχύ χαλί όπως μπορούσα, προσπαθώντας σκληρά να κρατήσω για τον εαυτό μου τα βογκητά πόνου που με έπνιγαν σε κάθε μου βήμα και μόλις μπήκα μέσα στην τουαλέτα έκλεισα την πόρτα και την στιγμή που παρατήρησα ότι απάνω της δεν υπήρχε κανένα κλειδί για να την κλειδώσω κόντεψα να τσιρίξω αλλά κρατήθηκα και βάζοντας τα χέρι μου πάνω στον νιπτήρα άρχισα να αναπνέω γρήγορα ενώ άφηνα ξανά τα δάκρυα μου να ξεχειλίσουν χωρίς να προσπαθώ να τα συγκρατήσω άλλο.

Τι σκατά θα κάνω τώρα;... πως θα καταφέρω να ξεμπλέξω;... Τι σκεφτόμουν όταν πήγαινα σε εκείνο το απαίσιο εστιατόριο για να του αρνηθώ;... Έπρεπε να το είχα καταλάβει ότι όλα αυτά ήταν μια απαίσια παγίδα... Έπρεπε να το είχα καταλάβει... έλεγα από μέσα μου καθώς οι λυγμοί μου με έκαναν να λυγίσω και αφήνοντας το σώμα μου να κατηφορίσει έκατσα στα κρύα πλακάκια, μαζεύοντας τα πόδια μου κοντά στο σώμα μου ενώ άρχισα να κλαίω με αναφιλητά χωρίς να με νοιάζει αν εκείνος με άκουγε ή όχι.

Τα χέρια του πάνω στους ώμους μου με ξάφνιασαν και σηκώνοντας απότομα το κεφάλι μου τον κοίταξα απελπισμένη... Εκείνος κάνοντας μια απογοητευμένη γκριμάτσα κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του και με βοήθησε να σηκωθώ από το πάτωμα καθώς με γύριζε προς τον καθρέφτη και χωρίς να πει τίποτα άνοιξε ένα ντουλαπάκι και βγάζοντας από μέσα ένα μπουκαλάκι το έκλεισε ξανά και με κοίταξε μέσα από τον καθρέφτη.

«Ένωσε τα χέρια σου» είπε σαν εντολή και τον κοίταξα με απορία... «Είναι κρίμα ένα τόσο όμορφο πρόσωπο να είναι σαν καραγκιόζης» είπε και κοιτώντας καλύτερα το είδωλο μου κατάλαβα ότι εννοούσε το μακιγιάζ που είχε πασαλειφτεί σε όλο μου το πρόσωπο και χωρίς να έχω άλλη επιλογή έκανα ότι ακριβός μου ζήτησε ενώ πάλευα πολύ σκληρά να ελέγξω τους λυγμούς μου, που με έκαναν να τραντάζομαι ολόκληρη.

Έβαλε λίγο αφρό μέσα στις χούφτες μου και αφού έβαλε ξανά στην θέση του το μπουκαλάκι άνοιξε την βρύση και πιάνοντας τα μαλλιά μου για να μην βραχούνε συνέχισε να με κατευθύνει.

«Βάλε πολύ λίγο νερό στα χέρια σου και άπλωσε το σε όλο σου το πρόσωπο» είπε και αμέσως υπάκουσα... Μόλις το άπλωσα καλά χωρίς να περιμένω να μου το πει εκείνος ξεβγάζοντας τα χέρια μου από τον αφρό, άρχισα να καθαρίζω το πρόσωπο μου σχολαστικά και μόλις έκλεισα την βρύση εκείνος άφησε τα μαλλιά μου ελεύθερα και παίρνοντας μια πετσέτα που κρεμόταν δίπλα μου, άρχισε να στεγνώνει το πρόσωπο μου τόσο απαλά και τόσο τρυφερά που με έκανε να τον κοιτώ με περιέργεια... Τι στο καλό παθαίνει αυτός ο άνθρωπος... μετάλλαξη;

«Καλύτερα;» ρώτησε με πραγματικό ενδιαφέρον και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα κατένευσα και την στιγμή που άφησε την πετσέτα στην θέση της, πιάνοντας με από τους ώμους μου, με παρέσυρε προς την πόρτα αλλά αντί να με βγάλει από την τουαλέτα όπως περίμενα, έκλεισε την πόρτα και με έβαλε να σταθώ μπροστά από τον ολόσωμο καθρέφτη που ήταν κολλημένος απάνω της.

«Έχεις κοιτάξει πραγματικά τον εαυτό σου Ιζαμπέλα;» ρώτησε και τον κοίταξα μέσα από τον καθρέφτη και εκείνος κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του συμπληρώνοντας... «Μην κοιτάς το δικό μου είδωλο αλλά το δικό σου» είπε απαλά και το έκανα αλλά δεν έβλεπα καμία διαφορά από αυτό που έβλεπα πάντα όταν κοιτούσα τον εαυτό μου στον καθρέφτη.

«Πες μου τι ακριβός βλέπεις» είπε και τον κοίταξα παραξενεμένη.

«Ότι βλέπω πάντα» απάντησα με βαθιά φωνή και την καθάρισα πριν συνεχίσω... «Δεν είμαι τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο» συμπλήρωσα και κούνησε το κεφάλι του αρνητικά με πείσμα.

«Κάνεις μεγάλο λάθος... είσαι πολύ ιδιαίτερη... Μην βλέπεις μόνο την εικόνα που αντικατοπτρίζεται... δες πιο βαθιά» είπε και κοιτώντας ξανά το είδωλο μου δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι εννοούσε και καταλαβαίνοντας το συνέχισε.

«Μάθε να αγαπάς τον εαυτό σου Ιζαμπέλα... Σε διαβεβαιώνω ότι δεν σου λείπει τίποτα» είπε και βάζοντας τα χέρια του πάνω στο κολιέ που συγκρατούσε το φόρεμα, τον άνοιξε και άφησε το φόρεμα να πέσει στο πάτωμα... Αμέσως άρχισα να τρέμω και πριν προλάβω να διπλώσω τα χέρια μου μπροστά από το σώμα μου από ντροπή, εκείνος τα συγκράτησε στο πλάι του σώματος μου και βάζοντας τα χείλια του κοντά στο αυτί μου, με κοίταξε μέσα από τον καθρέφτη και είπε επιβλητικά...

«Κοίτα τον... όχι εμένα αλλά τον εαυτό σου» είπε αυστηρά και με το σαγόνι μου να τρέμει και την καρδιά μου να καλπάζει τρελά, έκανα αυτό που μου είπα αλλά και πάλι δεν έβλεπα τίποτα το διαφορετικό.

«Η ομορφιά σου ξεπερνάει κάθε φαντασία...» είπε σοβαρός εννοώντας κάθε λέξη που ξεστόμιζε... «Δες τον εαυτό σου Ιζαμπέλα και πες μου τι βλέπεις...» είπε επιτακτικά... «Κατάφερες να ξεπεράσεις όλους τους φόβους σου μέσα από αντίξοες συνθήκες και πάλι είσαι εδώ... Με τρέμεις και όμως δεν διστάζεις να με αντιμετωπίσεις... Νιώθεις απελπισμένη και όμως συγκρατείς τα δάκρυα σου για να μην με κάνεις να δω το πόσο απελπισμένη πραγματικά νιώθεις... Σε αγγίζω και ενώ σε αηδιάζω αντί να ουρλιάζεις και να με σπρώχνεις μακριά σου κάθεσαι υπομονετικά και παλεύεις να βρεις μια διέξοδο σε όλην αυτήν την φρίκη... Ξέρεις πολύ καλά ότι δεν έχω σκοπό να σε αφήσω να φύγεις και όμως κοίτα τον εαυτό Ιζαμπέλα... Είσαι εδώ... είσαι ψύχραιμη... είσαι τόσο υπομονετική...» είπε και η ανάσα μου άρχισε να επιταχύνετε... «Έχεις συνειδητοποιείσει πόσο δυνατή είσαι;... Έχεις συνειδητοποιείσει πόσα έχεις καταφέρει;... και δεν μιλάω μόνο για σήμερα αλλά για όλην σου την ζωή... Έχεις συνειδητοποιείσει πόσο σπάνιος άνθρωπος είσαι;» ρώτησε και δεν ήξερα πως να ανταποκριθώ σε αυτό...

«Γύρνα...» διέταξε ενώ ξεκολλούσε το σώμα του από το δικό μου και μόλις το έκανα τον κοίταξα και εκείνος απομακρύνοντας μια τούφα από τα μαλλιά μου που είχε πέσει πάνω στο πρόσωπο μου, συνέχισε πιο απαλά...

«Γδύσε με» είπε ανέκφραστα και η καρδιά μου σταμάτησε να χτυπά... Πως θα το κάνω αυτό;...

«Κάν' το» είπε και αφήνοντας την ανάσα μου να βγει από μέσα μου έβαλα τα τρεμάμενα χέρια μου πάνω στο σακάκι του και τον κοίταξα στα μάτια ακόμα αναποφάσιστη...

«Θέλω απλά να δεις και εμένα» είπε πιο ήρεμα και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, άρχισα να το αφαιρώ από πάνω του και μόλις πέρασε από τα χέρια του, εκείνος τα άφησε να πέσει στο πάτωμα... Την στιγμή που έβαλα τα χέρια μου πάνω στο πουκάμισο του εκείνος με σταμάτησε και τον κοίταξα με απορία...

«Άστο για το τέλος» είπε και απομακρύνοντας τα χέρια μου από το πουκάμισο του, τα έβαλε να ακουμπήσουν πάνω στην ζώνη του παντελονιού του και ένιωσα την κοιλιά μου να σφίγγετε... Χριστέ μου πως θα το κάνω αυτό;... είπα από μέσα μου και τον κοίταξα για άλλη μια φορά αλλά το ύφος του δεν μου άφηνε περιθώριο για δεύτερη σκέψη και έτσι με όση δύναμη που είχε απομείνει πήρα άλλη μια βαθιά ανάσα για να συνεχίσω... Ανοίγοντας την ζώνη του, ξεκούμπωσα το παντελόνι και κατεβάζοντας το πιο χαμηλά, το άφησα να πέσει στο πάτωμα και τον κοίταξα για άλλη μια φορά...

«Τώρα το πουκάμισο» με καθοδήγησε και βάζοντας για άλλη μια φορά τα χέρια μου πάνω στα κουμπιά του, άρχισα να τον ξεκουμπώνω με τρεμάμενα χέρια και μόλις τα άνοιξα ξεκούμπωσα και τα μανίκια του πριν το βγάλω τελείως... Βάζοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω στα πέτα του, τα άνοιξα για να το βγάλω τελείως από πάνω του αλλά μόλις χαμήλωσα την ματιά μου προς το στήθος του δεν άντεξα από το θέαμα που αντίκρισα μπροστά μου και βάζοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω στο στόμα μου το σφράγισα, κολλώντας την πλάτη μου πάνω στον καθρέφτη, ενώ προσπάθησα πολύ σκληρά να βρω ξανά την ψυχραιμία να τον αντιμετωπίσω κλείνοντας σφιχτά τα μάτια μου.


	9. Η σκληρή αλήθεια

**Haunted Love "9. Η σκληρή αλήθεια" **

**Τραγούδι έμπνευσης κεφαλαίου**: Rihanna - Russian Roulette

**Ακούστε το εδώ: **(http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ2nCGawrSY&feature=player_embedded)

«Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου και κοίτα με Ιζαμπέλα...» είπε επιτακτικά και κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά με πείσμα ενώ τα δάκρυα μου άρχιζαν να ξεχειλίζουν από τα μάτια μου... «Κοίτα με που να σε πάρει» είπε πάλι βάζοντας τα χέρια του πάνω στο πρόσωπο μου και ξεροκαταπίνοντας άνοιξα τα μάτια μου αργά και τον κοίταξα στα μάτια... Εκείνος μαλάκωσε το βλέμμα του αφαιρώντας τα μαλλιά που είχαν πέσει πάνω στο πρόσωπο μου ευλαβικά και καθώς κατέβασε τα χέρια μου από το στόμα μου, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα κάνοντας πιο πίσω χωρίς να αποχωρίζεται την ματιά μου, επαναλαμβάνοντας πιο ήρεμα.

«Κοίτα με...» ζήτησε και με την καρδιά μου να καλπάζει άρρυθμα, παίρνοντας μια βαθιά τρεμάμενη ανάσα άρχισα να χαμηλώνω την ματιά μου ξανά πάνω στο γυμνό του στήθος... «Πες μου τι βλέπεις» επανέλαβε με μια ήπια φωνή και κοιτώντας τον ξανά στα μάτια με τα δάκρυα μου να τρέχουν ανεξέλεγκτα, δεν κατάφερα να αρθρώσω λέξη και συνέχισε εκείνος.

«Θες να σου πω εγώ τι βλέπεις;... Θες να σου πως πως με βλέπουν όλοι;...» ρώτησε αλλά δεν ανταποκρίθηκα και εκείνος άφησε την ανάσα του να βγει από μέσα του ήρεμα... «Το ότι κάποιος μπορεί να είναι ξανθός, με γκρίζα μάτια, με αγγελικό πρόσωπο και καλούς τρόπους Ιζαμπέλα, δεν σημαίνει ότι είναι απαραίτητα και άγγελος... Όταν κοιτάς κάποιον ποτέ μην σταματάς στο προσωπείο που εκείνος σου παρουσιάζει, κοίτα πιο βαθιά... Ναι είμαι όμορφος, έχω τρόπους όταν το επιβάλλει η στιγμή και ξέρω να φέρομαι όπως πρέπει ώστε όλοι να πιστέψουν αυτό που θέλω να πιστέψουν δηλαδή ότι είμαι ένα άγγελος... Αλλά όταν ρίχνω την μάσκα Ιζαμπέλα, είμαι αυτό που βλέπεις μπροστά σου... Ένα άκαρδο τέρας χωρίς ίχνος αισθημάτων... Δεν έχω καρδιά και ο λόγος είναι αυτός που βλέπεις μπροστά σου»

«Ποιος σου το έκανε αυτό;» ρώτησα ξεψυχισμένα και χαμογέλασε ψυχρά.

«Ποιοι, είναι η σωστή ερώτηση... Αλλά μην νοιάζεσαι γι αυτούς, έχουν πληρώσει πολύ ακριβά γι αυτό» απάντησε ψυχρά χωρίς μεταμέλεια στην φωνή του όπως ακριβώς θα έκανε και ένα ψυχρός δολοφόνος... Αυτόματα το σώμα μου πήρε μια αμυντική στάση και μετακινήθηκε λίγο σε μια προσπάθεια να ξεφύγω από κοντά του ενώ άρχισα και πάλι να τρέμω απελπισμένα.

«Και τι θες από μένα;» τόλμησα να ρωτήσω με τρεμάμενη φωνή και μου χαμογέλασε πιο ζεστά ενώ έκανε μισό βήμα για να με πλησιάσει... Ασυναίσθητα έκανα ένα πλαϊνό βήμα για να τον αποφύγω και εκείνος πιάνοντας με από τους ώμους μου, με ανάγκασε ξανά να γυρίσω προς τον καθρέφτη και περνώντας τα χέρια του απαλά από τα μπράτσα μου, μίλησε με βαθιά φωνή μέσα στο αυτί μου, κοιτώντας με μέσα από τον καθρέφτη.

«Πες μου τι βλέπεις» είπε απαλά και χωρίς να σταματά να με ακουμπά με ανάγκασε να κοιτάξω ξανά το είδωλό μου... Τα μάτια μου αυτόματα, θόλωσαν τόσο πολύ που δεν ήμουν ικανή πια να κοιτάξω το οτιδήποτε... Μέσα στην ματιά μου είχε κολλήσει η αποκρουστική εικόνα του στήθους του που ήταν γεμάτη από ατσούμπαλα σημάδια και ράμματα από σφαίρες και μαχαιριές και ξεροκαταπίνοντας, έμεινα ακίνητη με την ανάσα μου να μπαίνει και να βγαίνει μέσα σου τρεμάμενα ενώ ήμουν ανίκανη πια να ελέγξω το τρέμουλο του κορμιού μου και του σαγονιού μου.

«Μην φοβάσαι να εκφράσεις αυτό που σκέφτεσαι Ιζαμπέλα» με παρότρυνε και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα με μεγάλο κόπο κατάφερα να πω μόνο.

«Θες να με κάνεις σαν και εσένα;» κούνησε το κεφάλι του αρνητικά πολύ σοβαρός και χαϊδεύοντας ξανά απαλά τα χέρια μου συνέχισε με πιο απαλή φωνή.

« Αντιθέτως, θέλω να σε κάνω να δεις τον εαυτό σου όπως ακριβώς είναι... Θέλω μόνο να αναδείξω την απερίγραπτη ομορφιά που κρύβεται μέσα σου Ιζαμπέλα, τίποτα παραπάνω»

«Το εννοείς;» δεν μπόρεσα να μην τον ρωτήσω και μου χαμογέλασε πιο πλατιά.

«Πες μου τι βλέπεις» συνέχισε να απαιτεί και παίρνοντας άλλη μια βαθιά ανάσα κοίταξα το είδωλό μου άλλη μια φορά και τα παράτησα.

«Δεν ξέρω τι θες να σου πω» είπα παραπονιάρικα και τρίβοντας τα μπράτσα μου παρηγορητικά είπε όσα εκείνος έβλεπε σε μένα.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να είσαι ξανθιά ή να έχεις γαλάζια μάτια για να σε θεωρήσει κανείς άγγελο Ιζαμπέλα... Η φυσική σου ομορφιά, η πραγματική σου ομορφιά δεν βρίσκεται εδώ...» είπε καθώς έπιανε το πρόσωπο μου με τα δύο του χέρια... «Δεν συμπληρώνεται με αυτό...» Συνέχισε περνώντας τα χέρια του απαλά απάνω από όλο μου το σώμα... «Αλλά εδώ...» τελείωσε την φράση του και βάζοντας το δεξί του χέρι καλύπτοντας το αριστερό μου στήθος, μου υπέδειξε την καρδιά μου και η ανάσα μου αυτόματα σταμάτησε ενώ η καρδιά μου άρχισε να χτυπά άρρυθμα... «Το μόνο που θέλω από σένα είναι να μου δώσεις μόνο μια ευκαιρία να απελευθερώσω ότι έχεις κρυμμένο εδώ...» συνέχισε πιέζοντας την ανοιχτή του παλάμη περισσότερο πάνω στο στήθος μου και σέρνοντας την απαλά πάνω από το δέρμα μου, έβαλε το χέρι του να ακουμπήσει πάνω στο πρόσωπο μου και με αργή κίνηση με ανάγκασε να γυρίσω για να τον αντικρίσω καταπρόσωπο... «Είναι στο χέρι σου να δεις αυτό που βλέπω εγώ» είπε και χαϊδεύοντας απαλά το πρόσωπο μου, απομακρύνοντας τα δάκρυα μου με κοίταξε υπομονετικά περιμένοντας να βρω την ψυχραιμία για να ανταποκριθώ.

«Νιώθω λίγο σαν την Εύα που την δελεάζει ο όφις να φάει το μήλο» εξωτερίκευσα ασυναίσθητα την σκέψη μου και εκείνος γελώντας σιγανά, χαμήλωσε την ματιά του για λίγο καθώς πέρναγε την γλώσσα του πάνω από τα χείλια του και με κοίταξε πάλι σταθερά στα μάτια.

«Εύστοχη παρομοίωση αλλά υπάρχουν δύο βασικά στοιχεία που το διαφοροποιούν»

«Ποια;» ρώτησα και χάιδεψε ξανά απαλά το μάγουλο μου ενώ έλεγε πολύ απαλά και σταθερά με σοβαρό ύφος.

«Ο όφις μπροστά μου είναι ένα απλό φιδάκι...» νιώθοντας και εννοώντας το απόλυτα... «Και δεύτερον, εκείνος είπε ψέματα για να δελεάσει την Εύα, εγώ είμαι απόλυτα ειλικρινής» δήλωσε κοιτώντας με σταθερά στα μάτια κάνοντας με να καταλάβω ότι εννοεί ότι λέει.

«Μα είπες ότι θα με αφήσεις να φύγω αν το θελήσω» του θύμισα κλαψουρίζοντας και εκείνος κατένευσε.

«Και θα το κάνω όταν θα πάρεις την απόφαση να το κάνεις, αλλά όχι πριν μου δώσεις την ευκαιρία να σου αποδείξω ότι δεν ζητώ τίποτα παραπάνω από όσα έχω δηλώσει μέχρι στιγμής... Δεν θέλω να σε κάνω σαν και έμενα Ιζαμπέλα... Για την ακρίβεια αν δω ότι εσύ προσπαθείς να γίνεις σαν εμένα, τότε θα το μετανιώσεις πικρά...» δήλωσε με ένα σκληρό ύφος που μου έκοψε την ανάσα... «Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να ξεδιπλώσω αυτόν τον απίστευτο χαρακτήρα και να σε κάνω να δεις αυτό που πραγματικά είσαι... Τίποτα... Παραπάνω»

«Και εσύ τι θα κερδίσεις από αυτό;» ρώτησα δειλά και εκείνος χαμογέλασε με ένα δαιμόνιο χαμόγελο.

«Πολλά περισσότερα από όσα βάζει με τον νους σου»

«Τι δουλειά κάνεις πραγματικά;» ρώτησα χωρίς να το σκεφτώ και το άγριο του ύφος επέστρεψε αστραπιαία αλλά η φωνή του παρέμεινε ήρεμη και σταθερή.

«Αν σου πω τι δουλειά πραγματικά κάνω ή υποψιαστώ ότι το ανακάλυψες μόνη σου, τότε δεν θα μου δώσεις άλλη επιλογή από το να σε σκοτώσω» είπε και ξεροκατάπια... Το ύφος του με συνδυασμό με την απαλή και ψιθυριστή του φωνή, μου δήλωνε ότι πραγματικά το εννοούσε και δεν έπαιζε με αυτό.

«Και εγώ τι πρέπει να κάνω;» ρώτησα ενώ ένιωθα τον λαιμό μου πιο ξηρό από ποτέ.

«Έχω τρεις απαράβατους κανόνες, όσο τους ακολουθείς, τότε θα έχεις μια ευκαιρία να κερδίσεις όσα σου προσφέρω... Αν τους παραβείς όμως, θα τα χάσεις όλα και θα σε πετάξω για πάντα έξω από αυτό το σπίτι... Αλλά αν τολμήσεις ποτέ να με προδώσεις...» είπε χαμηλώνοντας με νόημα την ματιά του προς το στήθος του... «Τότε θα καταλήξεις όπως κατέληξαν και αυτοί» δήλωσε ψυχρά με κανένα ίχνος αισθήματος και κοιτώντας με ξανά σταθερά στα μάτια συνέχισε... «Η απόφαση είναι πάντα δική σου» τελείωσε την φράση του και προσπαθώντας να καταπιώ το σάλιο μου, πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα για να βρω τα απομεινάρια της ψυχραιμίας μου.

«Τι κανόνες;» ρώτησα και χαμογέλασε με ικανοποίηση.

«1ον. Θα κάνεις πάντα ότι σου ζητήσω χωρίς να ρωτάς το γιατί, όσα πιο λίγα ξέρεις τόσο πιο εύκολα θα μπορέσεις να πάρεις την ζωή σου πίσω την στιγμή που θα αποφασίσεις ότι δεν σου αρμόζει άλλο αυτή η ζωή... 2ον Μην τολμήσεις ποτέ να με ερωτευτείς, γιατί την στιγμή που θα το κάνεις αυτόματα θα καταστραφείς... και 3ον Μην τολμήσεις ποτέ έστω και να σκεφτείς να με φιλήσεις στο στόμα... Αν τολμήσεις έστω και να το σκεφτείς, σου εγγυώμαι ότι θα το πληρώσεις πολύ ακριβά» είπε κατηγορηματικά και έσμιξα τα φρύδια μου με απορία... Εντάξει τα άλλα να τα καταλάβω αλλά να μην τον φιλήσω ποτέ στο στόμα;... χάζεψε τελείως... γιατί;

«Υπάρχει κάτι που θέλεις να ρωτήσεις πάνω στους κανόνες;» ρώτησε λες και είχε διαβάσει τις σκέψεις μου και κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου, κρατώντας την απορία μου για τον εαυτό μου... «Καλώς...Μιας και τα λύσαμε αυτά δεν πάμε προς τα μέσα;» ρώτησε και αυτόματα χωρίς να το σκεφτώ έκανα προς τα πίσω και εκείνος χαμογέλασε με την κίνηση μου αυτή ενώ την στιγμή που απομακρύνθηκε για λίγο από κοντά μου, έσκυψε και άρχισε να απαλλάσσετε από τα παπούτσια του και το παντελόνι του ενώ έλεγε... «Ξέρεις κάτι Ιζαμπέλα; Έχω αρχίσει να πιστεύω ότι ο λόγος που σε παρατάνε πριν σε ξεπαρθενέψουν δεν είναι γιατί φοβούνται να πάρουν αυτήν την ευθύνη αλλά γιατί εσύ τους διώχνεις πριν τους δώσεις την ευκαιρία να το κάνουν...»σχολίασε και τον κοίταξα προσβεβλημένη... Μόλις ίσιωσε το κορμί του και έβγαλε το πουκάμισο του, συνέχισε κοιτώντας με στα μάτια... «Είσαι σίγουρη ότι θες να την ξεφορτωθείς;» ρώτησε και άρχισα να ανασάνω γρήγορα σφραγίζοντας το στόμα μου πριν του πετάξω στα μούτρα την πραγματική γνώμη που έχω για εκείνον και κάνω τα πράγματα χειρότερα από ότι ήδη είναι... «Μην φοβάσαι ποτέ να εκφράσεις αυτό που σκέφτεσαι,τουλάχιστον όσο είσαι μαζί μου» είπε ενώ τσίμπησε το σαγόνι μου τρυφερά...

Τότε τα πήρα τελείως και χτυπώντας του το χέρι, έκανα ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω αμυντικά αλλά σκαλώνοντας το παπούτσι μου πάνω στο φόρεμα που ήταν στο πάτωμα, για άλλη μια φορά βρέθηκα φαρδιά πλατιά στο έδαφος να σφαδάζω και εκείνος κλείνοντας τα μάτια του με το ένα του χέρι τρίβοντας τα με μανία ενώ το δεύτερο το είχε βάλει πάνω στην μέση του, άρχισε να γελάει δυνατά κουνώντας το κεφάλι του πέρα δώθε.

«Σταμάτα να με κοροϊδεύεις» φώναξα ενώ έπιανα το πόδι μου και την στιγμή που προσπάθησα να βγάλω το παπούτσι έσφιξα τα δόντια μου να μην ουρλιάξω από τον πόνο που ένιωσα ενώ γέρνοντας στο πλάι χτύπησα το κεφάλι μου πάνω στον τοίχο απελπισμένα αφήνοντας τα δάκρυα μου να κυλήσουν ανενόχλητα... «Δεν αντέχω άλλο» κλαψούρισα αγνοώντας για το τι έκανε εκείνος και μόλις ένιωσα το χέρι του πάνω στο πόδι μου, άφησα την κραυγή μου να βγει από μέσα μου, χωρίς να έχω άλλη αντοχή να την συγκρατήσω από τον πόνο που ένιωσα και βγάζοντας τα παπούτσια μου, με πήρε απαλά στην αγκαλιά του, με πήγε στο κρεβάτι και με άφησε απαλά πάνω στρώμα... Πριν ακόμα φύγει μάζεψα τα πόδια μου κοντά στο στήθος μου και άρχισα να κλαίω απαρηγόρητα.

Χωρίς να πει τίποτα, μόλις γύρισε με βόλεψε καλύτερα πάνω στο στρώμα και πιάνοντας το ένα μου πόδι άρχισε να το περιποιείται με τον πιο απαλό τρόπο αλλά εγώ ήμουν πολύ μακριά για να μπορέσω να αντιδράσω και χωρίς να σταματώ να κλαίω, τον άφησα κάνει ότι καταλαβαίνει... Όταν τελείωσε όμως ήρθε κοντά μου και με ανάγκασε να τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια ενώ σκουπίζοντας τα δάκρυα μου, μου μίλησε με την πιο βελούδινη φωνή του παρηγορητικά.

«Προσπάθησε να κοιμηθείς, αύριο θα είναι καλύτερα... Σου έφερα και ένα ποτήρι γάλα για να σε χαλαρώσει λίγο... Εντάξει;» ρώτησε και κατένευσα ενώ προσπαθούσα να ηρεμήσω το τρέμουλο μου και τους λυγμούς μου... Εκείνος χωρίς να πει τίποτα άλλο, πήρε στα χέρια του μια σατέν μπιτζάμα που ήταν πάνω στο κρεβάτι και μόλις μου την έδωσε να την κρατήσω έφυγε κλείνοντας την πόρτα απαλά πίσω του και έμεινα να κοιτώ την κλειστή πόρτα αποσβολωμένη... Δεν μπορεί να το ζω εγώ αυτό, σίγουρα κάποιος μου κάνει πλάκα δεν εξηγείται αλλιώς, σκέφτηκα και ανασηκώνοντας το κορμί μου γύρισα και κοίταξα το γάλα που ήταν πάνω στο κομοδίνο μου και ξαναγύρισα την ματιά μου προς την κλειστή πόρτα με ένα απλανές βλέμμα.

Δεν είχα ιδέα πόση ώρα είχε περάσει από την στιγμή που κατάφερα να κοιμηθώ αλλά η έντονη αίσθηση ότι ήθελα να πάω τουαλέτα, με ξύπνησε και ανοίγοντας τα μάτια μου μέσα στο σκοτάδι σηκώθηκα και στα τυφλά άρχισα να ψάχνω την πόρτα για να βρω που ήταν η τουαλέτα... Μόλις την βρήκα, την άνοιξα και μπαίνοντας μέσα έμεινα σοκαρισμένη να κοιτώ γύρω μου... Που στο καλό βρίσκομαι;... αναρωτήθηκα και πεταρίζοντας τα μάτια μου, άρχισα να κοιτώ τον περίεργο διάδρομο που απλωνόταν μπροστά μου.

Αντί για την τουαλέτα είχα βρεθεί σε ένα μακρύ διάδρομο που σε μια σειρά από κολώνες υπήρχαν απάνω κάτι ψηλά περίεργα βάζα σαν αυτά τα κινέζικα που είχε η μαμά της Βι μόνο που αυτά ήταν μπλε χρυσά και πολύ ψηλά... Έπιασα το κεφάλι μου που ήταν έτοιμο να εκραγεί, προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να θυμηθώ που βρίσκομαι αλλά η ανάγκη μου για τουαλέτα, μου απέσπασε την προσοχή και χωρίς να το σκεφτώ άρχισα να ψάχνω να βρω μια τουαλέτα για να ανακουφιστώ αλλά όλες οι πόρτες ήταν κλειδωμένες και γρήγορα απογοητεύτηκα... Εκεί όμως που ήμουν έτοιμη να τα παρατήσω, ομιλίες από μακριά με παραξένεψαν και άρχισα να προχωρώ προς την περίτεχνη και τόσο περίεργη σκάλα προσπαθώντας να καταλάβω τι λένε... Μόλις η γνωστή φωνή του κύριου Κάλλεν έφτασε στα αυτιά μου και συνειδητοποίησα που βρισκόμουν, έμεινα ακίνητη και αναποφάσιστη για το τι πρέπει να κάνω...

«Πάντως έκανες καταπληκτική δουλειά με αυτόν τον πίνακα» άκουσα μια γυναικεία φωνή και χωρίς να το καταλάβω το σώμα μου χαμήλωσε και έκατσα στα σκαλιά κρυφακούωντας τα όσα λέγανε.

«Δεν είμαι τυχαία ένας από τους πέντε καλύτερους Συντηρητές και Εκτιμητές έργων τέχνης» χλεύασε κοροϊδευτικά και η απάντηση της κοπέλας με πάγωσε στην θέση μου.

«Ναι κλάσανε οι συντηρητές και βγήκες εσύ... Ψωνάρα... κατέβα πια από το καλάμι πριν δούμε τα χειρότερα»

«Αγάπη μου ότι και να λες δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να με φτάσει κανείς και το ξέρεις πολύ καλά»

«Κανείς δεν το αμφισβητεί αυτό, αλλά για πόσο νομίζεις ότι θα κάνεις την μαϊμού κρεμασμένος από τις στέγες διακινδυνεύοντας την ίδια σου την ζωή... Ξύπνα Έντουαρτ δεν είσαι πια παιδάκι, έχεις πατήσει τα 35 ...Μπορεί να στέκεις καλά αλλά πρέπει να αρχίσεις να συνειδητοποιείς ότι αυτή η ζωή δεν είναι για πάντα... Σκέψου το λίγο πριν να είναι αργά και οι άλλοι αποφασίσουν να σε βγάλουν από την μέση» είπε εκείνη και έμεινα με κομμένη την ανάσα, περιμένοντας την απάντηση του.

«Ποτέ δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί αυτό, δεν πρόκειται να το επιτρέψω και το ξέρεις» είπε εκείνος με σκληρή φωνή και άκουσα την ανάσα της κοπέλας να βγαίνει απογοητευμένη και βαριά από μέσα της.

«Ξέρεις πόσο σε αγαπώ και σε νοιάζομαι Έντουαρτ... Πρέπει όμως να αρχίσεις να κοιτάς το μέλλον σου και όχι να ψάχνεις για καινούργια δολώματα... Καλά μιλάμε έπαθα... Που το πέτυχες πάλι αυτό το τούβλο;» είπε αμέσως αλλάζοντας θέμα και κατάλαβα αμέσως ότι εννοούσε εμένα και η απάντηση του με άφησε άφωνη.

«Πρόσεχε τα λόγια σου» της είπε κατηγορηματικά χωρίς να δέχεται αντίρρηση γι αυτό.

«Μα είσαι με τα καλά σου βρε Έντουαρτ... Την έχεις αυτήν ικανή μέσα σε έναν μήνα να καταφέρει να γίνει το τέλειο δόλωμα;... Ξεκόλλα λίγο το μυαλό σου πριν βρεθείς σε κανένα χαντάκι» του είπε εκείνη με το ίδιο ύφος που χρησιμοποιείσαι και εκείνος πριν.

«Δεν την φοβάμαι... Έχει τσαγανό μέσα της και θα τα καταφέρει... Σε ένα μήνα θα είναι έτοιμη» δήλωσε κατηγορηματικά με τέτοια σιγουριά που κόντεψα να ουρλιάξω... Τον παλιό ψεύτη, δεν είχε ποτέ σκοπό να με αφήσει να φύγω και το χειρότερο έχει ήδη προσχεδιάσει όλο μου το μέλλον... Χριστέ μου πως θα καταφέρω να ξεμπλέξω από όλην αυτήν την κατάσταση;... Πως θα καταφέρω να ξεφύγω από τα δίχτυα του;

«Δεν είμαι και τόσο σίγουρη» του απάντησε η άλλη ειρωνικά και έγινε μια παύση.

«Στην τελική δεν σου πέφτει λόγος.. Αν δεν τα καταφέρει το δικό μου κεφάλι θα πάρουν όχι το δικό σου οπότε δεν θέλω να ακούσω άλλη κουβέντα πάνω σε αυτό» της το ξέκοψε και εκείνη αναστενάζοντας, γύρισε την κουβέντα σε κάτι πιο ανάλαφρο που με έκανε να σοκαριστώ αλλά και να νιώσω ανακούφιση ταυτόχρονα.

«Τουλάχιστον είναι καλή στο κρεβάτι;» ρώτησε και ο Έντουαρτ άρχισε να γελάει δυνατά κάνοντας το γέλιο του να αντηχήσει σε όλο το σπίτι και κοίταξα ντροπιασμένα τα πόδια μου νιώθοντας να κοκκινίζω ολόκληρη.

«Δεν θα το πιστέψεις αλλά είναι παρθένα»

«Παρθένα;» αναφώνησε η άλλη σοκαρισμένη και συνέχισε... «Δεν πιστεύω να τολμήσεις να με αφήσεις απ έξω» είπε και έσμιξα τα φρύδια μου με απορία... Τι εννοεί με αυτό;

«Και όμως φιλενάδα θα σε απογοητεύσω αλλά δεν είμαι διατεθειμένος να την μοιραστώ»

«Ούτε μαζί μου;» ρώτησε απογοητευμένα.

«Ιδίως μαζί σου» της είπε αυστηρά και εκείνη απαίτησε νευριασμένα τον λόγο... «Γιατί η Μπέλλα...» πως με είπε; Μπέλλα;... αναρωτήθηκα αλλά το βούλωσα για να ακούσω την συνέχεια... «Δεν μοιάζει με καμιά άλλη και την θέλω όλη δική μου» είπε και έμεινα μαλάκας.

«Μην μου πεις ότι κεραυνοβολήθηκες γιατί θα με στείλεις βραδιάτικα» του είπε η άλλη και εκείνος άρχισε να γελάει και πάλι δυνατά.

«Σοβαρέψου βρε Ρόουζ επιτέλους» είπε άρχισα να τα χάνω λίγο.

«Τότε γιατί;» ρώτησε εύλογα την ίδια απορία που είχα και εγώ και σοβαρεύοντας, απάντησε απλά.

«Γιατί την θέλω για πάντα, όχι μόνο για μια αποστολή» είπε και αμέσως η ανάσα μου χάθηκε και κόντεψα να πνιγώ.

«Είσαι σίγουρος ότι δεν ερωτοχτυπήθηκες;» τον ρώτησε η άλλη δύσπιστα αλλά εκείνος φαντάζομαι ότι της απάντησε με ένα νεύμα ή κάτι τέτοιο και εκείνη συνέχισε... «Τι να σου πω, εσύ ξέρεις... Κρίμα πάντως, τέτοιο μπομπούκι και να μην το χαρώ;... Με πληγώνεις»

«Θα το ξεπεράσεις και τώρα που το θυμάμαι, κανόνισε ένα ραντεβού για αύριο» της είπε και έξυσα το κεφάλι μου με απορία.

«Τα κλασικά;» ρώτησε αλλά δεν ακούστηκε κάποια απάντηση οπότε υποθέτω θα απάντησε πάλι με νεύμα... «Οκ έγινε» του απάντησε εκείνη και έμεινα με την απορία στο τι σόι ραντεβού μου είχε μόλις κλείσει αλλά αυτό ήταν μια τρύπα στο νερό με βάση όσα έχει ακούσει μέχρι στιγμής... «Καλή η παρέα σου αλλά πρέπει να φύγω...» συνέχισε και εκείνος την σταμάτησε.

«Οκ και κοίτα να μου φέρεις τα λεφτά γρήγορα»

«Έλεος βρε Έντουαρτ πάλι πανί με πανί έμεινες;... Τι θα γίνει με την πάρτη σου πια... Σταμάτα να χαλάς ότι βγάζεις αριστερά και δεξιά... κράτα και τίποτα στην άκρη βρε κουφιοκέλε»

«Τα δικά σου λεφτά τρώω;» της γύρισε πίσω και έμεινα ξέπνοη... είναι και μπατίρης;... ουάου τι άλλο θα ακούσω πια.

«Αν τα έτρωγες τότε θα σου έκοβα την καλημέρα» του απάντησε η άλλη κοροϊδευτικά και ένιωσα τις φωνές τους να ξεμακραίνουν.

«Μια ζωή έχουμε Ρόουζ, δεν θα τα κάνω μασούρι» της είπε τελικά και μόλις σταμάτησα να ακούω καθαρά το τι λέγανε, αποφάσισα ότι ήταν ώρα να πηγαίνω πριν εκείνος αποφασίσει να γυρίσει πίσω...

Μόλις σηκώθηκα και άρχισα να ανεβαίνω με σιγανά βήματα, άκουσα τα δικά του να έρχονται γρήγορα προς το μέρος μου και η ανάσα μου κόπηκε στην μέση... Τον πούστη πότε πρόλαβε... σκέφτηκα και άρχισα να τρέχω προς τα πάνω αλλά την στιγμή που έκανα το λάθος να κοιτάξω για λίγο πίσω μου να δω αν εκείνος ήταν κοντά, έπεσα απάνω στον έναν στύλο που συγκρατούσε ένα από τα περίεργα βάζα και με μια απελπισμένη κίνηση έπιασα το βάζο αλλά για κακή μου τύχη η κολώνα που το στήριζε είχε ήδη γύρει αρκετά και μόλις έφτασε στην επόμενη κολώνα την πήρε μαζί της και σε αργή κίνηση χωρίς να ξέρω τι να κάνω, άρχισα να βλέπω την μια κολώνα να σπρώχνει την επόμενη και μετά την επόμενη και μετά την επόμενη μέχρι που είχαν πέσει και οι υπόλοιπες τέσσερις κάνοντας τα βάζα να καταλήξουν στο πάτωμα.

«Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις εκεί;» άκουσα την σκληρή φωνή του πίσω μου και τρεμάμενα με το βάζο ακόμα στην αγκαλιά μου, γύρισα αργά να τον αντικρίσω με ένα απολογητικό βλέμμα... Μόλις όμως είδα το μπιστόλι στο χέρι του, τρομοκρατήθηκα τόσο πολύ που χωρίς να το σκεφτώ πέταξα το βάζο απάνω του και άρχισα να τρέχω.

Άκουσα το βάζο να σπάει και πριν καν πάρω μια ανάσα το ένα του χέρι σφίχτηκε σαν μέγγενη γύρω από την μέση μου ενώ σηκώνοντας με πιο ψηλά από το έδαφος, άρχισε να με σέρνει προς το δωμάτιο που είχα αρχικά βγει και χωρίς να αντέχω άλλο άρχισα να τσιρίζω.

«Άφησε με κάτω» φώναζα ξανά και ξανά παλεύοντας σκληρά να ξεφύγω από το σφιχτό του κράτημα αλλά εκείνος δεν άκουγε κουβέντα.

Μπαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο, άνοιξε το φως και κλείνοντας και κλειδώνοντας την πόρτα με κάρφωσε απάνω της και με κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα που μου έκοψε τα ύπατα.

«Τι διάολο έκανες εκεί έξω;» ρώτησε αφρίζοντας και γρήγορα του είπα την αλήθεια.

«Ξύπνησα και δεν ήξερα που βρισκόμουν»

«Τι διάολο έκανες εκεί έξω Ιζαμπέλα» επανέλαβε πιο άγρια και άρχισα να αναπνέω με δυσκολία ενώ τα προηγούμενα λόγια του άρχισαν να στριφογυρίζουν μέσα στο μυαλό μου κάνοντας με να παραλύσω από τον φόβο μου.

_«Αν σου πω τι δουλειά πραγματικά κάνω ή υποψιαστώ ότι το ανακάλυψες μόνη σου, τότε δεν θα μου δώσεις άλλη επιλογή από το να σε σκοτώσω»_

«Μίλα που να σε πάρει... Τι έκανες εκεί έξω Ιζαμπέλα» φώναξε μέσα στα αυτιά μου και κλείνοντας τα με τα χέρια μου, του είπα την μισή αλήθεια.

«Έψαχνα να βρω την τουαλέτα» είπα ενώ άρχισα να τρέμω σύγκορμη.

«Έψαχνες να βρεις τουαλέτα» επανέλαβε κοροϊδευτικά κατεβάζοντας τα χέρια μου από τα αυτιά μου και κοίταξε προς τον διάδρομο που οδηγούσε στην τουαλέτα που ήταν μέσα στο δωμάτιο ενώ συνέχιζε... «Και αυτό εκεί τι ακριβώς είναι;» ρώτησε με τα μάτια του να αρχίζουν να σκουραίνουν.

«Ξύπνησα και δεν ήξερα που ήμουν, δεν κατάλαβα που βρισκόμουν» είπα με πείσμα και εκείνος με την αναστροφή του χεριού του, μου άστραψε ένα δυνατό χαστούκι που με έκανε να πέσω με δύναμη στο πάτωμα και βάζοντας το χέρι μου πάνω στο μάγουλο μου γύρισα και τον αντίκρισα με δάκρυα στα μάτια, φοβούμενη για τα χειρότερα.

Εκείνος λυγίζοντας τα πόδια του, με πλησίασε και αμέσως έκανα το σώμα μου πιο πίσω αμυντικά αλλά τυλίγοντας το χέρι του γύρω από το μπράτσο μου πονώντας με, με ακινητοποίησε και άρχισα να φωνάζω.

«Άφησέ με, με πονάςςςςς» κλαψούριζα κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου αλλά εκείνος δεν χαλάρωνε καθόλου την λαβή του.

«Αν νομίζεις ότι είσαι ικανή να με κοροϊδέψεις, είσαι βαθιά νυχτωμένη» απείλησε μέσα από τα δόντια του.

«Μα σου λέω την αλήθεια, δεν κατάλαβα που ήμουν» είπα με πείσμα δυνατά και εκείνος σέρνοντας με πάνω στο πάτωμα, μόλις έφτασε κοντά στο κρεβάτι με ανασήκωσε και με μια δυνατή λαβή με ανάγκασε να ξαπλώσω πάνω στα πόδια του αφού πρώτα έκατσε εκείνος ακουμπώντας την κοιλιά μου πάνω στα γόνατα του... Μόλις με ακινητοποίησε με τον αγκώνα του να πιέζει τον αυχένα μου, κατέβασε το παντελόνι της μπιτζάμας μου και άρχισε να με δέρνει τόσο δυνατά που ούρλιαξα από τον πόνο ενώ χτυπώντας τα χέρια μου και τα πόδια μου ταυτόχρονα, προσπαθούσα να του ξεφύγω.

«Τι διάολο έκανες εκεί έξω Ιζαμπέλα... Τι;... Τι;... Τι;» επαναλάμβανε ξανά και ξανά μέσα από τα δόντια του με τόσο μίσος που ένιωσα να πνίγομαι από τον αέρα που λιγόστευε στα πνευμόνια μου καθώς η κάθε του ξυλιά γινόταν και πιο δυνατή από την προηγούμενη.

«Σου λέω την αλήθειααααα» ούρλιαζα απελπισμένη αλλά εκείνος δεν σταματούσε και απαιτούσε ξανά και ξανά να του πω τον λόγο και εγώ επαναλάμβανα ξανά και ξανά την αλήθεια, παραλείποντας το σημείο που κρυφάκουσα... Εκείνος αφού ξεθύμανε, με πέταξε στο πάτωμα και με κοίταξε για άλλη μια φορά με το πιο διαβολικό ύφος που είχα δει ποτέ στην ζωή μου και με ρώτησε για τελευταία φορά.

«Τι διάολο έκανες εκεί έξω Ιζαμπέλα;» είπε και αφού πήρα μερικές ανάσες για να μπορέσω να πάρω λίγο οξυγόνο επανέλαβα για τελευταία φορά.

«Έψαχνα να βρω την τουαλέτα, δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω που βρισκόμουν» έλεγα μέσα από τα αναφιλητά μου και εκείνος αφήνοντας την ανάσα του να βγει από μέσα του βίαια, έκλεισε το κεφάλι του μέσα στα δύο του χέρια και τραβώντας για λίγο μαλλιά του, τελικά σηκώθηκε σαν ελατήριο απάνω και παίρνοντας το όπλο του μαζί του, βγήκε από το δωμάτιο και με κλείδωσε μέσα σε αυτό... Και εγώ έμεινα να κοιτώ την πόρτα τρέμοντας με το μυαλό μου να αδυνατώντας να κάνει μια λογική σκέψη.


	10. Welcome to my world

**Haunted Love "10. Welcome to my world" **

**Τραγούδι****έμπνευσης****κεφαλαίου****:** Three Days Grace - No More

**Ακούστε το εδώ:** (http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=jB70LFhGPQc&feature=player_embedded)

Έντουαρτ

Τι ηλίθια Χριστέ μου, πως της ήρθε να κρυφακούσει, δεν έχει καθόλου μυαλό πια;... Αφού την προειδοποίησα δεν την προειδοποίησα;... Μούγκριζα μέσα μου και από τα νεύρα μου και άρχισα να κοπανάω τον σάκο του μποξ με μανία προσπαθώντας πολύ σκληρά να καταπνίξω όλα τα άγρια ένστικτα μου, ελπίζοντας αυτό να βοηθήσει ώστε να μην ανέβω απάνω και την σαπίσω στο ξύλο.

Το πως κατάφερα χθες να συγκρατήσω τον εαυτό μου για να σταματήσω, ακόμα απορώ με τον εαυτό μου...

«ΜΜΜΜΜΜΜΜΜ» μούγκρισα σαν λιοντάρι και άρχισα πάλι να κοπανάω τον σάκο με μεγαλύτερη μανία αλλά όσο τον κοπάναγα τόσο μεγάλωνε μέσα μου η αγανάκτηση και με έκανε να θέλω περισσότερο να την κάνω να το πληρώσει που τόλμησε να μου πει ψέματα...

Μπέλλα

Το ξημέρωμα με βρήκε ακόμα στο πάτωμα στην ίδια θέση να κοιτώ το κενό χωρίς να έχω το κουράγιο να αντιδράσω... Τα δάκρυα μου είχαν πια στερέψει και άδεια και τρομοκρατημένη ευχόμουν να γίνει κάτι και να σταματήσει η καρδιά μου να χτυπά.

Είχα παραιτηθεί... Ένιωθα ότι δεν υπήρχε καμία ελπίδα και όσο σκεφτόμουν ξανά και ξανά τα λόγια του, ένιωθα η ζωή μου να στερεύει, ένιωθα η ανάσα μου να δυσκολεύει και εκεί που νόμιζα ότι ήμουν μόνη το άγγιγμα του ξαφνικά με έβγαλε από τον λήθαργο... Με όση δύναμη μου είχε απομείνει, άρχισα να παλεύω ουρλιάζοντας όλο τον πόνο και την αγανάκτηση που ένιωθα μέσα μου με κλειστά τα μάτια.

«Άφησε μεεεεε... Μην με ακουμπαςςςςς... Θέλω να φύγω, θέλω να πάω στο σπίτι μου... Το υποσχέθηκεςςςςςςςςςςςςς» φώναζα ξανά και ξανά παλεύοντας χωρίς να ανοίγω τα μάτια μου και το νερό που άρχισε να πέφτει απάνω μου παγωμένο με ξάφνιασε τόσο πολύ που για λίγο έμεινα παγωμένη και ακίνητη ενώ με μια δολοφονική ματιά τον κοίταξα με όλο μου το μίσος και εκείνος χαμογέλασε με ικανοποίηση.

«Καλωσόρισες» είπε κοροϊδευτικά και την στιγμή που προσπάθησα να του ξεφύγω εκείνος με έκλεισε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του και με ακινητοποίησε... «Τι άλλαξε;» ρώτησε σκληρά κοιτώντας με μέσα στα μάτια με το ίδιο βλέμμα που με είχε κοιτάξει και πριν φύγει το βράδυ από το δωμάτιο μου... Τον έφτυσα στην μούρη για απάντηση και εκείνος ανταπέδωσε με ένα δυνατό χαστούκι που έκανε το σβέρκο μου να πονέσει από το τράνταγμα αλλά δεν τα παρατούσα.

Γυρίζοντας και πάλι το πρόσωπο μου στην ευθεία, τον κοίταξα με την ίδια ματιά που με κοίταζε και εκείνος επανέλαβε.

«Τι άλλαξε Ιζαμπέλα;» ρώτησε επιτακτικά και τον ξαναέφτυσα στην μούρη και εκείνος απάντησε με τον ίδιο τρόπο με πριν.

Έσφιξα τα δόντια μου απαγορεύοντας με όλη την δύναμη της ψυχής μου να επιτρέψω στον λυγμό μου να ξεφύγει από μέσα μου... Αφού γύρισα ξανά το πρόσωπο μου και πάλι στην ευθεία τον κοίταξα και πάλι όπως με κοίταζε... Εκείνος σπρώχνοντας με, με δύναμη πάνω στα πλακάκια του μπάνιου βγήκε από την ντουζιέρα και παίρνοντας μια πετσέτα, άρχισε να στεγνώνει τα μαλλιά του κοιτώντας με μέσα από τον καθρέφτη χωρίς να αλλάζει ύφος ούτε στο ελάχιστο.

«Μην παίζεις με την τύχη σου» είπε αυστηρά και σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω στο στήθος μου, έβαλα το ένα πόδι μπροστά από το άλλο και έμεινα με το ίδιο ύφος και εγώ να τον κοιτώ χωρίς να κουνιέμαι από την θέση μου, αγνοώντας το πάγωμα που ένιωθα από το κρύο νερό που έπεφτε με δύναμη απάνω μου.

«Πολύ καλά, μην ξεχάσεις ότι μόνη σου ορίζεις την μοίρα σου» είπε μέσα από τα δόντια του και βγαίνοντας από την τουαλέτα, με άφησε μόνη μου και εγώ του έκανα κολωδάχτυλο.

Έντουαρτ

Μα τον θεό θα την σκοτώσω... Πως τολμά να μου αντιτίθεται με αυτόν τον τρόπο, δεν σκέφτεται τίποτα πια;... Δεν την νοιάζει η ίδια της η ζωή;... ΜΜΜΜΜΜ... μούγκρισα και βγαίνοντας από το σπίτι σφύριξα και αμέσως ο Φλικ ήρθε και έκατσε σούζα μπροστά μου.

«Τράβα στο δωμάτιο της και καν' την να κατέβει τώρα» σχεδόν ούρλιαξα ...Μόλις εκείνος, έφυγε έκανα αριστερά και δεξιά το κεφάλι μου με δύναμη για να ξεπιαστώ και κοίταξα μακριά μαζεύοντας τις σκέψεις μου με ικανοποίηση...

«Τώρα να σε δω» είπα και άρχισα να τρέχω χαλαρά στην πίσω αυλή περιμένοντας να την δω πως θα κατέβει, με ένα μεγάλο ειρωνικό χαμόγελο στα χείλια.

Μπέλλα

Βγαίνοντας από το μπάνιο, βρήκα πάνω στο κρεβάτι μια μαύρη φόρμα και ένα σημείωμα που έγραφε:

"Αν σε πέντε λεπτά δεν είσαι κάτω, θα το μετανιώσεις πολύ πικρά"

«Δεν πας στον διάολο πρωί πρωί» είπα στο σημείωμα τσαλακώνοντας το και μόλις το πέταξα στο πάτωμα άρχισα να αλλάζω αλλά μόλις ντύθηκα έπεσα στο κρεβάτι και εκεί που ήμουν έτοιμη να κοιμηθώ, ξαφνικά ένα γρύλισμα με ξάφνιασε και γυρίζοντας προς την άλλη μεριά, είδα ένα τεράστιο Ντόπερμαν να με κοιτάει απειλητικά με τα δόντια του γυμνά και τα σάλια του να τρέχουν αριστερά και δεξιά από το στόμα του ενώ γαβγίζοντας μια φορά, άρχισε να γρυλίζει περισσότερο ερχόμενος κοντά μου με πολύ αργό βήμα... Έσυρα το σώμα μου πάνω στο στρώμα, έκανα όλο και πιο πίσω όσο με πλησίαζε με γουρλωμένα μάτια αλλά δεν τόλμαγα να βγάλω άχνα και μόλις έπεσα στο πάτωμα εκείνο με ένα σάλτο ανέβηκε στο κρεβάτι και άρχισε να με πλησιάζει πιο απειλητικά γαβγίζοντας πιο έντονα και χωρίς να το σκεφτώ σηκώθηκα γρήγορα από το πάτωμα και άρχισα να τρέχω προς την πόρτα... Εκείνο πριν προλάβω να διαβώ το κατώφλι της με ένα σάλτο με έφτασε και κοπανώντας το σώμα του πάνω μου, με έκανε να παίσω στο πάτωμα και πριν προλάβω να κουνηθώ με άρπαξε από την μπλούζα και άρχισε να με σέρνει προς την σκάλα και τότε πανικοβλήθηκα και προσπάθησα να το σταματήσω.

«Εντάξει, εντάξει θα κατέβω μπορείς να σταματήσεις να με σέρνεις;» είπα απελπισμένη και εκείνος σταματώντας μια ανάσα πριν το πρώτο σκαλί με άφησε και έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω ενώ δεν σταμάταγε να με απειλεί με το γρύλισμα του... Έπιασα την κουπαστή και άρχισα να τρέχω όπως όπως προς τα κάτω και εκείνο άρχισε να με παίρνει στο κατόπι αλλά μόλις έφτασα στο κάτω πάτωμα δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω και εκείνο μπαίνοντας μπροστά μου άρχισε να γαβγίζει και πάλι απειλητικά.

«Τι θες να κάνω;» τον ρώτησα απελπισμένη και εκείνο κοιτώντας με για μια μόνο στιγμή άρχισε να πηγαίνει προς τα δεξιά αλλά κάνοντας δύο βήματα σταμάτησε και γύρισε, με κοίταξε και μου γάβγισε μια φορά... «Θες να σε ακολουθήσω;» ρώτησα και αφού γάβγισε άλλη μια φορά άρχισε πάλι να προχωρεί ενώ σταματώντας που και που έλεγχε αν τον ακολουθούσα... Χωρίς να έχω επιλογή, τον ακολούθησα για να μην το νευριάσω και πάλι και μόλις με οδήγησε στην πίσω αυλή είδα τον Έντουαρτ να τρέχει και μόλις μας είδε έδωσε μόνο μια εντολή...

«30» και ο σκύλος γύρισε πάλι προς το μέρος μου γρυλίζοντας σαν τρελός ενώ με έσπρωχνε με την μύτη του κάνοντας μου ρητό ότι εννοούσε να αρχίσω να τρέχω σαν τον τρελό που έτρεχε σαν τον δαιμονισμένο και ξεφυσώντας τα παράτησα.

«Ω χουυυυ σκάσε πια, σε ακούσαμε» του είπα και εκείνος γαβγίζοντας μια φορά με τράβηξε από το μπατζάκι της φόρμας και με ανάγκασε να κουνηθώ και μόλις άρχισα να προχωρώ με άφησε και πηγαίνοντας από πίσω μου άρχισε να ακολουθεί τα βήματα μου... «Δείξε μου τον φίλο σου να σου πω ποιος είσαι» μουρμούρισα και ο σκύλος γάβγισε μια φορά και στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου απηυδισμένα... «Δεν φταίω εγώ που ο δικός σου είναι καμπούρης, να διάλεγες καλύτερο» του απάντησα και εκείνος με ένα σάλτο έπεσε και πάλι πάνω στην πλάτη μου κάνοντας με να πέσω φαρδιά πλατιά στο έδαφος και γυρίζοντας ανάσκελα γύρισα και τον κοίταξα νευριασμένα... βάζοντας τα πόδια του πάνω στο στήθος μου με κοίταξε απειλητικά ενώ γρύλισε και πάλι... «Θες να πέσω για ύπνο ή να τρέξω;... διάλεξε» του είπα και ξεφυσώντας έφυγε από πάνω μου και επιτέλους με άφησε να σηκωθώ.

Χριστέ μου που έμπλεξα... αναλογίστηκα και κοίταξα μια φορά προς τον Έντουαρτ αλλά εκείνος συγκεντρωμένος απόλυτα στο ρυθμό του δεν μου έδωσε καμία σημασία και αναστενάζοντας σηκώθηκα όρθια και με έναν χαλαρό ρυθμό άρχισα να τρέχω γύρω από την αυλή προσπαθώντας να αναπνέω ήρεμα για να μην σκέφτομαι τον πόνο που ένιωθα στα γυμνά μου πόδια και ο σκύλος άρχισε πάλι να γαβγίζει.

«Τόσο μπορώ να πάω... Αν θες να τρέξεις κατοστάρι τρέχα στον τρελάρα το αφεντικό σου και παράτα με» του είπα νευριασμένη και τα παράτησε ενώ συνέχιζε να με ακολουθεί με τον δικό μου ρυθμό.

Μετά από δεν ξέρω και εγώ πόσους γύρους, αφού είχα χάσει πια το μέτρημα με την ψυχή στο στόμα σχεδόν να σέρνομαι πάνω στο γρασίδι με τα πόδια μου χειρότερα από ότι ήταν το βράδυ, ο ηλίθιος σκύλος ξαφνικά, αφού γάβγισε, έπεσε πάνω στην πλάτη μου για άλλη μια φορά και με ισοπέδωσε στο γρασίδι... Πριν προλάβω καν να γυρίσω, τραβώντας με από τα μαλλιά άρχισε να ανεβοκατεβάζει το κεφάλι μου και ουρλιάζοντας έπιασα το μαλλί μου και άρχισα να φωνάζω δυνατά.

«Κόφτο πια... τι διάολο θες από μένα;» τον ρώτησα αλλά εκείνο συνέχισε χωρίς να σταματά και παίρνοντας τα τελείως στο κρανίο, γύρισα το σώμα μου... Εκείνο άρχισε να πέφτει πάνω στην πλάτη μου για να με γυρίσει και πάλι μπρούμυτα χωρίς να σταματά να μου τραβάει το μαλλί και δεν ήξερα τι άλλο να κάνω... «Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι θες, σταμάτα να μου τραβάς το μαλλί» φώναξα δυνατά αλλά εκείνο γρύλισε πιο απειλητικά και χωρίς να έχω άλλη επιλογή, γύρισα και πάλι μπρούμυτα και βάζοντας τα χέρια μου μπροστά συνέχισα με πείσμα... «Όχι ρε δεν κάνω τίποτα,τι θα κάνεις γι αυτό» του είπα εκνευρισμένα... Αφήνοντας τα μαλλιά μου, έκανε μια γρήγορη κίνηση και λίγο πριν τα δόντια του βρουν το δέρμα του λαιμού μου, ο Έντουαρτ, του σφύριξε με ένα περίεργο σφύριγμα και ακούγοντας τα δόντια του να κλείνουν πολύ κοντά στο αυτί μου, αυτόματα απομακρύνθηκε από μένα και έκατσε σούζα δίπλα μου χωρίς να με αφήνει από την ματιά του.

«Είσαι τελείως ηλίθιος;...» δεν άντεξα και ξέσπασα γυρίζοντας από την άλλη μεριά κοιτώντας τον Έντουαρτ με την πιο δολοφονική ματιά που διέθετα και εκείνος ανασηκώνοντας το ένα του φρύδι ήρθε και γονάτισε δίπλα μου.

«Σε αυτό το σπίτι όποιος δεν τα παίρνει με το καλό,τα παίρνει με το άγριο... Την επόμενη φορά που θα τον αμφισβητήσεις να προετοιμαστείς για το πρώτο σου σημάδι... Τώρα γύρνα από την άλλη και κάνε 100 πουσαπς και μόλις τελειώσεις άστον να σε οδηγήσει στο γυμναστήριο... Αν θες μην έρθεις» είπε ειρωνικά και αφού σηκώθηκε άρχισε να ξεμακραίνει και έμεινα με ανοιχτό το στόμα να τον κοιτώ ενώ ανάσαινα γρήγορα με τον θυμό μου να βράζει μέσα μου... Ο σκύλος γάβγισε μια φορά και γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος του, τον κοίταξα με το ίδιο ύφος που κοίταζα και τον Έντουαρτ πριν και εκείνος άρχισε πάλι να γρυλίζει.

«Δεν πα να γαμηθείτε και οι δύο μπας και ισιώσετε λέω εγώ;» του είπα αλλά εκείνο κάνοντας μια απότομη κίνηση με έπεισε ότι δεν αστειεύεται και παρατώντας τα, άρχισα να κάνω αυτό που είπε ο ψυχάκιας χωρίς να έχω άλλη επιλογή... Μόλις ο σκύλος είδε να βάζω τα χέρια μου στην σωστή θέση έκατσε ξανά στην θέση του και με κοίταζε κουνώντας το κεφάλι του πάνω κάτω όπως πήγαινε και το κορμί μου και αυτό για μια στιγμή με έκανε να γελάσω κουνώντας αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου... «Χριστέ μου τι άλλο να περιμένω πια;» ρώτησα κοιτώντας προς τον ουρανό και γυρίζοντας προς το σκυλί του είπα... «Δεν μετράς για μένα;» εκείνος γάβγισε άλλη μια φορά απειλητικά όπως θα έκανε και το αφεντικό του και παράτησα... «Καλά, καλά θα το κάνω εγώ για σένα» του είπα και άρχισα να μετράω φωναχτά ενώ λέμε τώρα πάλευα να λυγίσω τα χέρια μου.

Μόλις είπα εκατό και σωριάστηκα πάνω στο γρασίδι ο σκύλος άρχισε και πάλι να γαβγίζει...

«Δεν μπορώ ούτε μια ανάσα να πάρω πια;» το ρώτησα και εκείνο μου απάντησε με ένα απειλητικό γρύλισμα και με ανάγκασε να σηκωθώ τραβώντας το μανίκι μου και χωρίς να έχω επιλογή αναστέναξα και αφού σηκώθηκα άρχισα να το ακολουθώ.

«Ικανοποιημένος;» τον ρώτησα... Μόλις μπήκα μέσα στο γυμναστήριο όπως το είχε αποκαλέσει, το οποίο ήταν ένα άδειο δωμάτιο όπου ήταν καλυμμένο με στρώμα από την μια άκρη ως την άλλη του πατώματος, εκείνος γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος μου μου απάντησε με μια ειρωνική γκριμάτσα ανασηκώνοντας το ένα του φρύδι και κρατώντας στο χέρι του μια κρέμα και δύο καρούλια γάζας τα πέταξε προς το μέρος μου λέγοντας.

«Νομίζω μπορείς να περιποιηθείς τα πόδια σου μόνη σου» ειρωνεύτηκε την ώρα που έσκυβα να πάρω τα πράγματα που είχε πετάξει απάνω μου, αφού δεν έκανα καν τον κόπο να τα πιάσω τα άφησα να πέσουν απάνω μου και να καταλήξουν στο πάτωμα και κάνοντας την ίδια γκριμάτσα που είχε κάνει εκείνος πριν, τα πήρα και πήγα στον μπάγκο που είχα δει πριν μπούμε με το κοπρόσκυλο σε αυτό το δωμάτιο... Αφού πήρα ένα πανάκι που βρήκα πάνω σε ένα πάγκο, άρχισα να τα καθαρίζω με καθαρό νερό και μόλις πέρασα την βρομιάρα κρέμα που μου είχε δώσει, τα τύλιξα καλά με τις γάζες και γύρισα και πάλι κοντά του, με κοίταξε με ύφος.

«Σου έχω αφήσει και μια στολή στον πάγκο, τρέχα να αλλάξεις και μετά έλα» είπε και σηκώνοντας τα χέρια μου προς τα πάνω μουρμούρισα σχεδόν μουγκρίζοντας.

«Τι άλλο... όχι πες μου τι;» και εκείνος γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος μου με κοίταξε σμίγοντας τα φρύδια του νευριασμένα.

«Με εκνευρίζουν τα μουρμουρητά, αν είναι να πεις κάτι πες στο ίσια» μου πέταξε και γύρισα το βλέμμα μου προς το μέρος του και μιμούμενη το δικό του ύφος, απάντησα στον ίδιο τόνο.

«Σάλτα και πηδήξου... ψωνάρα» του είπα και εκείνος ανασηκώνοντας το ένα του φρύδι απάντησε αυτάρεσκα.

«Μμμμμ... βλέπω ότι έχουμε ορεξούλες, Δεσποινίς Ιζαμπέλα... Για να δούμε εκτός από λόγια έχετε τίποτα άλλο να προσφέρετε;» ρώτησε με ύφακι και κάνοντας του κολωδάχτυλο, γυρίζοντας την πλάτη μου πήγα να βάλω την στολή του.

Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι δεν είχα καμία ελπίδα μαζί του αλλά δεν θα έπεφτα αμαχητί... Όσο μου δινόταν η ευκαιρία είχα σκοπό να τον χτυπήσω όπου έβρισκα για να πάρω το αίμα μου πίσω και ας ελπίσουμε ότι έστω και μια θα τον πετύχει, μόνο μια και θα ήμουν απόλυτα ικανοποιημένη για πρώτη φορά... Αν νομίζει ότι θα του κάνω την χάρη να περάσει καλά μαζί μου διασκεδάζοντας το, ήταν πολύ γελασμένος... Εφόσον εκείνος ορίζει την ζωή μου, θα του κάνω και εγώ την δική του κόλαση και ο καλύτερος ας κερδίσει... Είπα με πείσμα και μόλις έδεσα την μαλακία που θεωρείτε ζώνη όπως όπως μπροστά μου, πήγα να τον αντιμετωπίσω στην ψύχρα.

«Χριστέ μου ούτε μια ζώνη δεν ξέρεις πια να δένεις;» είπε απηυδισμένα και ερχόμενος κοντά μου, ξέδεσε την ζώνη και γυρίζοντας με ώστε να τον έχω πλάτη έστρωσε την χιαστή μπλούζα του καράτε και περνώντας γύρω από την μέση μου την ζώνη, την έδεσε τόσο σφιχτά που μου έκοψε την ανάσα και με γύρισε και πάλι προς το μέρος του.

«Εσύ γιατί δεν φοράς αυτήν την αηδία;» τον ρώτησα δείχνοντας με ένα νεύμα το γυμνό του στήθος και ανασήκωσε το φρύδι του αυτάρεσκα και προκλητικά με ένα στραβό χαμόγελο.

«Γιατί σου αποσπά την προσοχή;»

«Είναι τρομερά άβολη και το βρίσκω πολύ άδικο να είμαι σε μειονεκτική θέση»

«Αν θες βγάλ' την να είμαστε ίσοι» με προκάλεσε.

«Χαχα... γελάσαμε... εσύ να φορέσεις την δική σου» του γύρισα πίσω και κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του... «Δεν περίμενα τίποτα καλύτερο» είπα αηδιασμένη και εκείνος αμέσως σοβάρεψε.

«Δείξε μου τι ξέρεις να κάνεις» διέταξε και αναστέναξα.

«Είμαι σίγουρη ότι ξέρεις ήδη ότι δεν έχω ιδέα από πολεμικές τέχνες» του είπα και εκείνος κούνησε απηυδισμένα το κεφάλι του κοιτώντας το ταβάνι.

«Χτύπα με» απαίτησε και άρχισα να γελάω δυνατά.

«Τα έχεις παίξει τελείως αγοράκι μου;» είπα μέσα από τα γέλια μου και εκείνος χτυπώντας με την παλάμη του το κούτελο μου με έκανε αυτόματα να σταματήσω.

«Χτύπα με» απαίτησε και σμίγοντας τα φρύδια μου με πείσμα σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου στο στήθος και έμεινα ακίνητη χωρίς να αλλάζω ύφος.

«Όχι» του είπα και εκείνος χτυπώντας άλλη μια φορά το κούτελο μου πιο δυνατά με την παλάμη του, με έκανε να πισωπατήσω αλλά δεν τα παράτησα.

«Χτύπα με» διέταξε επιτακτικά και ανοίγοντας τα μάτια μου αρνήθηκα και πάλι.

«Δεν πρόκειται να σου κάνω την χάρη να με κάνεις σάκο του μποξ για να ικανοποιήσεις το εγώ σου... Δεν έχω καμία ελπίδα να καταφέρω να σε χτυπήσω οπότε γιατί να μπω στον κόπο εξαρχής» του γύρισα πίσω ανασηκώνοντας στιγμιαία το ένα μου φρύδι προκλητικά και πιάνοντας από τα πέτα της ηλίθιας μπλούζας κόλλησε την μούρη του στην μούρη μου και με κοίταξε ακριβώς όπως με κοίταζε το κολώσκυλο του πριν αφρίζοντας.

«Τι άλλαξε;» απαίτησε άλλη μια φορά να μάθει και το γύρισα στην επίθεση βάζοντας τα χέρια μου πάνω στα δικά του.

«Θες να μάθεις τι άλλαξε;» τον ρώτησα με το ίδιο ύφος που είχε εκείνος... «Θα σου πω τι άλλαξε... Είσαι ψεύτης αυτό άλλαξε» του πέταξα στα μούτρα και ανασήκωσε το φρύδι του ειρωνικά χωρίς να αλλάζει ύφος.

«Ψεύτης!» επανέλαβε

«Δεν είσαι;» τον προκάλεσα.

«Όχι δεν είμαι» είπε και τώρα ήταν σειρά μου να του κάνω μια ειρωνική γκριμάτσα.

«Αν δεν είσαι τότε γιατί δεν με αφήνεις να φύγω όπως υποσχέθηκες;» του χτύπησα και απόλυτα σοβαρός απάντησε.

«Θα το κάνω, αλλά όχι πριν τελειώσω μαζί σου»

«Λες ψέματα» του χτύπησα και πάλι.

«Τι σε κάνει να το πιστεύεις;» ρώτησε με ένα αυτάρεσκο ύφος.

«Μπορεί να είμαι αφελής αλλά δεν είμαι χαζή» του είπα με την φωνή μου να ανεβαίνει μια οκτάβα... «Και δεν με πείθεις, δεν έχεις σκοπό να με αφήσεις να φύγω ότι και να κάνω»

«Θα έχεις την επιλογή όταν θα είσαι έτοιμη» είπε και τα πήρα περισσότερο στο κρανίο.

«Ποιον κοροϊδεύεις Έντουαρτ;» του είπα απροκάλυπτα και έτριξε τα δόντια του... «Προσπαθείς να με πείσεις ότι θα μπεις σε τόσο κόπο να με εκπαιδεύσεις και μετά θα με αφήσεις να φύγω έτσι απλά χωρίς να πάρεις τίποτα για αντάλλαγμα;... Σου μοιάζω να τρώω κουτόχορτο;» του είπα νευριασμένα και εκείνος γέλασε.

«Το τρως και το μασάς καλά, αλλά δεν είναι αυτό το θέμα μας τώρα... Και σταμάτα να κρύβεσαι πίσω από το δάκτυλο σου γιατί η υπομονή μου τελειώνει... Λέγε τι άκουσες» απαίτησε και πριν τα χάσω προσπάθησα να κάνω την τρελή.

«Τι άκουσα πότε;» ρώτησα αλλά δεν τον ξεγέλασα καθόλου και αν είναι δυνατόν το ύφος του αγρίεψε περισσότερο.

«Είσαι αισχρή ψεύτρα και πριν μου εξαντλήσεις και το τελευταίο λιθαράκι της υπομονής μου, ξέρνα τα πάντα τώρα, αλλιώς δεν σου εγγυώμαι ότι θα καταφέρεις να βγεις ολόκληρη από αυτό το δωμάτιο και αν νομίζεις ότι δεν είμαι ικανός να το κάνω δεν έχεις παρά να το δοκιμάσεις» είπε με τραχιά φωνή και άρχισα να τρέμω.

«Δεν άκουσα τίποτα» φώναξα αμυντικά και προσπάθησα να ξεκολλήσω μάταια από το σφιχτό του κράτημα.

«Τώρα ποιος λέει ψέματα;» συνέχισε πιο αυτάρεσκα ενώ τα χέρια του έσφιγγαν πιο απειλητικά την μπλούζα μου και ένιωθα ότι λίγο ήθελε να την κάνει κομμάτια.

«Άφησε μεεεεε» τσίριξα και προσπάθησα να παλέψω για την ζωή μου αλλά εκείνος γρήγορος με καθήλωσε στο πάτωμα και ακινητοποιώντας το σώμα μου με το δικό του, κράτησε τα χέρια μου πάνω από το κεφάλι μου με το ένα του χέρι και με το δεύτερο συγκράτησε το κεφάλι μου σταθερό από το σαγόνι μου.

«Τι άκουσες;» απαίτησε ξανά και κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου για να αποφύγω την ματιά του, σφράγισα το στόμα μου και τα δάκρυα μου άρχισαν να κυλάνε ακατάπαυστα πάνω στα μάγουλα μου.

«Λέγε» τσίριξε απειλητικά καθώς με χαστούκιζε και με μια κραυγή άρχισα να κλαίω ενώ οι λυγμοί μου, μου έκοβαν την ανάσα μου.

«Δεν πρόκειται να βγεις από εδώ μέσα ζωντανή αν δεν αρχίσεις να μιλάς» απείλησε και δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω, αφού και να μίλαγα πάλι την ίδια κατάληξη θα είχα.

«Λέγε που να σε πάρει τι ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που άκουσες» απαίτησε δίνοντας άλλη μια δυνατή σφαλιάρα και λυγίζοντας επανέλαβα τα λόγια της κοπέλας.

«Μια κοπέλα είπε ότι έκανες καταπληκτική δουλειά με αυτόν τον πίνακα» είπα τρεμάμενα με δυσκολία μέσα από τους λυγμούς μου και εκεί που περίμενα τα χειρότερα ξαφνικά με άφησε από το κράτημα του και φεύγοντας από πάνω μου, έκατσε δίπλα μου και έπιασε το κεφάλι του με τα χέρια του αρχίζοντας να ανασαίνει γρήγορα.

«Που να σε πάρει και να σε σηκώσει, έπρεπε να σε σαπίσω στο ξύλο για να το πεις;» είπε νευριασμένα και τον κοίταξα χωρίς να καταλαβαίνω.

«Μα είπες ότι αν ανακαλύψω τι δουλειά κάνεις θα με σκοτώσεις» είπα αμυντικά και με κοίταξα με ένα ψυχρό βλέμμα.

«Και τώρα ξέρεις;» ειρωνεύτηκε σηκώνοντας το ένα του φρύδι και έμεινα να τον κοιτώ μπερδεμένη... «Μην προσπαθήσεις ποτέ να με κοροϊδέψεις ξανά, γιατί την επόμενη φορά δεν σου εγγυώμαι ότι θα καταφέρω να συγκρατηθώ...» δήλωσε κατηγορηματικά και συνέχισα να τον κοιτώ μπερδεμένη... «Τώρα σήκω και δείξε μου τι μπορείς να κάνεις» είπε χωρίς να δέχεται αντίρρηση γι αυτό και μόλις σηκώθηκε με τράβηξε από το χέρι βίαια, αναγκάζοντας με να κάνω και εγώ το ίδιο και μόλις βρεθήκαμε αντικριστά έκανε μισό βήμα προς τα πίσω και διέταξε ξανά.

«Χτύπα με»…..


End file.
